


Cenizas

by xParadoja



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arkham Asylum, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jeromewald, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NOT a love triangle, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Soft Porn, Top Jerome Valeska
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xParadoja/pseuds/xParadoja
Summary: La historia transcurre durante la trama principal del programa Gotham, a partir de la 4x11 hasta el final de la serie.Aunque mi intención es más bien aportar profundidad a los personajes, mostrando distintos aspectos de sus pensamientos y psicología (además de escenas extra), más que hacer un retelling, explorando la estadía de Oswald Cobblepot aka The Penguin en Arkham, hasta convertirse en un señor de la guerra en No Man's Land, así como su profunda e inestable relación con dos de los terroristas más conocidos de Gotham, Jerome Valeska y Edward Nygma.¡Esto no es un triángulo amoroso, aunque por la descripción eso parezca! Desarrolla la relación entre Oswald y Jerome, posteriormente entre Oswald y Edward.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Esta Ave fue enjaulada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Oswald llega a Arkham ha perdido toda esperanza, su único consuelo es saber que estando encerrado ahí, Martin estará a salvo. Aunque él mismo no lo esté. ¿O sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fic que nadie esperaba, que nadie pedía, pero que yo necesitaba escribir.  
> De antemano, gracias por leer esta incoherencia total que nació de mis deseos frustrados porque Oz tuviera una linda historia de amor y mis ganas de hacer sufrir mucho a Ed por lastimar a Oz.   
> Todo se sucede a partir del s04e11, ligera divergencia del canon, pero los resultados serán eventualmente los mismo.

Oswald siempre se había sentido atraído por el poder: su historia, su vida, su ascenso como El Pingüino y sus posteriores caídas, todo ello giraba alrededor del poder.

Admiraba tanto a conquistadores como Alejandro Magno, Atila, y Julio César. Hombres capaces de doblegar civilizaciones enteras y traer su perspectiva del mundo a la realidad.

Por ello, Oswald quería ser recordado en la historia de la misma forma que aquellos grandes conquistadores a los que admiraba. Pero su arrogancia y su gran corazón siempre habían sido su debilidad, nublando sus sentidos más allá de su ambición de conquista. Pecó varias veces de subestimar a su enemigo, a pesar de saber que en innumerables ocasiones lo subestimaron de la misma forma, y todas esas personas ahora yacían bajo tierra.

Deseaba que todos a su alrededor bajaran la cabeza y obedecieran con un sencillo gesto de su mano. Pero siempre había necesitado de métodos más persuasivos para hacerse su lugar en este mundo. Su camino a la cima estaba cimentado en muertes y manipulación. Su poder siempre pendía de un fino hilo, siempre a la deriva. Con enemigos a cada costado.

La lealtad, si así se le podría llamar, tanto de sus subordinados como de sus señores del crimen, estaba basada en el terror y la manipulación. Nunca había existido nada del respeto que siempre había anhelado obtener de todos. Ni una pizca de admiración por su intelecto y su mente criminal maestra capaz de abrirse paso en el bajo mundo criminal en tan poco tiempo y deshacerse de las grandes familias del crimen. Nadie en Gotham apreciaba su capacidad para hacerse un nombre ni un lugar por su cuenta, todos ellos unos nostálgicos aún anhelando los viejos tiempos. Sin alcanzar a ver la grandeza de sus planes. Después de todo, la Pax Penguina no se podía asemejar a nada que hubiera existido antes; Oswald había traído tiempos nuevos, una bocanada de aire fresco y de grandeza a Gotham, elevándola a toda su gloria.

Y a cambio había le habían dado bofetada tras bofetada por su esfuerzo de mejorar a su amada ciudad.

Quizás el tiempo lo había vuelto muy confiado respecto al lugar que ocupaba en Gotham. Quizás necesitaba esto, este castigo por ser vencido por Sofia Falcone; este dolor profundo y penetrante en su pecho por la impotencia de estar atado, sin posibilidades de salvar a la única persona que le quedaba, Martin. Era casi como un hijo, y sabía que el niño sentía el mismo cariño por él, pero le había fallado en protegerle de las sucias garras ambiciosas de Sofia. Y la única forma que le quedaba para enmendar sus errores era quedarse quieto, rezando porque el destino de Martin fuera mejor que el de él.

Mejor que estar en esta prisión de locos. Escuchando las risas maniáticas del desquiciado pelirrojo contiguo a su celda, escuchando su propia insoportable miseria que le quitaba el apetito junto a los horribles alimentos que Arkham le otorgaba.

Ojalá Martin no tuviera que pasar por esto jamás, ojalá que este sacrificio fuera suficiente para garantizarle una mejor vida, pensaba distraídamente mientras una carta de naipes golpeaba su hombro y caía sobre la mesa junto a su charola de comida. Se giró para ver la procedencia de la misma y descubrió a un suspicaz Jerome acercándose a paso constante a su mesa. Bajó la mirada por instinto, después de todo, su mayor habilidad siempre fue reconocer y analizar su entorno para asegurar su supervivencia. Y él sabía que en este lugar no era mas que un eslabón débil esperando a ser humillado por los que estaban a la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Si quería sobrevivir para ver a Martin de nuevo algún día, entonces debía reconocer su lugar en esta jerarquía y mantenerse callado y alejado de los monstruos que gobernaban el lugar.

— ¿Este asiento está ocupado?

Al escuchar su voz, algo dentro de Oswald tembló con anticipación. Su cuerpo entrenado reconocía una amenaza latente con sólo verla, pero su lengua perspicaz nunca se detuvo ante el miedo:

— Si digo que sí, ¿servirá de algo?

El pelirrojo ignoró la respuesta y se sentó continuando con su conversación, tan casual como si fueran viejos amigos.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he sido tu fan —las primeras palabras de Jerome hicieron clic en un lugar profundo en sus recuerdos, donde habitaban las cosas buenas; el flash de un enorme par de ojos marrones llenos de admiración junto a una amplia y sincera sonrisa cruzó por su mente, pero el recuerdo se esfumó tan pronto como llegaron las siguientes palabras—. Cuando te encerraron en este loquero esperaba grandes cosas, un par de asesinatos, quizás un escape. Pero todo lo que hiciste fue _lloriquear_ durante toda _una semana._

Entonces, una fría ira llenó el estómago de Oswald, quien intentó escapar de la humillación que sabía que se avecinaba, pero unas manos fuertes se encargaron de mantenerlo en su lugar para que pudiera escuchar las amenazas que se regaban de forma melosa de los labios destrozados de Jerome:

—… si hay algo que no soporto, es a alguien aburrido. El último que me aburrió fue Dietrich. Tuve que meterme en su sesión de terapia de electrochoques y ajustar la intensidad. Ahora se orina encima diez veces al día y a veces se mancha los pantalones.

—Vaya, eso es muy triste —respondió finalmente Oswald. Aunque comprendía la magnitud de la amenaza y su limitado poder en este reino demencial, tomó sus pedazos, alzó un muro a su alrededor y no le siguió el juego, marcando un límite entre él y Jerome, porque, aunque hubiera caído hasta este punto, todavía tenía dignidad, y una amenaza más contra su vida no haría ningún cambio después de todo.

—Voy a curarte esa actitud, Oswald. Voy a encontrar al tipo gracioso que sé que hay en ti. Y cuando lo haga, nos vamos a divertir mucho _juntos._

La amenaza se asentó en su conciencia mientras Jerome se alejaba con su séquito de lacayos. El apetito ya escaso se había vuelto nulo. Y el sabor de la bilis amargó su boca mientras temblaba de rabia e impotencia.

Él era un _nadie_ , frente al Rey de Arkham y su corte de locos. Estaba en su territorio. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las amenazas se hicieran tangibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer fic, no está muy elaborado, quizás tenga muchos errores (no tengo beta), ¡pero espero sinceramente sus comentarios constructivos! Si las descripciones son muy largas y aburridas, también me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.
> 
> También les dejo mi Twitter para cualquier sugerencia o simplemente charlar de cualquier cosa. twitter.com/xEternaParadoja


	2. Esta Ave también fue un Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Actualización rápida para que no se pierda el hilo (y porque el capítulo anterior fue muy corto). Como ya habrán notado, los tiempos son diferentes a la versión televisiva… una pequeña licencia que me he dado para poder acomodar mejor esta historia, espero que siga igual de disfrutable.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en ningún plan, sumido en la espiral de tristeza que aleteaba en su alma. Se dio cuenta de que fue débil, pues sus sospechas no tardaron en materializarse cuando al llegar la hora de del receso fue jalado con fuerza por un par de los lacayos de Jerome. Su vista desapareció en lo que parecía un costal de papas sobre su cabeza. El pánico lo inundó y gritó por ayuda, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue la burla estridente del guardia de turno. Lo siguiente en lo que su cerebro se concentró fue el dolor agudo en su pierna al ser arrastrado con brusquedad por los pasillos de Arkham, la punzada es lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar sus instintos y prepararlo para lo peor. Su sorpresa es grande cuando se encuentra a sí mismo sobre una mesa frente a una decena de locos encabezados por Jerome. Al parecer a su muerte le precedía en primer lugar un show para el disfrute público, una tortura digna para calentar el horno en el que sería quemado a fuego lento. Sí, Jerome había elegido la mejor tortura. La humillación pública.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Oswald con el coraje suficiente y listo para usar su afilada lengua para salir de esta.

—Ya te lo dije “Pingüi”. Voy a curarte esa actitud triste. Y la mejor cura… es la risa —sentenció con una voz sombría mientras perdía su sonrisa habitual, tan volátil como su locura misma—. Hazme reír. Y mientras lo decía su, coro de locos repitieron sus palabras como loros amaestrados.

El pánico inundó las entrañas ya vacías de Oswald, apretando un nudo doloroso, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que lo pudiera mantener con vida un momento más. Pero nuevamente, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz divertida de Jerome:

—Entonces, ¿qué harás para _mí?,_ ¿contorsionismo?, ¿malabarismo?, ¿chistes?—y con un gesto absurdo señalando su propio oído continuó— ¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres hacer un baile de payaso? ¡Maravilloso!

En este momento, cualquier pensamiento que cruzara por su mente para salvarlo de esta humillación se esfumó, volviendo a los días en los que se arrodillaba ante Fish Mooney para servirla obedientemente, los días en que el apodo _Pingüino_ era una burla para deleite de todos, y no el sobrenombre que había forjado durante años para causar terror entre la gente.

—¡No lo haré! —gritó entonces con todo el valor que alcanzó a juntar. Podía estar encerrado aquí, podía haber perdido todo, haber sido traicionado por la única persona a la que amó y posteriormente ser manipulado por una bruja que se aprovechó de su debilidad emocional, pero aún tenía su orgullo íntegro. Y no volvería a caer al punto de ser un simple objeto para la diversión de un psicópata. Pero no estaba preparado para la turba que se lanzó sobre su cuerpo para vestirlo en el ridículo traje de payaso—. No tienes idea de lo que he sufrido. Las traiciones por las que pasé. Sólo déjame en paz. ¡Déjame en paz!

“Yo también fui un rey”, pensó mientras se atragantaba entre sus sollozos, bajando la cara y tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos. Quizás si mantenía una postura inofensiva el castigo sería menos fuerte. Después de todo, ya había usado esta técnica muchas veces… parecer ingenuo, débil y manso, mientras tramaba un plan para vengarse.

—Oswald, Oswald, Oswald. Estás atrapado en una prisión. Justo aquí dentro —dijo el pelirrojo mientras presionaba sus dedos enguantados sobre su frente, como si tratara con un pequeño niño tonto al que había que enseñarle cómo funcionaban las cosas de adultos—. Y te estoy ofreciendo la llave. ¡Así que baila! —sentenció.

Y como si sus palabras fueran una señal, sus seguidores comenzaron a golpear a Oswald, meciéndolo en un baile sin ritmo y caótico. Hasta que su ira terminó por invadirlo y lo impulsó hacia adelante, directo al peligro. ¡Al diablo la supervivencia! ¡Al diablo todo! ¡Moriría con dignidad! Se lanzó al frente sin pensar, y un fuerte golpe lo detuvo justo antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Se desplomó en el suelo sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre mientras miraba a la cara sin diversión de Jerome, cuando una fuerte patada directo a su cara nubló su conciencia y lo único presente fue el dolor constante de las patadas propinadas por los locos de Arkham.

☂☂☂

El dolor se asentó en las costillas de Oswald, marcando una punzada constante con sus sollozos mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Sabía que esta noche no habría descanso, no después de la sutil amenaza de Jerome sobre _curarlo._ Pero aún había batalla en su interior, los golpes propinados por los locos habían reavivado la llama de su entereza, no se dejaría humillar más, así que trazó un plan para acabar de una vez con su amenaza principal y quizás después de ello… escaparía.

Cuando los seguidores de Jerome irrumpieron en su habitación y se llevaron al pobre Dietrich, el plan ya estaba en marcha. Poco esperó que Jerome anticipara sus movimientos y le tomara ventaja. Decidiendo que era demasiado tarde para ser curado.

Oswald no podía permitirse perder en este punto, así que improvisó la primera locura que pasó por su mente. Con un acto de mímica embelesó la atención de Jerome y lo arrastró en su juego hasta tener el control (o eso creyó), para finalmente borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su cínico rostro. Al instante que su rodilla se estrelló contra el maxilar del pelirrojo, sintió la adrenalina explotar en su cuerpo junto a una oleada de serotonina cuando comenzó a patearlo sin parar mientras una risa descontrolada salía desde su pecho. Se sentía rey otra vez:

—¡Intenta reírte ahora, pelirrojo tonto!

—¿Ves? Te dije que te curaría —respondió Jerome con una risa encantada junto a una penetrante mirada de interés.

—¡No te eches flores! —exclamó Oswald con suficiencia. Si alguien lo había curado de este corto lapso de tristeza, fue él mismo. Él se armó de sus pedazos rotos y los pegó como pudo para poder defenderse y sobrevivir. Por Martin, porque sabía que en las manos de Sofia aún corría peligro. Saldría de este lugar, salvaría a su pequeño niño y volvería a poner a Gotham bajo su rodilla.

Esa noche, Oswald al fin cerró los ojos sin derramar lágrimas. La _terapia_ de Jerome al menos había drenado el depósito casi interminable de lágrimas que poseía, dejando un vacío de tranquilidad listo para ser llenado por la venganza. Esos pensamientos lo acompañaron mientras sus sueños comenzaban a arrastrarlo lejos de la vigilia, justo antes de que su paz fuera interrumpida por sonidos de voces y risas afuera de su celda. ¿Quizás era otro ataque de Jerome? Se levantó de inmediato aferrándose a la mesa de su celda para poner un límite entre él y los que vinieran a llevárselo.

—Tranquilo amigo, me diste lo que quería. La risa del siglo —escuchó a Jerome mientras se tendía casualmente sobre su viejo catre, cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, como si esto fuera una visita cotidiana a un viejo amigo de la infancia.

—Dime algo —cuestionó Oswald con impaciencia—. Parece que tienes a todos bajo tu dominio. Los guardias los internos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un tipo carismático —respondió Jerome con una sonrisa de punta a punta mientras lo miraba con renovado interés.

—Podrías escapar cuando quisieras, ¿por qué te quedas?

—¿Por qué será? —y su tono sarcástico fue suficiente para entender que había algo más, algo grande gestándose en este lugar.

—Planeas algo.

—Correcto, _amiguito._ Algo espectacular. Estoy en esta granja de locos porque necesito encontrar a _la creme de la locura_ —se sentó en la cama, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Oswald—. Por eso te necesito _a ti._ Tú lo entiendes. Pero, cuando acabemos, el mundo exterior será el manicomio. ¿Qué dices?

—Gracias por tu amable oferta —usó su muy conocido tono diplomático mientras le daba la espalda, marcando con su lenguaje corporal el fin de la conversación y su rechazo por cualquier alianza extraña que el pelirrojo estuviera proponiendo—. No espero estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

—Ya dirás que sí. Todos lo hacen —sentenció con un susurro rozando sus labios contra su oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Oswald por la cercanía del cuerpo del otro, la intimidad del gesto y la violación de su espacio personal. Apretó la mandíbula y su puño estaba listo para comenzar otra ronda de golpes cuando el calor presionado contra su espalda desapareció y sólo quedó un vacío casi inquietante. Se reprendió por pensar en el calor que proporcionaba el otro cuerpo, en lugar de la amenaza que representaba. Pero, después de todo, tanto los días como las noches siempre eran frías en Arkham y la ausencia de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado comenzaban a pasar factura en las partes delicadas de su cuerpo, como su pierna lastimada que constantemente buscaba un poco de calor para encontrar confort. Al girarse para enfrentar _la amenaza,_ descubrió que estaba solo. Quizás habían pasado minutos desde que Jerome dejó la celda, sumido en sus pensamientos ignoró tal hecho. El frío seguía calando en sus huesos y como pudo se arropó con las viejas mantas de su prisión, haciéndose un ovillo en busca del mayor calor que pudiera alcanzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, aquí termina la "introducción", a partir de ahora comenzará el desarrollo de la historia.  
> Gracias por leer.


	3. Esta Ave no vuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald se cuestiona qué tiene para ofrecer en esta nueva asociación con el Rey de Arkham.  
> Oswald también tiene un sueño.

La primera vez que Oswald vio a Jerome fue hace casi dos años, a través de la pantalla en la comodidad de su trono, cuando aún era el indiscutible Rey de Gotham.

“A alguien así no le interesa construir cosas. No es parte de una tradición. Representa el caos por el caos mismo”. Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo sobre el pelirrojo. Y no se había equivocado, era tal el caos que seguía a Jerome, que incluso después de muerto había cultivado una gran base de seguidores que habían llevado a Gotham a la locura y a su posterior resurrección.

Había vuelto de entre los muertos sólo para continuar su legado de destrucción. Era nada más que un psicópata sediento de caos; y por ello, eran enemigos naturales. Oswald jamás sería un destructor. Oswald quería el poder y el control sobre otros para plasmar su perspectiva del mundo, no para romperlo todo.

Cualquier alianza que Jerome propusiera entre los dos sería imposible e infructuosa. Eran polos opuestos y se traicionarían en cuanto hubiera la oportunidad. Sin embargo, si quería sobrevivir, debía continuar en el lado bueno de Jerome… al menos hasta que lograra salir.

☂☂☂

  
Su nuevo lugar dentro de la jerarquía de Arkham comenzó a ser evidente a la mañana siguiente cuando los reclusos se alejaban de él mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el almuerzo, incluso se percató que ni siquiera el guardia se detenía para molestarlo.

Esta nueva comodidad en medio de las constantes palizas y disturbios a su alrededor lo relajó un poco más. Sabía que habría un precio a cambio de estos pequeños privilegios. El problema es que no sabía qué precio debía pagar.

Tomó su bandeja y su estómago vacío por los días de ayuno intermitente se quejó. El aspecto rancio y aburrido de la comida le hizo fruncir el ceño. Su mirada vaciló entre las mesas repletas de prisioneros picando sus comidas, vagando en busca de alguna señal, en busca de Jerome. Pero no hubo nada, todos lo ignoraron mientras tomaba su asiento habitual, solo. Cuando su mano tomó la cuchara, un fuerte apretón en sus hombros lo hizo dar un pequeño salto en su silla.

—Te ves muy solo, pajarito —la voz sedosa salió de los labios maltrechos de Jerome, mientras rozaba sutilmente su oído una vez más.

El acto mandó un escalofrío de anticipación al cuerpo de Oswald, quien se puso rígido y apretó la cuchara-tenedor en su mano, a la expectativa de atacar:

—Me gusta la soledad, _amigo_ —espetó Oswald con la mayor compostura que pudo. Su cuerpo poco acostumbrado al contacto físico más allá de las palizas, se sobrecargaba de sensaciones confusas cada vez que sentía la _cercanía_ _imprudente_ de Jerome. Siempre listo para atacar, listo para correr.

Pero la reacción violenta de Jerome nunca llegó. A cambio percibió cómo sus labios se rizaban en su oído y le hacían pequeñas cosquillas cuando continuaba su charla, como si hablarle al oído fuera un acto muy normal de conversación casual entre dos individuos:

—¿Seguro que no quieres mi compañía? Estamos en Arkham después de todo. Un buen amigo de tu lado siempre es mejor que estar solo —ronroneó pegando más su cuerpo contra su espalda.

—Entonces creo que debo agradecer tu amable compañía —la sutil amenaza entre líneas de las palabras de Jerome había tensado su cuerpo aún más, y cedió ante la expectativa de otra ronda de golpes sobre su cuerpo ya herido, moviéndose hacia su derecha para permitirle ocupar el lugar a su lado, alejándose nuevamente del calor constante de su cuerpo.

—Uhmm, qué apariencia más triste tienes hoy, ¿quizás necesitas una nueva sesión para reafirmar lo aprendido? —cuestionó el pelirrojo sentándose mientras su pierna hacía un ligero contacto contra la de Oswald—. También parece que te faltan algunas vitaminas, estás mucho más delgado que cuando llegaste, mira estas costillas, puedo sentirlas sobre la ropa —capturó el cuerpo del pelinegro entre sus firmes manos, presionando sus palmas sobre su tórax palpando cada costilla para afirmar su declaración.

Oswald reaccionó ante el estímulo con un ligero gemido ahogado por el susto y el contacto repentino con su cuerpo. El sonido de su propia voz le provocó un ligero sonrojo que se arremolinó en su cuello y sus orejas mientras trataba de apartarse infructuosamente de las cálidas manos que lo tenían preso. Al intentar alejarse más del contacto de Jerome no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al final del asiento y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo con un sonoro ruido que causó un estallido de risas de todos a su alrededor. Su desconcierto inicial ante el contacto pronto se volvió ira burbujeante en su pecho. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse y golpear a los imbéciles que se burlaban de él, un fuerte estruendo lo hizo mirar en la dirección de Jerome, donde su comida se había desperdiciado por el suelo mientras el pelirrojo azotaba su charola contra la cara de uno de sus seguidores que segundos antes estaba riéndose, causando un silencio repentino de todos a su alrededor.

Oswald se preguntó si Jerome estaba defendiendo su dignidad o si esto sólo se trataba de una forma de imponer su propio poder sobre los demás, de demostrar que sólo se podían reír cuando él lo permitía, cuando él traía la diversión y no cuando alguien más la llevaba. Descartó el primer pensamiento y optó por la segunda opción, pues, Jerome no tenía ninguna razón para protegerlo después de las palizas que le hacía propinado; su mejilla y costillas doloridas eran un constante recordatorio de la crueldad que habitaba en este hombre.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, sólo quedaba una masa sanguinolenta y desfigurada en el suelo. Entonces Jerome rompió el silencio con su chillona carcajada y todo a su alrededor volvió a su lugar con risas maniáticas de sus seguidores haciéndole coro.

Oswald comenzó a levantarse, sintiendo una punzada en su cadera que le hizo tambalearse hacia el frente sobre la mesa, pero antes de que su cuerpo alcanzara la plataforma en busca de equilibrio, un par de manos enguantadas lo rodearon por la cintura brindándole calor y estabilidad:

—Parece que este _pajarito_ todavía necesita ayuda para comenzar a volar y sobrevivir fuera del nido.

—Los pingüinos no vuelan —cortó Oswald sin diversión, pero esta vez sin alejarse de la calidez que lo envolvía, que le brindaba una ligera sensación de seguridad que no podía entender. 

—No seas aburrido Ozzy, tú y yo podemos divertirnos mucho y hacer cosas grandiosas.

—No creo que tengamos el mismo concepto de diversión y mucho menos de grandeza.

—Ah, ¿no? A mí me parece que te puedo enseñar a divertirte. Y creo firmemente que tú también deseas un poco de eso para sacar todo ese estrés que te tiene tan tenso —afirmó mientras apretaba aún más los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Oswald, mostrándole que podía sentir claramente esa tensión de la que hablaba—. Ya saliste de esa aburrida prisión de tu cabeza, Ozzy, pero aún te falta aprender a divertirte —declaró mientras apuntaba a su cabeza con un par de dedos y los arrastraba con suavidad por su mejilla hasta su cuello.

El contacto íntimo contra su piel, más íntimo de lo que nunca había estado con nadie, lo puso a la defensiva nuevamente y empujó su cuerpo lejos de Jerome, mirando a su alrededor, para darse cuenta que nadie los miraba. Era como si un burbuja de protección se hubiera formado a su alrededor mientras estaba cerca del pelirrojo, donde era inalcanzable. Aún no lo entendía, desconocía por completo sus intenciones y la forma en que quería _divertirse_ , pues el muro de sospecha con el que cargaba le impedía confiar en nada que viniera de este… _monstruo._

—No quiero ser descortés, pero debo declinar por el momento pues —sus palabras se cortaron cuando su estómago gruñó con fuerza por el hambre. Entonces, el sonrojo del que se había despojado momentos antes volvió con más fuerza manchando sus mejillas y su cuello.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jerome no tardó en ensancharse mientras se alejaba sin decir palabra. Oswald lo miró alejarse sin comprender su reacción. Miró su charola doblada por la mitad y su insípida comida esparcida por el suelo con descuido. Su estómago volvió a doler y con el ceño fruncido regresó a su propia celda, descubriendo que nadie, ni los guardias lo detenían o vigilaban sus pasos.

Su cuerpo necesitado de descanso cayó en el mar de sueños tan pronto como su cabeza tocó su incómoda almohada. Para cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que ya era de noche. Se había perdido la comida y muy probablemente también la cena. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se sentía más recuperado de las lesiones, esas horas de sueño tranquilo le habían devuelto un poco de la energía que había perdido los días anteriores cuando se sumió en su miseria día y noche nadando entre lágrimas. Pero al levantarse de la cama para mirar por la rejilla de su celda descubrió que no estaba solo.

—Hola, dormilón. Por un momento pensé que te quedarías en el reino de los sueños y ya no volverías para deleitarme con tu compañía —declaró con voz divertida mientras miraba atentamente a Oswald.

—No tienes tanta suerte —intentó bromear, haciendo una mueca más que una sonrisa por el dolor de los hematomas en su rostro.

Entonces una carcajada sincera brotó de los labios de Jerome, tan alta y sonora que provocó un pequeño respingo en el cuerpo de Oswald. Pero también una pequeña sensación de felicidad. Una parte muy adentro de él se alegró de ser notado, de que alguien apreciara su compañía y hasta la disfrutara. Afuera todos le temían, nadie se reiría con él ni lo mirarían con tanta familiaridad, tal como Jerome lo miraba ahora. La parte de él que anhelaba atención y reconocimiento se agitó deseando obtener más de esa aprobación, pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, la voz del pelirrojo lo interrumpió:

—Como fui el culpable de que te quedaras sin almuerzo, te traje un pequeño presente. Ya sabes, para reforzar nuestra _amistad_ —ronroneó con voz sedosa mientras acercaba la charola con comida hacia Oswald.

Un plato lleno de sopa recién hecha y apetitosa estaba al centro de la charola, un vaso de jugo de uvas y un par de frutas frescas también acompañaban el banquete. La saliva dentro de la boca de Oswald se derritió y con un paso rápido se lanzó sobre la silla, pensando que tal vez era un truco de su mente, quizás seguía soñando y esto no era más que una proyección de sus deseos. Necesitaba tocar la comida para saber que era real. Pero cuando sus manos se posaron sobre el vaso de jugo dudó, temió que todo esto fuera sólo un truco de Jerome para su propia diversión: ver el regocijo y la dicha de Oswald ante este banquete y después arrebatárselo con una carcajada mientras se burlaba de su ingenuidad. Jerome era un psicópata, se recordó, y no le daría algo a cambio de nada. Él conocía esas reglas, había jugado con ellas toda su vida. Así que detuvo su mano a escasos centímetros del vaso y se sentó con cautela, mirándolo con una sonrisa cortés.

—¿Qué quieres Jerome? Todo esto… —dijo haciendo un ademán hacia la charola— todo este _lujo_ sin razón aparente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podrías querer de mí? Tú ya lo tienes to- —pero antes de que pudiera terminar su diatriba la actitud divertida en la cara de Jerome cayó, sustituida por una helada indiferencia. Se tragó sus palabras y trató de retroceder en sus pasos, volviendo a formular sus dudas—. Lo que quiero decir es que… eres el Rey aquí —señaló agitando su mano al aire abarcando todo el lugar—. Y yo soy un simple recluso que no tiene nada que ofrecer a esta alianza, ni poder, ni recursos…

El rostro sin diversión de Jerome se acercó al suyo al punto de que podía sentir el cálido aliento del hombre hacerle cosquillas. Tragó saliva y tensó su cuerpo preparándose para atacar, pero ni los golpes ni los gritos llegaron, en cambio, una voz plana salió de la boca del pelirrojo, acariciando sus mejillas por la cercanía, y sus ojos necios se desviaron inconscientemente hacia sus labios, siguiendo el ritmo de sus palabras.

—Verás, Oswald, disfruto la compañía de alguien que pueda hacer bromas divertidas, pero también que sea capaz de formar oraciones coherentes. Como habrás notado, en este lugar de locos las personas como tú y yo escasean, todos son idiotas divertidos nada más. Pero tú tienes la chispa que busco para prender esta ciudad —terminó con un guiño y la sonrisa divertida volviendo a su cuerpo mientras se alejaba un par de pasos y se recargaba en la pared.

Oswald vació el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. Con una sonrisa nerviosa asintió ante las palabras de Jerome y tomó el vaso de jugo, aún dudando. Cómo había obtenido estos lujos, Oswald lo desconocía, y sinceramente no tenía ganas de preguntar al respecto. La volatilidad de las emociones de Jerome le ponía los pelos de punta, a pesar de que no lo había vuelto a tocar con violencia desde la noche anterior.

—¿No quieres un poco de… algo? Quizás una fruta, después de todo es mucho para mí, podemos compartir —preguntó con la mirada clavada en el vaso, temeroso de otro arrebato del pelirrojo. Y cuando la respuesta no llegó, levantó la vista con sospecha, sólo para encontrarse con una mirada de desconcierto, la emoción era ajena a cualquier expresión que hubiera visto en su cara y sería incluso cómica si no estuviera en el rostro desfigurado de Jerome. Parecía estar perdido en algún pozo de su mente, como si tratara de comprender las palabras de Oswald, como si de hecho, hubiera hablado en otro idioma. “Quizás ha envenenado la comida y por eso puso esa cara de desconcierto”, pensó Oswald sospechoso.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no? —Respondió finalmente arrebatándole el plato de sopa y llevándose una cucharada a la boca—. Mi favorita —y después de un par de bocados le devolvió el plato, bebiendo un trago del jugo—. Pero quien necesita recuperar nutrientes ahora eres tú. Te dejaré descansar por esta noche, _pingüi._ Dulces sueños —sentenció con un guiño mientras salía a paso firme, dejando a un desconcertado Oswald en medio de su celda, mirando al vacío de la puerta cerrada.

—Quizás estoy sobrepensando las cosas. Ya no tiene razones para herirme y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle.

Pero la cara de desconcierto de Jerome se quedó grabada en su mente mientras disfrutaba de la comida, y continuó incluso cuando cerró los ojos y se hizo un ovillo sobre su catre, arrastrado por los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa noche soñó con risas estridentes, una cómoda presión en sus costillas y cosquillas en las mejillas junto a una voz profunda y sedosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald tiene un sueño, pero no es Giorno Giovanna.


	4. Esta Ave no confía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald duda de la veracidad de su alianza con Jerome y comienza a cuestionarse sobre sus anteriores actividades criminales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los días de actualización serán los martes y viernes hasta el viernes 31 de julio, que me tomaré un receso de dos semanas para participar en la DamiJon week.

Durante un par de días el ambiente en Arkham se volvió relativamente más tranquilo. Sin contar los intermitentes gritos de los presos o los ocasionales golpes resonando a través de las paredes, las noches eran extrañamente silenciosas y pacíficas. La principal razón de esta _tranquilidad_ era la ausencia de la risa maniática de la celda contigua a la que Oswald se había acostumbrado rápidamente y que actuaba como ruido de fondo en sus sueños. Una ligera incertidumbre comenzó a germinar en sus pensamientos, opacada sólo por la distimia que lo aquejaba.

Después de días difíciles llenos de palizas, tanto el cuerpo como el ánimo de Oswald se encontraban en una muy lenta recuperación, por lo que la fina paz que se había asentado en el asilo dejó tiempo de sobra para que pensara en los problemas latentes afuera de la prisión y uno a uno los enumeró: Martin estaba sólo, en quién sabe qué lugar abandonado por Dios; Sofía era ahora la dueña de su imperio, uno que había tardado años en crear; Victor Zsasz, su mano derecha lo había traicionado, por si fuera poco, Jim, la última persona que aún consideraba su amigo era el responsable de encerrarlo en este manicomio.

Estaba solo completamente, darse cuenta de este hecho le había molestado y herido más que cualquier ataque físico, después de todo, las palabras siempre tenían el poder de herirlo más que cualquier golpe y muchas veces las palabras de reproche que se decía a sí mismo eran las que más lo herían, los sentimientos de culpa eran una constante en su vida, que cubría firmemente con el cemento de su ambición, con su indiferencia y su orgullo.

Pero bajo toda esa fachada yacían pensamientos persistentes de autoflagelación emocional, se recordaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de su santa madre muerta por su arrogancia, el aliento escapando de su cuerpo mientras le decía que lo amaba a pesar de todo; un amor que no merecía, pues lo había pagado con muerte.

Luego estaba su padre, otro santo, que lo acogió en su peor momento y le brindó una familia de nuevo, que no lo juzgó por sus pecados y lo aceptó aún sabiendo quién era.

Después Edward, su primer amigo -quizás el único-, que lo ayudó a recuperarse de la tristeza de perder a su madre y logró volver a sacar al Pingüino dentro de él; esos sentimientos de amistad evolucionaron a algo más y tal como su madre le había dicho que corriera hacia el amor, corrió hacia Ed y también lo destruyó; aunque sus celos crearon una nueva versión más emocionante y divertida de Ed, extrañaba el consuelo de poder contar con alguien incondicionalmente.

También estaba Fish Mooney, responsable en parte del hombre en el que se había convertido, lo había querido a su lado para gobernar Gotham, como iguales, ya no como su chico de la sombrilla, ahora estaba muerta.

Y finalmente, Martin, el pequeño huérfano que había robado su corazón con unas pocas interacciones, con quien se había identificado desde que lo vio siendo molestado por los otros matones del orfanato, ahora también lo había condenado a una vida miserable bajo Sofia Falcone.

Todos aquellos que lo habían amado murieron en sus brazos, los había matado su arrogancia, su orgullo, su codicia. Quería poseerlo todo, pero a cambio, todo le había sido arrebatado por su hambre insaciable, quizás por eso también había sido condenado a un amor unilateral: podía llegar a amar, pero no ser amado.

“Fenómeno”.

_“Monstruo”._

Pensó y se preguntó realmente qué tanto de ello habitaba en él también. Había llamado a Jerome monstruo, pero en el fondo sabía que él era lo mismo, un monstruo horrible que destruía todo lo que le rodeaba.

Incapaz de soportar esos pensamientos por más tiempo, dirigió su atención hacia otros problemas más inmediatos: se volvió más consciente del estado lamentable en el que se encontraba. Jerome tenía razón, había perdido varios kilos, sus costillas resaltaban anormalmente y su ya de por sí piel pálida lucía un tono gris casi sepulcral, gruesos círculos negros rodeaban sus ojos hundidos por la inanición, también advirtió que desde su llegada al asilo no se había bañado, gastando los días tratando de ocultarse, llorando o ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, su olor le provocó una mueca de disgusto y se enfureció por su propio descuido; sin darse cuenta se había comenzado a acostumbrar al típico olor desagradable de los presos de Arkham, cubiertos de heces, sudor agrio y otros fluidos corporales en los que no deseaba detenerse a pensar.

Antes que nada, necesitaba una ducha urgente.

☂☂☂

Aunque consiguió una ducha rápida, la actividad no fue placentera. El baño estaba atestado de prisioneros que lo miraban con suspicacia y Oswald consideró muy seriamente bañarse con el uniforme la próxima vez. Comprendía las miradas y se sentía asqueado por exponerse a extraños que podían observar con detenimiento las partes débiles de su cuerpo para después utilizar este conocimiento en su contra.

Una vez que estuvo limpio, el viejo y sucio uniforme seguía siendo el mismo, lo que sólo empeoró su experiencia, pues al ser consciente de su cuerpo limpio cubierto por la mugre de Arkham el estómago se le revolvió de nuevo.

Más expuesto que nunca y con los pensamientos intrigantes dando vueltas en su mente, se dirigió al comedor para conseguir la cena; sus ojos vagaron entre los reclusos buscando una mata de cabello rojo, pero no había ninguna señal de Jerome y comenzaba a sospechar nuevamente que esta _tregua_ o _alianza_ que Jerome había insinuado no era mas que una fachada, temía no ser considerado en serio en sus planes y que, de hecho, estuviera despreciando su presencia. Envió el pensamiento abajo con una ligera risa, dándose cuenta de que había caído tan bajo para considerar agradable una alianza con un psicópata como Jerome.

Al día siguiente tampoco lo vio por ningún lado. Su sospecha comenzó a echar raíces. Sea lo que sea que el pelirrojo estuviera planeando, no lo estaba tomando en cuenta para nada.

A la semana de la ausencia de Jerome, su ansiedad había llegado al límite. Los problemas afuera de Arkham se le hacían pequeños, una delirante paranoia lo invadía constantemente, preocupado por su seguridad, comenzó a ducharse con su uniforme, temiendo a las miradas de los demás presos, sospechando de cada uno, siempre preparado para defenderse, siempre asustado, con preguntas absurdas inundando sus pensamientos frecuentemente:

“¿Y si ya se ha fugado de Arkham y me ha dejado acá?” pensó con pánico. “¿Y si nunca me vio como su igual? ¿Y si ni siquiera me consideró una pieza importante en el tablero? ¿Y sí…?”

Sus sospechas lo volvieron descuidado, centrando demasiado su atención en pequeñas cosas, impidiéndole ver el panorama completo. El ataque no tardó en llegar. Estaba en la ducha, vestido en su uniforme mientras enjabonaba su cabello y su rostro, cuando quitó la espuma de sus ojos vio un muro enorme de músculos acercarse a él. Intentó moverse hacia atrás pero la pared lo detuvo. No sólo la pared. Otro par de reclusos lo sostuvieron por los brazos mientras el sujeto musculoso del trío propinaba un fuerte golpe en su rostro reventando su nariz. La sangre escurrió sobre sus labios y el sabor metálico parecía ajeno mientras su mente daba miles de vueltas. Otro golpe lo siguió, directo a la boca de su estómago, privándolo del poco aire que había en sus pulmones. Su jadeo hizo eco en el enorme cuarto de baño, opacado sólo por las frías gotas de agua que limpiaban la sangre de su rostro y la arrastraban por el suelo hasta las tuberías. Debilitado cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo y las patadas llovieron sobre su cuerpo indefenso, como pudo se puso en posición fetal, tratando de proteger sus órganos. Su mente estaba en blanco, concentrada sólo en soportar el dolor, así fue como perdió el conocimiento bajo la fría agua corriente de los baños.

Cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería atado de pies y manos. No había parte de su cuerpo sin dolor. El mareo típico provocado por las drogas analgésicas lo mantuvo desorientado varios minutos mientras recordaba las horribles pesadillas que tuvo, casi tan horribles como las imágenes que vio con el gas del miedo modificado de Strange. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ensamblar las imágenes del ataque del día anterior, intentando averiguar por qué había sucedido.

“Debieron ser los seguidores de Jerome, no hay otra explicación” pensó. Y una ira fría se asentó poco a poco en su conciencia trayéndolo de vuelta al presente. Se vengaría. Mataría a esos imbéciles y le daría una lección al resto de que nadie se podía meter con él. Después, por supuesto, acabaría con Jerome. Pero todo eso tendría que esperar hasta que se recuperara, lo aquejaba un fuerte resfriado por pasar horas bajo el agua fría y una costilla rota le impedía respirar con facilidad, punzando de dolor cada vez que estornudaba. Sí, su venganza tendría que esperar… pero es bien sabido que la venganza se sirve mejor fría.

☂☂☂

No pasaron más de tres días cuando finalmente lo dieron de alta de la enfermería, su estado todavía no era el óptimo, pero ya había trazado un plan perfecto para dejar claro su lugar en este manicomio.

Dos días después vio a Jerome devuelta en el comedor. Su actitud enérgica y desenfrenada era la misma de siempre y la sonrisa que le dirigió cuando lo vio parecía _casi_ sincera.

“Casi” se reafirmó Oswald. Consciente de la hipocresía del pelirrojo y totalmente seguro de que el atentado contra su vida había sido orquestado por él.

Caminó lentamente, arrastrando sus pies por el dolor en sus costillas mientras aprovechaba el tiempo para buscar entre la multitud al trío de imbéciles que lo habían atacado hace una semana. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando los vio a una distancia de tres mesas de donde se encontraba. Fue directo hacia ellos, ignorando la mirada carismática que le brindaba Jerome, como invitándolo a unirse a él en su mesa.

—Hola, amigos —exclamó con una sonrisa demasiado grande para ser sincera—. ¿Les molestaría que me una a ustedes? —antes de que la respuesta llegara tomó asiento con familiaridad. Miró de reojo hacia la mesa donde estaba el pelirrojo, notando con gran satisfacción el desagrado en el rostro de Jerome.

Los tres hombres lo miraron con incredulidad, uno incluso detuvo la cuchara antes de llegar a su boca, parecían estar viendo un fantasma. Esto sólo provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchara más, divertido por la escena que vendría.

—Miren chicos, alguien vino por más —finalmente habló uno de los tres individuos—. Al parecer eres una perra a la que le gusta el dolor, eh pingüino. No sabía que eras de ese tipo.

Las risas de los tres hombres se unieron al unísono, bajando la guardia. Y en ese instante Oswald sacó de su traje un cuchillo improvisado de uno de los tubos de la cama de la enfermería, el cual había pasado días afilando para este preciso momento.

Aún con el dolor ardiente en sus costillas se lanzó al frente sobre la mesa y capturó el cuello del tipo más musculoso, clavando su cuchillo varias veces a través de la piel suave de su garganta. La sangre no tardó en brotar en todas direcciones con cada puñalada, manchando su rostro y su uniforme irregularmente.

Antes de que los otros hombres tuvieran la oportunidad de reaccionar lanzó su cuchillo para rebanar el cuello del segundo imbécil, fallando en el último momento y sólo alcanzando a rasgar su mejilla. El frenesí inundaba su cuerpo y una felicidad incomparable había vuelto a llenar su espíritu. Se paró en la mesa y arrojó todo su peso contra el hombre, cayendo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, mientras apuñalaba su pecho imparablemente. Esta vez una sonrisa genuina enmarcaba su rostro y una ligera risa como cantos de un querubín escapaba de su boca entre los jadeos reprimidos por el dolor de sus costillas.

El último hombre estaba corriendo ahora lejos de sus otros dos compañeros.

“Un cobarde nada más, ni siquiera vale la pena” pensó mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba en la dirección donde Jerome lo miraba con sorpresa y fascinación _casi_ sinceras, o quizás sí era una emoción sincera, después de todo el tipo estaba loco y actos como estos le alegrarían, incluso si fueran contra sus aliados.

Se acercó a paso firme hasta quedar parado frente a su mesa, una fría calma lo albergaba mientras se preparaba para exponer su reclamo y dejar en claro que él no era un juguete para la diversión de nadie.

—Jerome —comenzó. Pero una risa maniática e increíblemente sonora vibró en sus oídos cuando el pelirrojo se rió con ojos brillosos de emoción.

—Sabía que lo tenías, sabía que estaba dentro de ti. ¡Lo sabía! —la risa apenas lo dejaba hablar y golpeaba la mesa haciendo más ruido—. ¡Eres un chico divertido! ¡Eres genial!

—¡Ya basta! —Oswald trató de callarlo para poder continuar. Pero fue inútil. Así que simplemente continuó con su discurso ignorando las risas descontroladas del hombre y de sus seguidores—. ¡Sé que tú lo planeaste todo! ¡Sé que mandaste a esos imbéciles a golpearme! Aunque no entiendo la razón porque creía que teníamos una alian —se detuvo en sus palabras y dio un paso atrás cuando Jerome se paró increíblemente rápido de su silla inclinando su cuerpo hacia él.

—Pingüi, me ofendes. Yo soy un hombre de palabra, ¿no chicos? —dijo preguntando a nadie en particular y recibiendo palabras de aprobación al instante—. Me voy un par de semanas y cuando vuelvo estás más salvaje que nunca, ¡este nuevo tú me agrada! —sentenció con una pequeña carcajada—. Pero en verdad me lastima que me culpes por lo que te sucedió. He estado muy ocupado en otro tipo de asuntos como para-

Oswald no lo soportó más, la traición de saberse excluido fue mayor que el coraje de ser atacado y golpeado. Presa de su impulsividad arrojó con rapidez el cuchillo contra Jerome. Su mano fue detenida a pocos centímetros de haber atravesado la piel del hombro del pelirrojo por una fuerza descomunal para su tamaño.

Jerome apretó su mano haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo y Oswald simplemente se quedó ahí, sorprendido mientras miraba cómo el pelirrojo extraía la hoja de su cuerpo sin inmutarse, continuando con su risa alegre:

—Hehe, eres muy divertido —Jerome chasqueó los dedos y varios de sus seguidores trajeron arrastrando al último de los tipos que lo había atacado—. Te creía más listo Pingüi. ¿En serio crees que fue mi idea que te hicieran esto? —hizo un ademán señalando al cuerpo de Oswald—. Deberías conocerme mejor para saber que a mí me gustan los grandes espectáculos, con una audiencia más… receptiva. No soy un hombre de shows privados. O quién sabe, tal vez podría hacer excepciones —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo descaradamente.

La respiración de Oswald se cortó y desvió la vista de inmediato evitando el trasfondo de las palabras. Miró la cara bañada en sudor del hombre que con ojos enormes y suplicantes rogaba por su vida.

—Por favor, por favor, no fue mi plan. Por favor, no me hagan daño. Todo fue idea de Sam, él-él-él se quería vengar porque mataste a su hermano. Él sabía que el pingüino era tu aliado y quería-

Oswald no necesitó escuchar más, todas las piezas encajaron. Y con lo último de sus energías arrebató el cuchillo de la mano de Jerome y lanzándose hacia adelante clavando el cuchillo a profundidad a través de su ojo del hombre, acabando con la vida del miserable en un instante. Una vez más sus energías habían sido drenadas hasta el fondo, jadeaba pesadamente y le era imposible volver a ponerse de pie. Se giró suavemente cuando sintió una cálida mano en su espalda apoyándolo con firmeza, y cuando vio el rostro orgulloso y admirado de Jerome con una sonrisa _realmente_ sincera, su cuerpo finalmente cedió ante el cansancio desvaneciéndose contra el pecho del hombre, reconfortado por la extraña sensación de seguridad que le brindaba su cuerpo a pesar de haberlo apuñalado y a pesar de haber sido humillado y golpeado por él.

Esa noche las pesadillas no volvieron a su sueño, escuchando la risa de fondo que se filtraba a través de las paredes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió con tranquilidad, sin el miedo constante de su vida en peligro. Una _pequeña_ e _inexplicable_ _confianza_ comenzaba a formarse dentro de su pecho, ganando terreno sin que se diera cuenta.

La mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos, Jerome estaba recargado contra la puerta de su celda mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía un uniforme nuevo, limpio y pulcramente doblado entre sus manos.

Oswald devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad y confianza, después de todas las traiciones que había soportado, encontrar una amistad sincera en el lugar más bajo de Gotham era un consuelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, sólo han sido tres semanas desde que Oswald ingresó en Arkham y ya pasaron muchas cosas.  
> Una amiga me dijo que un tamaño adecuado para los capítulos eran 10 - 15 páginas, en otro lado vi que 3500 palabras era un buen tamaño. ¿Ustedes qué opinan, son muy cortos? ¿Les gustaría que los hiciera más largos o está bien así?


	5. Esta Ave tiene un nuevo amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días en Arkham se vuelven más sencillos y Oswald avanza en su relación de amistad con Jerome.

Tal vez estaba dejando entrar a Jerome muy pronto, quizás se arrepentiría de confiar en él tan rápido. Así como se arrepintió de haber confiado en la arpía de Sofia.

Pero entre más lo pensaba, menos razones ocultas tenía el pelirrojo para tenderle una trampa; ya no tenía poder para serle arrebatado, ni tenía contactos o recursos que pudieran ser utilizados. Tal como lo veía, ahora mismo era inútil, sólo una pieza decorativa en la mesa de juegos. No tenía nada que dar, nada de lo que pudiera ser despojado.

Excepto que aún le quedaba algo, _se tenía a sí mismo_. Tal vez eso era lo que Jerome quería, su ingenio. Si este era el caso, Oswald estaba sumamente halagado por ser considerado por su inteligencia y no por las cosas materiales que podría ofrecer, que en este momento eran nulas.

La estancia en Arkham se volvió más cómoda, las sospechas en el corazón de Oswald comenzaban a ser enterradas bajo capas de tranquilidad conforme pasaba más tiempo con Jerome y su séquito. Integrándose al ambiente de locura sin apenas ser consciente de ello.

Al principio fue invitado a ser un espectador de las _tardes de diversión_. Invitación que rechazó rotundamente por el recuerdo de la desagradable experiencia que había vivido en ese sitio.

Sin embargo, con los días una atracción cada vez más fuerte lo empujó hacia la órbita de Jerome. Buscando al pelirrojo con mayor frecuencia en las comidas, inseguro de mantenerse alejado pero también de permanecer a su lado. Después de todo, había rechazado su invitación para unirse a sus espectáculos.

Así que se movió lento, tentando las aguas. Se acercó a la mesa en la que Jerome solía sentarse a comer. Empujó al suelo al loco que estaba sentado frente a Jerome y ocupó el sitio como si ese lugar le hubiera pertenecido desde el inicio.

Jerome lo miró con curiosidad y Oswald casi se arrepintió de haberse atrevido a unirse, considerando lo nervioso que le ponía la extraña forma en que lo miraba, como esperando más… como esperando ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

—Parecías muy solo así que vine a hacerte compañía —señaló mientras miraba a los sujetos alrededor del pelirrojo como si no fueran nada más que moscas alrededor de un pastel. Él merecía ese lugar más que ninguno de ellos. Él podía hacerlo mejor que todos los que estaban ahí juntos.

La carcajada de Jerome aligeró el tenso ambiente que creó cuando irrumpió en la mesa, y con ello los apretados músculos de Oswald se relajaron.

Desde ese día no se separaba del pelirrojo. Su cercanía ya no se limitaba a la mesa en las comidas. Jerome ya no se sentaba al frente de él sino que se colocaba a su lado mientras sus rodillas se rozaban por debajo de la mesa. El contacto era mínimo pero se sentía realmente íntimo. Al principio Oswald se sentía incomodo y un poco intimidado, alejándose inmediatamente del toque. Sin embargo, poco a poco los roces se detenían más tiempo del considerado normal. Pero después de todo, ni él ni Jerome eran “normales”, así que de nuevo, lo dejaba pasar, acostumbrándose lentamente a estas nuevas expresiones de _amistad._

El tiempo que compartían juntos era cada vez mayor, no había un lugar al que Jerome fuera donde no estuviera Oswald pegado a su lado como una lapa.

Esta amistad también le proveyó de algunos beneficios, el pelirrojo le proporcionaba uniformes limpios ocasionalmente, y después de enterarse a detalle del ataque que había sufrido en el baño a manos de sus tres detractores, se encargó de brindarle un horario de ducha distinto al de los otros presos, asegurando con eso que no volviera a correr peligro ni sufrir otro ataque.

A veces lo sorprendía en su celda con alguna cena especial, donde ambos compartían las delicias que Jerome llevaba. Oswald descubrió que el hombre era un fanático del dulce, trayendo a menudo postres y dulces de distintos sabores.

Un día incluso le consiguió producto para su cabello y una vez peinado con su viejo estilo, se sintió el mismo de nuevo.

Aunque no entendía cómo obtenía esos privilegios, sabía que estando a su lado podría disfrutar de todos ellos. Así que se quedó, dejándose envolver por la calidez de las interacciones con Jerome, casi rutinarias. Llevándolo inconscientemente a una zona de confort de la que no quería salir.

Comenzó a unirse a los espectáculos de las tardes. Al principio se recargaba contra la pared, sin participar activamente, sólo observando. Jerome tampoco lo presionó, esperó a su tiempo. Y cuando Oswald finalmente se sintió cómodo, se acercó a la multitud, como uno más, pero el pelirrojo le sonrió y lo invitó a unirse con él. Una silla se colocó a lado de Jerome y juntos, como iguales, disfrutaban de los espectáculos, divirtiéndose al molestar a otros bastardos desafortunados.

Fueron días muy buenos, nunca se había reído tanto. Sus sonrisas eran sinceras y no sólo muecas diplomáticas. La cercanía física también aumentó lentamente, a veces Jerome lo sorprendía por la espalda y le hacía cosquillas. La primera vez que lo hizo fue tan íntimo que una pequeña ola de pánico por la sobreestimulación del contacto físico lo azotó, el pelirrojo retrocedió al instante, como si hubiera fuego en el cuerpo de Oswald quemándolo.

La _relación de_ _amistad_ retrocedió un paso de nuevo. Y Oswald se preguntó si había hecho mal. Después de todo lo que Jerome le había dado ¿qué había de malo en ese poco contacto? Los amigos se abrazaban, en el pasado él mismo solía iniciar esas muestras de afecto con Edward.

Así que la siguiente vez, Oswald fue quien buscó el contacto, el gesto fue pequeño, pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Jerome mientras se reían de alguna tontería. El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido sólo un segundo, un momento después había pasado su mano alrededor de su cintura estrechándolo más cerca. Oswald cedió y se apoyó con confianza contra el cuerpo siempre cálido de Jerome.

Y así el tiempo pasó volando. Comparado con las primeras tres semanas, estas tres últimas habían estado libres de preocupaciones y llenas de alegría.

Hasta que una noche Jerome no asistió a la hora de la cena y cuando Oswald llegó a su habitación el pelirrojo estaba en su celda luciendo un aspecto desconcertado, su típica sonrisa no estaba en su rostro y la parte siempre alerta de Oswald entró en pánico temiendo por su vida, recordando que quien estaba delante de él tanto podía ser su amigo, como podía convertirse en su enemigo en cualquier momento. Así que se echó para atrás al instante, temeroso por su vida, pero su cabeza golpeó con la puerta por la rapidez del movimiento, cerró los ojos un instante por el dolor, y cuando volvió a abrirlos Jerome estaba sobre él, bloqueando sus movimientos con ambas manos a sus costados, su cuerpo tembló con anticipación abriendo los ojos con sorpresa con los labios ligeramente separados.

Pero en lugar de sentir el dolor típico de los golpes, un enérgico abrazo violento y posesivo lo envolvió con fuerza, sentía que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y se sofocaba por completo. Y aunque fue un abrazo doloroso no quiso romperlo, no lo entendía, como tampoco entendía muchas de las acciones de Jerome, así que permitió el gesto.

Después de unos instantes que parecieron minutos, cuando el apretón se aflojó un poco, también devolvió el gesto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jerome, sumido en la sensación de tranquilidad que el cuerpo le brindaba. El abrazo se suavizó y recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de Jerome, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón volver a un ritmo constante y normal.

Cuando se separaron sin romper por completo el contacto, la mirada en el rostro del pelirrojo era algo que Oswald nunca había visto en el hombre, y que quizás lo asustaba más que cualquier otra expresión de locura.

Sus ojos parecían cuerdos y eso lo aterraba. Porque entonces sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

Jerome cerró la distancia entre sus rostros en un parpadeo, y sus labios fueron presionados con sutileza, como si temiera romper el hechizo con un paso en falso.

Oswald tenía apenas experiencia física más allá de los golpes y ese primer contacto con sus labios le hizo poner los ojos de plato, conteniendo la respiración incapaz de responder de la misma manera. Cuando Jerome notó que el gesto no era correspondido de inmediato echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos, pero el cuerpo de Oswald fue más rápido, asustado por perder el calor del cuerpo de Jerome en este frío invierno, reaccionó instintivamente con la necesidad de corresponder, ansioso por ser apreciado, ferviente de ser deseado de una forma en la que pensó que nadie jamás lo miraría.

Se lanzó al frente con brusquedad buscando los labios llenos de cicatrices de Jerome, el beso –si así se le puede llamar– no fue suave, su boca inexperta se estrelló contra la del hombre con violencia, rompiéndose el labio en el acto.

Presionó su boca inexperta buscando una guía y aunque el dolor en su labio reventado era constante, no se movió ni un poco, sujetando a Jerome firmemente del frente de su uniforme con manos temblorosas. Cerró los ojos con vergüenza y esperó una reacción. Hasta que sintió los labios del hombre rizándose contra su boca e imaginó la risa en su cabeza antes de siquiera escucharla, pero esta vez fue baja y más gutural. Al abrir los ojos, Jerome le correspondió suavemente, sin prisas, guiándolo a un paso constante y seguro sin exigir nada más que el roce de sus labios, permitiendo que Oswald se acostumbrara al ritmo, que aprendiera. Cuando al fin se sintió en control y que podía manejarlo, decidió dar un paso más y se aventuró a rozar su lengua contra los labios del pelirrojo, degustando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Al separarse Jerome lamió sus labios y lo felicitó:

—Sabes tan bien como lo imaginé.

Entonces volvió a besarlo, más salvaje esta vez, Oswald le abrió paso dentro de su boca y unió su lengua a la suya, jugando una guerra de baja intensidad, pero constante, exploró el terreno y se deleitó por el dulce sabor de la boca de Jerome, el hombre amaba los dulces y su boca sabía a eso. Una calidez reconfortante estalló en su estómago y si las sensaciones tuvieran color, entonces su cuerpo estaría bañado de una luz brillante emanando de su vientre hacia cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, estaba sin aliento; con su mente sobrecargada de emociones y su cuerpo sobreestimulado de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado.

Nunca se había sentido tan deseado.

Y una emoción extraña hizo agitar su estómago con vibraciones inesperadas que debilitaron su cuerpo, como si estuviera hecho de papel.

Se sostuvo de la ropa de Jerome para no caerse y cuando estuvo listo, buscó su mirada. Pero el hombre había vuelto a ser el mismo, soltó una carcajada sonora y terminó todo –lo que sea que hayan tenido– con un beso rápido en sus labios.

—Eres divertido —fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta a quién sabe dónde.

Oswald se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, sorprendido, débil y tembloroso, mirando hacia el lugar por donde Jerome se había ido. Preguntándose si “eres divertido” se refería a él como un _pasatiempo_ _divertido_ , como un _juguete_ _divertido_ o lo veía como una _persona_ que era divertida. Apretó los puños con coraje, inseguro de nuevo.

☂☂☂

A la mañana siguiente Jerome estaba de vuelta en su celda, traía algunos dulces que compartió con él sin explicar nada. Parecía un niño pequeño, compartiendo su felicidad con otros.

Excepto que no era un niño y no compartía con otros, sólo con él.

Oswald no lo entendía, ni a esta extraña relación que se había comenzado a formar entre ellos. Ese sube y baja lo desconcertaba, pero ya no lo asustaba.

Cada vez que Jerome se acercaba a él de esa forma afectuosa, no podía negarle nada, disfrutando de la calidez y del contacto. Olvidándose del resto del mundo, hasta que volvía a desaparecer por la puerta con una carcajada.

Oswald no lo sabía, pero cada vez necesitaba más, estar lejos de Jerome le provocaba incomodidad y malestar en el estómago, una emoción que había sentido antes, cuando Edward lo ignoraba pasando demasiado tiempo con esa mujer _Isabell_ a. O cuando el alcohol escaseaba y pasaba días sin ingerir una gota. Se estaba volviendo un adicto a su presencia y estar separados se sentía como abstinencia.

Los besos se hicieron más constantes, más frecuentes, cruzaban alguna esquina de los pasillos y Jerome lo estrellaba contra la pared besándolo con locura, tan hambriento como él.

La noche en que nuevos reclusos llegaron al asilo Jerome irrumpió en su celda con violencia, sin típico semblante dulce al que Oswald se estaba acostumbrando. Un aspecto siniestro bañaba sus facciones mientras lo pegaba contra la pared y lo besaba con fuerza bajando su uniforme con violencia por su hombro, dejándolo expuesto.

Oswald estaba en shock, pues a pesar de desear los besos y el contacto, no esperaba que las cosas se desarrollaran así de rápido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jerome clavó sus dientes con fuerza en la piel suave de su cuello arrancándole un jadeo agudo por el dolor inesperado.

Trató de escapar del ataque pero el pelirrojo lo envolvió en sus fuertes brazos impidiéndole moverse. Oswald no dejó de luchar ante el dolor y la restricción, a pesar de que las manos de Jerome lo acariciaban suavemente por la espalda, como tratando de reconfortarlo. Sus movimientos bruscos provocaron una fricción constante contra el cuerpo de Jerome, que tenía su pierna entre las de Oswald. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, las sensaciones producidas por el roce de sus cuerpos comenzaron a opacar el dolor en su cuello, convirtiéndolo en una placentera y extraña sensación de calidez brotando por debajo de su vientre.

Entonces, el tono de dolor en sus jadeos cambió ligeramente por uno más suave, casi anhelante. Y en lugar de tratar de alejarlo, se aferró con fuerza agitando su cuerpo en busca de un poco más de esa dulce fricción.

Jerome se alejó y una ligera sensación de pérdida invadió su cuerpo dejando escapar un pequeño gemino insatisfecho de su boca aunado al punzante dolor del que hizo consciente en cuanto se cortó el contacto. No tardó en formarse una marca profunda con pequeñas gotitas de sangre a punto de brotar y con un ceño fruncido sin comprender las extrañas emociones que lo gobernaban, Oswald le reclamó la violencia del acto:

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, idiota!?

Jerome se rió fuerte y hueco:

—Eres mío.

Oswald tembló ante las palabras acercando de nuevo sus cuerpos. Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó la columna y se sintió más deseado que nunca. Así que lo permitió. Permitió el dolor en su cuello opacado por las emociones en su estómago y más abajo, en su entrepierna.

Jerome tomó su reacción como una invitación a seguir explorando. Así que lo despojó de su camisa y trazó –ahora más suavemente pero igual de posesivo– un camino de marcas desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

El frío de la celda erizó la piel de Oswald y trató de pegar su cuerpo aún más, como intentando fusionarse al hombre o extraer todo el calor que poseía.

Pero las firmes manos del pelirrojo lo sostuvieron en su lugar, moviéndolo con cautela hacia su pequeño catre, donde lo giró boca abajo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, presionando su cuerpo sobre sus nalgas.

Posó sus labios desde su hombro hasta su espalda dejando marcas irregulares que arrancaron sonidos ahogados de la boca de Oswald. Sonidos que nunca se imaginó capaz de hacer. Estaba tan concentrado en sus propias sensaciones que no notó el bulto apretado contra sus nalgas hasta mucho después.

Sin embargo, Jerome no hizo nada.

Y después de su sesión de marcaje de territorio, simplemente se acostó a su lado envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector y posesivo, como diciendo: esto es mío, ¡es mío! ¡Me pertenece! Y nadie me lo va a quitar.

Las visitas nocturnas incrementaron hasta que un día Jerome ya no volvió más a su celda, pasando toda la noche envolviendo a Oswald con su calor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se puso caliente.


	6. Esta Ave fue a una fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: referencias de abuso sexual implícito, maltrato infantil y consumo de alcohol.
> 
> Jerome le enseña a Oswald música nueva y una sesión de cosquillas termina en algo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es fluff a pesar de las advertencias.  
> Antes de llegar a lo duro es justo darle a Ozzie algunos capítulos de tranquilidad y dulzura.  
> ¡Así que disfruten el fluff antes de que se acabe!

—Vamos, despierta _pajarito_ —habló Jerome con voz cantarina—. Hoy es un gran día. Tengo una sorpresa especial.

—Aún no, es muy temprano —Oswald se desperezó lentamente, estirando su cuerpo con un bostezo largo y tranquilo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre las mantas.

—Ozzie, sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar —reprendió el pelirrojo con un tono aburrido jalando las mantas.

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó Oswald en el momento que el frío le enchinó la piel cuando el calor de las mantas le fue arrancado. Después de todo, nunca fue una persona madrugadora. Era más bien un ser nocturno, como una lechuza. Y siempre que era arrancado de su descanso tan temprano no podía evitar estar un poco más gruñón de lo habitual. Aunque últimamente esa permanente ira en su interior se había templado sustituida por cálida tranquilidad, no podía contener el malestar en su estómago por ser perturbado—. ¿Qué es lo que no puede esperar un poco más? ¿Qué demonios es tan importante? —su voz salió un poco más violenta de lo que pretendió.

—Hey hey bebé, tranquilo —el tono de Jerome fue divertido y sus ojos brillaron con emoción—. Ya habrá tiempo para liberar toda esa energía reprimida —tomó a Oswald de las muñecas presionándolo contra la cama y plantó un firme beso en sus labios.

Oswald no estaba de humor, pero la calidez de la boca lo despertó por completo. Correspondió el beso pero mordió un poco demasiado fuerte para dejar claro que aunque le gustaba, seguía molesto por la irrupción.

—¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? ¿Ya encontraste a _la creme de la locura_? —preguntó en tono burlón mientras se separaba unos centímetros de los dulces labios.

—Hahahaha si fuera tan fácil encontrar buenos prospectos, hace tiempo que habría sumido a esta ciudad en el caos, pero la gente es muy aburrida, Ozzie, por más que busco no encuentro en nadie más esa... —sus ojos se desviaron, como viendo al vacío de manera concentrada mientras hacía ademanes demasiado exagerados— chispa que tú y yo tenemos. Comienzo a pensar que este trabajo sólo podrá ser hecho por nosotros dos.

—Por supuesto, nadie más está a mi nivel —resopló Oswald con altanería y diversión mientras empujaba a Jerome para poder levantarse. Pero una mordida demasiado fuerte aprisionó su labio inferior y sólo tuvo oportunidad para dejar escapar un jadeo por el repentino dolor. Pequeñas gotas de sangre se filtraron dentro de su boca y al lamer su labio sintió una ligera punzada.

Jerome le sonrió con cinismo mientras lamía los restos de sangre que quedaban en sus labios, alejándose finalmente de encima y saliendo de la celda.

—¡Qué demonios fue eso, imbécil! —gritó Oswald a la espalda de Jerome, pero no recibió respuesta. A pesar del dolor una ligera risa salió de sus labios mientras se levantaba. Le gustaba esa pequeña lucha de poder que había entre los dos. Le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas allá afuera. Incluso había comenzado a considerar a Arkham su hogar.

Quizá sí estaba loco después de todo.

☂☂☂

  
El día continuó demasiado aburrido para su propio gusto, la estabilidad y la monotonía se había vuelto común, pero cada vez que Jerome no estaba cerca un vacío se asentaba en Oswald y comenzaba a pensar en sus problemas. Odiaba la sensación de molestia dando vueltas en su estómago. Y poco a poco se había comenzado a cuestionar si esa reacción se debía a la preocupación por Martin -la _única_ persona en Gotham que le importaba- o la ausencia de Jerome. Arrojaba con frecuencia esos pensamientos al abismo. Era absurdo sentirse tan necesitado sólo por un par de horas alejados. Pero en el infierno que era Arkham, hallar una buena compañía era un milagro, y se encontraba constantemente anhelando volver a estar con el pelirrojo cada vez que desaparecía para hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

La ausencia de Jerome fue más larga de lo habitual y una ansiedad casi chocante invadió el cuerpo de Oswald, maldiciendo a quien se le cruzara. Ya estaba molesto por ser interrumpido de su sueño, sólo para ser abandonado en medio de esos inútiles locos.

Al llegar la tarde la sorpresa al fin se reveló.

Unas manos firmes lo envolvieron por detrás y se apresuró a alejarse, demasiado molesto para las bromas o el jugueteo.

—Hey hey, ¿me esfuerzo todo el día para darte un sorpresa y ni siquiera recibo una sonrisa? —reprochó Jerome con una fingida tristeza en su rostro.

—No me gustan las sorpresas —respondió cortante alejándose del abrazo.

—Vamos, Oswald. Sabes que esa actitud no me gusta —tomó su barbilla en su mano, presionando demasiado fuerte hundiendo sus dedos en su maxilar, su pulgar se clavó en su labio roto y lo miró a los ojos, sombrío.

—Mira cuánto me importa —Oswald sintió el dolor pero no se movió, devolviendo la mirada de forma retadora. Su boca se abrió a punto de morder el dedo de Jerome para que finalmente lo soltara, pero un lacayo llamado Ben se acercó y los llamó, interrumpiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

—Todo está listo, incluso los chicos ya están en ambiente, sólo los estamos esperando. La fiesta no puede empezar sin el anfitrión.

La tensión se esfumó, así como la dolorosa presión. Jerome lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al salón donde llevaban a cabo los espectáculos.

Oswald simplemente cedió, con una fuerte vergüenza que le manchó las mejillas de rojo, jaló sus mangas hasta cubrirse las manos y jugueteó con la tela, un gesto que había desarrollado cada vez que se sentía ansioso. Sabía que estaba haciendo un berrinche por nada, pero realmente estaba enojado y no podía evitarlo, la ausencia de Jerome era como el hambre, si se prolongaba lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Demasiado distraído con sus propios pensamientos, ignoró la música que se iba volviendo más fuerte a medida que llegaban a la sala. Cuando entraron, el sonido era tan fuerte que estalló en sus oídos y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El salón estaba adornado con papeles, una bola brillante y grande colgaba en medio, proyectando luces de colores, velas de diferentes tamaños estaban regadas por el suelo. En la mesa había grandes recipientes con variedad de postres y bebidas de sabores.

Los locos seguidores de Jerome se agitaban unos contra otros, algunos en pareja y otros solos, moviendo sus cuerpos descoordinadamente, absortos en la fea música que salía del tocadiscos.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? Cómo ¿cómo lo conseguiste? —en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se sintió un poco tonto, sabía que Jerome tenía acceso a lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y bien podría salir de este asilo por la puerta principal a plena luz del día. Seguían encerrados por su sola obsesión de encontrar a otros locos como él, _como ellos._ Su asombro no tardó en mostrarse, tratando de soltarse del firme agarre en su mano.

—¿No te dije que tenía una sorpresa? —envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Oswald, moviéndose cadenciosamente al principio— No me digas que tampoco sabes bailar.

Oswald estaba enojado y avergonzado, por supuesto que sabía bailar, pero no este tipo de música extraña y desconocida. Tomó clases de baile cuando era un niño; _una habilidad que todo caballero debe conocer para conquistar una buena mujer,_ le había dicho su madre. Sin embargo, jamás había hecho uso de ese conocimiento. Y después de su herida en la pierna, esa habilidad inútil fue arrojada a la basura, para jamás ser usada.

Hasta ahora.

Oswald soltó una carcajada sin diversión.

—¡No estarás esperando que baile! ¿cierto? —dijo empujando a Jerome.

—Bueno, entonces puedes quedarte ahí y apreciar los pasos de este maestro —le guiñó el ojo alejándose un poco y bailando de manera desordenada. Sus pasos eran caóticos, como él mismo.

Alegría inundó a Oswald al observar a todos riendo y divirtiéndose, disfrutando de este instante único. Sabía que en su vida tendría pocas oportunidades de dejarse llevar por el momento, siempre preocupada por el futuro, siempre tramando, siempre en guerra.

Aquí, en este lugar, en este instante, nadie podría herirlo, burlarse o amenazarle. Sintió alivio de tener a Jerome cerca y al ritmo de la música desordenada, comenzó a moverse, igual de descoordinado que todos. Igual de caótico.

Su cuerpo se relajó moviendo los brazos en formas erráticas, creando figuras curiosas con sus movimientos. La adrenalina era tan grande que la risa estalló de su boca y su sonrisa sólo se hizo más grande cuando miró a Jerome hacer piruetas y saltos demasiado locos. La energía que emanaba era embriagante y encantadora. Un niño en una fiesta.

Oswald nunca había estado en una fiesta de niños, pero imaginó que el ambiente sería igual a este. Así que se dejó consumir por la felicidad y en un acto inconsciente besó a Jerome suavemente. Agradecido por esto. Por el momento. Por darle algo que jamás habría obtenido de otro modo.

Podía ser él mismo, pero también podía ser alguien más, algo más, a su lado.

—¿Qué clase de música es esta? —preguntó Oswald sobre el ruido, casi en un grito.

—Me decepcionas, _pajarito,_ esto es lo mejor del mundo, sólo escucha y disfruta —afirmó, empujándolo con un ligero caderazo.

—Claro que estoy disfrutando, pero nunca había escuchado algo como esto —la verdad era que esa música no era su tipo, ni siquiera le agradaba tanto el beat. Pero la placentera sensación de poder hacer lo que quisiera se fue relacionando lentamente a esa música que al principio le pareció horrenda.

—Es Die Antwoord —respondió con una risa—. También algunas canciones de Miley Cyrus y otros, es genial, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, es encantadora —mintió con una sonrisa. Jamás había escuchado hablar de esos artistas. Las canciones eran absurdas y hasta cierto punto tontas. No tenían sentido para él. Sin embargo, cuando un beat bajo y casi infantil comenzó a sonar, no pudo evitar prestar atención a la letra.

_I am a alien_

_No matter how hard I try I don't fit in_

_Always all on my own, sad and lonely_

_All I want is for someone top play with me_

_Long ago I was a Little girl yeah I was never ever able to fit in_

La voz seguía siendo demasiado chillona para su gusto, pero la letra le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

_All the popular kids at school were always super mean to me and made me cry._

Frunció los labios y se acercó más a Jerome, la canción no le gustaba, le hacía sentir extrañamente identificado y expuesto.

_They said that I'm weird, that I'm ugly, and that I suck._

Jerome captó su mirada incómoda y lo rodeó de manera confortable.

—Es increíble cómo algunas cosas encajan perfectamente a lo que somos, ¿no? Esta canción es muy adecuada para lo que soy.

—No creo que encaje conmigo —exclamó molesto. Tratando de convencerse de que no se identificaba con las palabras. Así que besó a Jerome para opacar los sonidos y la voz y la letra... y la incomodidad de los recuerdos de abuso en su infancia a manos de los tontos niños populares, y más tarde, el desprecio de sus subordinados que lo consideraban un monstruo.

Cuando volvió en sí un nuevo ritmo golpeaba las bocinas, mucho más alegre y divertido que el anterior.

_Ooh I love my ugly boy_

_So rough and tough_

_Don't care about anything but me (uh)_

_Yes I just love him cause he's so crazy_

_Just crazy about me_

Y cuando miró la sonrisa maniática en el rostro de Jerome, decidió que esta canción y este ritmo sí lo identificaban. Que estaba loco y Jerome también. Que ambos podría conquistarlo todo. Que nada más importaba mientras Jerome le siguiera dando esa mirada.

Pasó el resto de la noche bebiendo alcohol y meciéndose sobre sus pies, extasiado y lleno. _Completo._ Aunque una parte de su pecho se negaba a ser llenada por completo; una parte que ignoraba bajo tragos y tragos de alcohol y de baile absurdo.

☂☂☂

Cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse fue arrastrado por Jerome devuelta a su celda. No estaba ebrio, pero el ligero mareo le hacía más difícil moverse y mantener el equilibrio. La alegría y la diversión aún no lo abandonaban, sentía el cuerpo vibrante y más afectuoso de lo normal.

  
Jerome notó su entusiasmo y aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse más, presionando suavemente sus dedos en sus costados, haciéndolo reír descontroladamente. Era una persona de muchas cosquillas, pero nadie jamás se habría atrevido a tocarlo de esa manera.

La diversión destilaba de sus poros y no podía controlarse, tampoco quería. Se retorció en los brazos de Jerome cuando el aliento lo había abandonado por completo, tratando de alejarse para encontrar un poco de aire. Pero una lucha había comenzado sin que se diera cuenta.

Parecía que todo entre Jerome y él era una lucha. Ruda, desordenada, violenta, pero divertida. Siempre buscando la dominación y el poder sobre el otro, pero con un equilibrio constante que los mantenía como iguales, como socios, como compañeros.

Y cuando se hizo consciente de que estaban luchando nuevamente, sus instintos se encendieron y su cerebro intoxicado salió del adormecimiento del alcohol, listo para atacar.

Se lanzó hacia adelante con una risa descontrolada, atrapando a Jerome contra la cama. Presionó su peso sobre él para mantenerlo en su lugar y comenzó a atacarlo a cosquillas por debajo de su camisa, haciendo contacto piel con piel.

—No —el sonido escapó estrangulado de la boca de Jerome mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. El tono era sombrío y seco, casi aterrador.

Oswald se detuvo en el acto, inseguro de lo que había hecho mal. Sin saber si debía moverse o quedarse ahí. Habían pasado días enteros juntos, jugueteando; pero jamás habían cruzado esa delgada línea del contacto piel con piel, más allá de los besos y las caricias sobre el uniforme o los largos abrazos con los que se daban calor por las noches.

Asustado, miró a su cara, pero los ojos de Jerome estaban en otro lado, perdidos, vacíos, huecos, muertos. Entonces pudo sentirlo, justo debajo de sus manos, en su pecho: gruesas cicatrices irregulares. Intentó retroceder de inmediato, pensó por un momento que Jerome lo golpearía, que se enfurecería por el atrevimiento, escenas horribles pasaron por su mente, en todas terminaba muerto o al menos sin un par de sus extremidades.

—No te nuevas —Jerome lo sostuvo de los brazos con fuerza antes de que se alejara por completo, enterrando sus uñas demasiado fuerte incluso a través de la tela.

—No quería... —su voz salió apenas como un susurro temeroso.

La mirada de Jerome había vuelto a la vida, pero lucía mucho más profunda y llena de emociones de lo que nunca había visto. Sus ojos parecían un mar turbulento agitado por una ominosa tempestad.

—Sólo no te muevas —tragó saliva y el agarre en sus brazos se suavizó después de varios minutos que parecieron horas.

Oswald permaneció quieto pacientemente a pesar del dolor. Y finalmente habló, suave y pausado.

—No era mi intención hacerte daño, todo esto —agitó su rostro alrededor—, el ambiente, el alcohol... y nosotros —bajó la mirada, tímido—. Pero creo que crucé una línea. Me disculpo por-

—Esto no es tu culpa, Oswald —la voz era seria, más de lo que nunca había sido—; así que no quiero que vuelvas a disculparte por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo —acto seguido lo empujó con sus caderas y lo envolvió en un abrazo posesivo.

Sus labios rozaron su oído y le abrió su corazón a viejas heridas. Le susurró una historia triste y desesperada, de un pequeño niño al que convirtieron en un monstruo.

Un niño indefenso víctima de un hermano verdaderamente horrible y despiadado; una familia enferma y destructiva que le arrancó capa por capa la alegría y la inocencia.

Una madre alcohólica y desinteresada que lo dejó a su suerte en un mundo lleno de peligros.

Un tío horrible que puso sus manos sobre su cuerpo indefenso y pequeño haciéndole cosas que ni siquiera un criminal tan despiadado como él se habría atrevido a hacer, ni permitido que sus subordinados hicieran.

Destruyéndolo con golpes, con el agua hirviendo que había quemado su piel, con las colillas de cigarrillos apagadas en sus brazos, su pecho y sus piernas.

Y aunque no podía ver sus ojos, le creyó, escuchando su corazón acelerarse y su cuerpo ponerse rígido en las peores partes de la historia.

Su corazón se rompió con cada palabra. Imaginando el sufrimiento de ese niño. Acarició los brazos de Jerome intentando reconfortarlo, darle una pequeña sensación de seguridad... aunque sabía que no lo necesitaba. El niño había crecido para volverse un hombre imparable, con sed de venganza hacia esta ciudad que lo había convertido en lo que era.

A pesar de que nunca fue tratado amablemente, nadie jamás lo había tocado sin su consentimiento. No de esa forma. Primero porque lo veían como un bicho raro y le tenían asco, más tarde porque tenían suficiente miedo como para si quiera darle una mirada.

Oswald no puede aceptar que existan monstruos tan horribles en su amada ciudad comprendiendo mejor las intenciones de Jerome de destruirlo todo. Gotham había creado monstruos. Y tal como una madre desobligada, se había olvidado de sus hijos dejándolos valerse por su cuenta.

Oswald se da cuenta que su payaso está tan roto como él. Tras la risa maniática hay una historia; deja que la termine, acurrucándose más cerca y finalmente habla, con sus labios rozando suavemente su pecho, amortiguando su voz y volviéndola más tranquila:

—Nunca haremos nada que no quieras —las palabras tenían gran implicación, una mayor profundidad de lo que aparentaban—. Y juntos pondremos a esta ciudad a nuestros pies, si tú quieres quemarla, yo traeré el fuego para que la prendas —sabía que sus palabras se derramaban sin control por las confusas emociones que estaban compartiendo, pero en ese momento, una parte de él realmente lo creyó. Se creyó capaz de destruirlo todo, de ser un apologista de la violencia y el caos sin control.

Jerome se rió suavemente contra su pelo y presionó un suave beso en su frente.

—Lo sé, Ozzie, siempre lo he sabido, tú tienes adentro el fuego que necesito para prenderlo todo.

Las palabras lo hicieron temblar ante la expectativa de una Gotham totalmente destruida y las imágenes de las posibilidades lo abrumaron... muy en el fondo estaba asustado, de lo que era Jerome, de lo que era él. Y de lo que juntos podrían hacer.

Siempre creyó que eran opuestos. Ahora pensaba que eran dos caras de la misma moneda. Oswald sin dudas era un constructor, pero para construir, primero tenía que haber destrucción, y ese era Jerome. Su contraparte. Su compañero. Su amigo.

Se abrazaron en silencio hasta que sus ojos pesados lo arrastraron al sueño, envuelto en la calidez del entendimiento, del conocimiento de _estar completo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy fan de las escenas de cosquillas con resultados sexuales, y así es como terminaría esto, pero no pude hacerlo, lo siento.
> 
> PD: Creo que estoy pecando de humanizar mucho a los personajes, perdón. Pero todo es culpa de Gotham, fueron los primeros en humanizar a nuestros queridos villanos.


	7. Esta Ave tiene una visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: descripciones gráficas de violencia.
> 
> Después de una riña, Oswald recibe una visita inesperada.

—¿Cómo lograste hacer esa fiesta? —preguntó Oswald con curiosidad mientras metía un trozo de manzana en su boca— Sabía que tenías bajo tu control a los guardias, a los presos… pero ¿acaso tienes en tu mano a todo el personal de Arkham?

—Ozzie, no sabes las puertas que una buena risa te puede abrir.

—¿Eso significa que sí tienes a todos bajo tu pulgar?

—Soy un chico humilde, no me gusta presumir sobre mis habilidades —guiñó un ojo y pasó su mano desocupada sobre el muslo de Oswald, deslizándose suavemente hacia arriba y dando un leve apretón.

—Estás faroleando. Es imposible que tengas a todos de tu lado —se burló Oswald.

Y como si las palabras hubieran sido un imán de malos presagios, atrajeron a uno de los presos nuevos. El hombre se acercó a la mesa con semblante oscuro y demacrado. Oswald lo notó demasiado tarde. Un golpe sordo se escuchó cuando uno de los seguidores de Jerome cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

La pelea se desarrolló tan rápido que Oswald apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tratando de protegerse con su charola, pero fallando al ser atacado por otro par de presos por detrás.

Fue un plan demasiado bien hecho, casi demasiado. Si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de los seguidores de Jerome, habría terminado inconsciente o muerto.

El ataque duró unos minutos pero desencadenó una riña entre todos. La locura y el caos arrasaron con las mentes poco equilibradas de los reclusos. Tomaron la comida y la arrojaron al suelo. Usaron sus cucharas-tenedor para atacar. Una silla se clavó en el ojo de un hombre matándolo al instante. Las mesas se usaron como fuertes para impedir ataques de otros. Apilaron cuerpos como costales y crearon barricadas. Varios guardias terminaron muertos. Sus armas se usaron para causar más daño, para matarse unos a otros.

Lo único que se escuchaba con claridad en ese mar de violencia eran las carcajadas y los fuertes golpes con que se mataban.

Oswald miró a Jerome desde su refugio hecho de mesas y sillas, estaba bañado en sangre, manchado de restos de comida, polvo y mugre. Su corazón se saltó un par de latidos, admirado, emocionado y asustado.

Un pequeño ataque contra su líder había provocado tal carnicería. Todos sus seguidores habían saltado al frente por él. Sin importarles el dolor o su vida.

Oswald no era un cobarde, pero apreciaba demasiado su vida como para ponerla en peligro sin razón por enfrentarse a homicidas dementes.

Miró a su derecha y un espectáculo de canibalismo se llevaba a cabo, un hombre abría las tripas de una mujer y bebía su sangre, totalmente consumido por su locura.

Más lejos, una escena de violación se desarrollaba. Ben, uno de los fieles seguidores de Jerome, que siempre le había parecido una persona relativamente cuerda, violaba el cadáver de otro hombre, con una sonrisa extasiada.

Un ligero mareo invadió a Oswald, sintió nauseas y miedo.

“¿Esto es lo que pasará con Gotham si Jerome logra desarrollar su plan?” —pensó mientras regresaba su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. No era nada comparado con el chico dulce que lo abrazaba por las noches. Y quizás, este era el verdadero Jerome, un psicópata sin emociones, con el único objetivo de traer caos.

Jerome lo miró de vuelta, con una sonrisa manchada por morder a uno de sus atacantes, la sangre escurría por su barbilla y entintaba su traje blanco. En su mano derecha tenía una silla con la que acababa de abrir el cráneo de un hombre, los restos de sesos se esparcían por el suelo creando un óleo irregular que se complementaba con los intestinos derramados por los disparos de un guardia a una mujer indefensa.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí y perderte la diversión? —la voz salió de su boca. Pero Oswald sólo vio los labios moverse. Invadido de preocupación y terror— Este espectáculo es mejor que la fiesta de ayer, ¿no, pajarito?

—Sí… —fue todo lo que alcanzó a responder con la voz en un susurro.

Un ruido fuerte parecido al de una sirena comenzó a salir por las bocinas del asilo. Todas las puertas se cerraron y gas comenzó a salir de los ductos de aire, nublando la vista.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo se lanzó al frente para proteger a Jerome del ataque de un guardia, un fuerte golpe cayó en su mejilla abriéndola y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, Jerome lo retuvo con una patada en el estómago, vaciando el aire en sus pulmones y doblándolo por la mitad, se desvaneció y con una mirada desconcertada buscó a Jerome.

—No te muevas —dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro mientras se alejaba con una carcajada y se enfrentaba al grupo de guardias que había entrado para detener el alboroto.

Y no se movió.

Se quedó en el suelo, sin aliento, y sin comprender nada. Con el fuerte dolor en su mejilla y en su estómago. Con los ojos húmedos y muchas dudas.

☂☂☂

Una sensación muy familiar invade a Oswald, está acostumbrado a ella.

Se acurruca en una esquina de su celda y se abraza a sí mismo rodeando sus piernas, trata de ocultar sus sollozos enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas pero el ruido se filtra a través de las paredes y opaca el sonido de pasos acercándose a su celda.

—¡Ya no, ya no, por favor, no más! —grita con lágrimas escurriendo. No quería ser tan débil, no quería rogar porque el dolor en su pecho parara, pero las palabras se derramaban como un desahogo.

—Oswald Cobblepot, tienes visita —habló el guardia con voz monótona.

—¿Vi-visita? ¿Quién? —no había nadie en Gotham que le hiciera una visita. No le quedaba nada en ese mundo.

Entonces, las alarmas se encendieron en Oswald, temiendo lo peor.

“Es Sofia, mandó a alguno de sus lacayos a terminar el trabajo… se acabó” pensó con terror.

—No. ¡No iré! —gritó con los puños apretados.

—Tú no mandas aquí pingüino —dijo el guardia y lo tomó por los hombros empujándolo con fuerza por el pasillo. Su pierna se torció en un ángulo doloroso mientras lo arrastraban al área de visitas y con un vistazo rápido pudo notar que la celda contigua de Jerome estaba vacía.

—¿Dónde está Jerome? —alcanzó a preguntar en un hilo de voz, avergonzado de ser traicionado por sus emociones.

—Ese sí que fue un espectáculo el de hoy —respondió el guardia mirándolo de reojo—. Los empleados siguen limpiando el desorden que hizo tu novio.

—No… no es mi novio —alcanzó a decir con un repentino sonrojo que le hizo olvidar que probablemente se dirigía a su muerte.

—Lo que digas pingüino —se burló el guardia—. Ese demente se merecía finalmente un castigo. Está en la sala de aislamiento con los otros imbéciles problemáticos. Tienes suerte de no haber sido enviado con ellos —declaró con una ligera risa.

—¿Jerome está en aislamiento? ¿Cómo…? —se cortó antes de terminar, dándose cuenta de que quizás Jerome no tenía a todo el asilo bajo su mano.

Una ligera esperanza lo inundó de nuevo, pensando que tal vez el golpe que Jerome le dio fue sólo un truco para que no lo llevaran a aislamiento, para mantenerlo a salvo. La alegría no duró mucho cuando llegó al final del pasillo.

En el momento que la puerta se abrió, su corazón se paró.

—Hola Oswald, veo que Arkham te trata bien —la voz salió sedosa al principió y terminó con un tono burlón demasiado fastidioso.

—Supongo que viniste a alardear. ¿Y por qué no? Estoy en un asilo de locos —habló con un ligero toque de ironía—. Siendo golpeado por lunáticos. Por otro lado, al menos no soy un tonto —sentenció con una sonrisa burlona.

El rostro de Edward se contrajo con incomodidad y una pizca de placer alegró a Oswald.

—Tal vez no soy el hombre que era antes. Pero tengo muchas cosas que tú no tienes. Un propósito. Amigos. Tú no tienes ninguno. Y quería que lo vieras.

La momentánea alegría que inundaba a Oswald se fundió enseguida con un helado pesar que le apretó el pecho. Su cuerpo tembló con coraje y una ligera desesperanza humedeció sus ojos. Sintió que su visión se cristalizaba y estaba seguro de que si parpadeaba, las lágrimas se derramarían.

Tal vez Edward tenía razón. Quizás no le quedaba nada. Merecía estar encerrado ahí, recibir sus burlas, estar solo, sin propósito. Sin amigos.

Excepto que no era verdad. Sí tenía a alguien. Aún le quedaba un amigo, Jerome. Y un propósito, Martin.

Pero eso no era algo que Ed necesitara saber.

Así que fingió que era verdad, que no tenía amigos, que estaba encerrado aquí, solo, indefenso y sin esperanzas.

Además, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ed al saber que su nuevo mejor amigo era Jerome. ¿Se decepcionaría? ¿Le importaría? ¿Sólo provocaría más burlas de su parte?

No era como si le interesara lo que pensaba respecto a sus elecciones de compañía de todos modos. No era como si le importara lo que pensaba en absoluto. Ya no. Se dijo y se lo creyó. Ya no le importaba lo que este traidor y brillante hombre al que amó le tuviera que decir.

Se acercó despacio, hablando con cuidado:

—No. Te conozco. Hay algo más. Algo más te trajo aquí.

—No hay nada más, quería que vieras lo bien que me va. Y quería ver lo miserable que estás. Misión cumplida —terminó mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba su camino hacia la salida.

—Ed —Oswald apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, quería gritarle, pero se contuvo, presionando sus labios en una fina línea—. Pronto saldré de aquí. Y cuando lo haga voy a eliminar esa sonrisa de tu cara. Preferentemente con una motosierra —exclamó con burla.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? No tienes amigos. Nadie que te ayude a escapar. Estás totalmente solo.

A pesar de que las palabras no eran ciertas, dolían inconmensurablemente. Edward seguía haciéndole daño cada vez que podía, y aunque en el fondo Oswald sentía que lo merecía, una parte de él ya estaba cansada de ser lastimado una y otra vez por la misma persona.

Bajó la mirada, apretando los labios y odiándose por dejar que las palabras de Edward lo hirieran.

—Lo siento, pero yo no le hago mucho caso ¡a las opiniones de un idiota! —gritó mientras corría detrás de él. Su respiración y su ritmo estaban acelerados mientras lo despedía con maldiciones.

Ni siquiera se merecía su saliva.

Pero cuando se giró y vio el pequeño pingüino de papel sobre la mesa su corazón se detuvo un par de latidos, como si en su pecho el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Se lanzó hacia adelante y tomó el pingüino con cuidado. Una parte de él quería destruirlo pensando que era una última burla de lo que su amistad había representado. Otra parte por el contrario quería conservarlo con sumo cuidado, aunque fuera una trampa.

Al darse cuenta de su entusiasmo se sintió incómodo. Como si estuviera traicionando a Jerome. Presionó el pingüino de papel entre sus dedos, molesto. Pensando con un poco de culpa que no debería querer conservar la figura de origami. Que era incorrecto. Aunque no entendía por qué… se sentía infiel.

“¿A qué? ¿A Jerome? ¿Acaso tenemos una relación o algo?” pensó con una mueca mientras deshacía el pingüino entre sus manos. “¿Le debo fidelidad? Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de relación hay entre los dos.”

Pero el contacto físico era tan íntimo y cercano. Y la cercanía entre ambos poco a poco había comenzado a derribar las paredes de sus temores, abriéndole paso a su corazón y su confianza. A pesar de la mala experiencia de la mañana y todos los pequeños tropiezos donde se daba cuenta de que Jerome y él no estaban en la misma página.

Pero lo más importante es que ya no estaba solo. Saldría de este manicomio tarde o temprano.

Ya no necesitaba a Edward.

Así que presionó el pingüino de papel en sus manos. Al hacerlo, unas letras aparecieron. Era un acertijo.

Y con una risa estridente descubrió que El Acertijo seguía dentro de Ed.

—Sigues ahí dentro. Por eso viniste. Sigues ahí dentro —quizás ahora tenía dos amigos. Quizás Acertijo también podría participar de los planes de Jerome para la ciudad, tal vez podrían ser un equipo.

Acuna el papel en sus manos y sin darse cuenta, se lo lleva al pecho con un ligero suspiro.

☂☂☂

Cuando Edward sube a su auto, el reflejo en el espejo le devuelve la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? No, ¿qué quiero yo? Porque tú eres YO, porque NO existes —grita al vacío con enojo.

—Sabes que es el único amigo real que tenemos, Eddie. Y tú decides abandonarlo a su suerte con esos locos —exclama El Acertijo con en gesto de desaprobación.

—Oswald NO es mi amigo, y no me interesa NADA que tenga que ver con él —baja la mirada, escapando de su reflejo mientras se concentra en arrancar el auto y entrar a la carretera.

—Sigue engañándote. ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón de que hayas venido? —presiona Acertijo con una mueca de disgusto.

—Verlo sufrir, obviamente —miente mientras su estómago se hunde.

Sólo que no puede mentirse a sí mismo. La imagen en el espejo le da una sonrisa, un poco más burlona de lo habitual.

—Oh Eddie, sabes que no puedes engañarme… acabas de decirlo. Yo soy tú.

Edward gira el espejo lejos de él y fija toda su atención al camino. Tratando de evadir los pensamientos que se arremolinan en su cerebro, causándole coraje y disgusto.

Pero las imágenes no se detienen… y sólo se suceden unas tras otras. Su maldita memoria eidética es una maldición. Y cava agujeros en su cabeza con las escenas demasiado nítidas de Oswald en un estado tan lamentable.

Oswald con el ojo morado y la mejilla reventada.

Oswald con su cojera más pronunciada de lo habitual.

Oswald con unos extraños moretones en su cuello y más allá… por su clavícula.

Oswald con labios demasiado rojos. Como si hubiera….

Edward odia más que nunca su capacidad para notar los detalles.

Presiona sus ojos con una de sus manos por un instante, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa que no sea la boca de Oswald agitándose mientras hablaba, su lengua moviéndose lentamente para humedecer sus labios, el rincón de su cuello con moretones que no eran moretones. Con labios rotos que no estaban rotos, sino demasiado rojos por…

El sólo pensar en la palabras le daba nauseas. No se imaginaba a Oswald en esa situación. No quería imaginárselo.

Porque de inmediato, su cerebro proyectaba imágenes de él… causándole todas esas marcas. Y eso no estaba bien, por supuesto. Porque Oswald era su enemigo. Porque él sólo quería verlo sufrir y hacerle daño. Y tal vez también hacerle daño al bastardo que había dejado en ese lamentable estado a Oswald… cortarle las manos por haberlo tocado, sacarle los ojos por mirarlo, arrancarle la lengua por…

Apretó las manos alrededor del volante con demasiada fuerza, imaginando que era la garganta de Oswald. Lo odiaba. Quería tenerlo en frente y apretar su pequeña cabeza hasta destrozarla.

Quería tener su cuello bajo sus manos, presionarlo hasta que dejara de respirar y esas marcas absurdas se borraran.

Quería destrozarlo. Era _suyo_ para ser roto. Nadie más tenía por qué tocarlo. Nadie más tenía por qué dañarlo.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó golpeando sus manos en el volante y perdiendo el control por un momento—. Sé que estás haciendo esto, pero nada de Oswald tiene nada que ver conmigo. No me importa. ¡Y mucho menos con quién se acuesta!

Una risa profunda fue la única respuesta.

Y se dio cuenta de que al fin había dicho las palabras. La realización se formó en su cabeza y reprimió un grito enojado golpeando más fuerte el volante. Sentía que perdía el control de sí mismo y eso lo aterraba.

Porque entonces el lugar sería llenado por su alterego. Y no se imaginaba qué cosas haría si tomaba el mando…

O tal vez sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al fin apareció Ed. Pero no se preocupen... todavía queda mucho Jeromewald por explorar. :)  
> Aunque supongo que si son más fans del Nygmobblepot esto es una mala noticia hahaha.


	8. Esta Ave está celosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald se enfrenta a un par de semanas aburridas sin Jerome. Y cuando éste vuelve... se topa de nuevo con viejas inseguridades.

Oswald volvió a su celda con renovada energía, llevando consigo dos nuevas noticias:

Jerome no le había golpeado para hacerle daño.

Aún tenía un amigo allá afuera, Acertijo.

La mejilla magullada aún le dolía, pero la sonrisa entusiasta no abandonaba su rostro incluso cuando enchinaba los ojos por la emoción y la hinchazón en su ojo le aquejaba.

¡Era un día lleno de noticias buenas! A pesar de los golpes… y del entendimiento de que al parecer no todos en Arkham estaban bajo el dominio del pelirrojo.

Pero por otro lado, descubrió que Acertijo seguía dentro de la tonta cabeza de Ed. Pidiéndole auxilio para escapar de la prisión a la que lo tenían sometido.

Y quizás con su ayuda los planes de Jerome -sean cuales fueran- podrían lograrse con mayor facilidad.

¡Esta apuesta era sólo un ganar-ganar!

Por supuesto que estaba a salvo encerrado aquí, protegido de Gotham, la ciudad que amaba aunque le había hecho tanto mal.

Pero había planes más grandes gestándose, de los que _por supuesto formaba parte._

“A Jerome le encantará que tome la iniciativa y contribuya con un nuevo recluta”, pensó con alegría.

☂☂☂

Sus días se volvieron aburridos y monótonos. Sólo asegurándose de mantener el trono caliente para cuando el pelirrojo volviera. Golpeaba a algunos tontos que querían propasarse. Pero no fue mucho esfuerzo ni trabajo. Todos eran tontos títeres sin gracia.

Por otro lado, su cuerpo había comenzado a resentir la ausencia del otro. Extrañaba el calor corporal arropándolo por las noches, las caricias suaves, los besos salvajes.

Necesitaba el contacto o terminaría volviéndose loco.

Pasaron un par de largas semanas antes de que Jerome saliera de aislamiento. La sorpresa de su regreso llegó durante el almuerzo, cuando obligó a un tonto a ir por su bandeja.

Jerome estaba sentado tomando su comida, absorto en una charla alegre con otros dos hombres y rodeado de nuevo de algunos de sus seguidores.

Oswald sintió el impulso casi instintivo de correr hacia él y rodearlo con sus brazos. Su rostro se iluminó y sin importarle el dolor en su pierna, comenzó a moverse con rapidez a través del pasillo para llegar a él.

Pero se detuvo a medio camino. Analizando la escena que se desarrollaba en la mesa.

Una punzada de dolor se clavó en su pecho. Conocía el sentimiento con intimidad.

Era la misma emoción destructiva que sintió cuando vio a Edward besando a Isabella.

“Esto es irracional”, pensó. “Su relación con ellos no se parece en nada a lo que Edward tenía con Isabella”. Sin embargo, la sensación de traición no se desvaneció. Y antes de notarlo, ya estaba frente a la mesa, mirando a cualquier lado, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

—¡Oswald! ¡Apareciste, viejo! —las palabras de Jerome sonaron asépticas, sin una gota de la familiaridad con la que le hablaba cuando estaban solos. La diferencia en el trato lo incomodó—. ¡Vamos, ven aquí!, ¡déjame presentarte a mis nuevos amigos!

—Es un placer —habló mecánicamente con una sonrisa, saludando a todos con un ademán ligero pero diplomático.

—¡Este chico del costal es mi buen amigo Scarecrow! Un visionario y toda una eminencia científica, aunque su gusto en moda es bastante malo —exclamó el pelirrojo con una mueca resignada en la última frase mientras pasaba un brazo familiar sobre el hombro del chico.

Scarecrow, como se hacía llamar, sólo lo miró con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos, sin decir palabra.

Oswald no sabía a dónde poner las manos. Así que sólo sonrió con mayor cortesía. Presentándose.

—Soy Oswald Cobblepot.

—Sé quién es usted —habló el hombre con un sombrero ridículo de papel— señor alcalde —terminó con un tono burlón y una sonrisa sarcástica.

Oswald también lo recordaba. El hombre había arruinado la cena de los fundadores y posteriormente Edward lo había utilizado como moneda de cambio por su vida.

—Es un gusto volver a verlo, Señor Tetch —respondió cortésmente con ira contenida— es una lástima que nuestro encuentro se dé en tan desalentadoras circunstancias. Es una sorpresa que siga vivo después del estado en que lo dejó Jim.

La cara de Jarvis se contrajo con ira. Y el simple gesto hizo que Oswald se regocijara, medio satisfecho.

—Bueno, bueno, parece que tenemos un historial aquí, chicos. Creo que tendrán que contarme esas historias divertidas de sus encuentros —interrumpió Jerome, acabando con la reciente tensión que comenzaba a formarse—. Pero primero, Ozzie, ¿por qué no tomas asiento? ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte! —señaló la silla con su barbilla y puso su brazo derecho sobre la mesa, usándolo para recargar su barbilla en su palma.

Oswald tomó asiento, receloso del lugar que ocupaban los hombres, uno a cada lado del pelirrojo. Sonrió con cautela, guardando para sí mismo la sorpresa que tenía para Jerome… quizás Edward le serviría más de ayuda para sus propios propósitos.

Entonces la historia comienza a ser explicada. Jerome le cuenta cómo organizó la riña de las semanas pasadas… cómo todo fue un elaborado plan suyo para que lo enviaran a aislamiento y pudiera contactarse con ese par de lunáticos demasiado enfermos.

Una tibia ira comenzó a formarse en su interior al observar a los dos hombres acomodados a cada lado de Jerome, robando toda su atención, riéndose entre ellos, contando lo divertidas que fueron sus semanas.

Mientras él se aburría hasta la muerte en medio de idiotas.

Mientras extrañaba la seguridad y la suavidad de la presencia de Jerome en su celda.

—Al parecer encontraste lo que estabas buscando —interrumpió finalmente Oswald, mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo—. Ya sabes, lo que dijiste que buscaba: _la creme de la locura_ —señaló a los dos hombres con un ademán casual.

—¡Oh Ozzy, no sabes lo que encontré! ¡Estos chicos son todo un tesoro!

—Eso veo —respondió con los celos a tope revolviéndole el estómago. Decidió excusarse, mientras los engranajes en su mente comenzaban a andar—. Bueno, si me disculpan, me retiraré. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Se levantó antes de recibir ninguna respuesta y caminó por el largo pasillo en dirección a su celda sin mirar atrás. Perdiéndose por completo la actitud gélida y sombría que invadió el rostro de Jerome.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad. Y a pesar de que tenía la esperanza de ser visitado por el pelirrojo, éste nunca llegó.

Su alma descendió en un torbellino mientras los minutos se acumulaban creando horas. Esperando.

Al anochecer tampoco volvió a su propia celda a lado de la suya.

Y poco a poco Oswald comenzó a comprender que quizás sólo fue un juguete con el que Jerome se divirtió hasta que lo aburrió. Ahora había encontrado carne nueva con la que divertirse y él había quedado en último plano.

Tomó la nota de papel que tan celosamente guardaba bajo su almohada y la llevó a su pecho de nuevo. Aún le quedaba Acertijo, se consoló.

Pero su corazón caprichoso se negaba a resignarse… a pesar de todas las señales de que su tiempo a lado de Jerome había terminado.

☂☂☂

El plan era perfecto, pensó.

Era apresurado y un poco desordenado, pero era lo mejor que podía lograr en tan poco tiempo y en un lugar como este, donde no tenía a nadie bajo su mando y quienes lo seguían lo hacían como un reflejo de la autoridad que Jerome imponía en ellos.

Todos perros leales, demasiado tontos y atemorizados para decir que no o siquiera intentar cuestionarle.

No fue difícil envolverlos para que hicieran lo quería.

—No me malinterpreten, caballeros. No es nada personal, sólo son negocios —habló con una sonrisa cínica mientras golpeaba de nuevo al hombre atado a la silla delante de él—. Bueno, quizás sí es algo personal —mencionó con un tono cantarín mientras sacaba una navaja del bolsillo de su uniforme—. Y por eso será de esta forma, tan personal como una navaja lo puede hacer.

Pasó la punta afilada por la garganta del hombre de cabello largo y sombrero estúpido, deteniéndose un momento sobre su pulso. Su sonrisa se ensanchó de nuevo.

—Pero antes de acabar el juego creo que es justo que disfrute un poco más. ¿No creen chicos? —preguntó a un par de bufones que se habían encargado de traer y atar a sus víctimas.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Claro que sí, señor pingüino!

Respondieron casi al unísono en un tono sumiso mientras agachaban sus cabezas, temerosos de que _el juego_ también los incluyera a ellos.

—Hey chicos, ustedes también pueden divertirse, vengan aquí y denle algunos golpes a estos idiotas —exclamó Oswald con una amplia sonrisa, haciéndoles espacio para que se unieran al juego.

Los jóvenes temerosos se acercaron, colocándose cada uno frente a una silla.

Pronto ganaron confianza y la mano del mayor se clavó por completo en la boca del estómago de Jonathan Crane, sacándole un jadeo fuerte y doloroso.

El otro joven azotó sus puños desesperadamente sobre la cara de Jarvis, tratándolo como a un costal. Parecía estar desahogando todas sus frustraciones sobre la cara del hombre.

Oswald se rió, alto y estridente. La adrenalina comenzaba a llenarlo; pero sabía que debía detener el espectáculo antes de que alguno de los jóvenes se quedara con el premio de matar a los objetos de su enojo.

—Muy bien chicos, es suficiente. Muévanse para que pueda terminar con esto de una vez —espoleó a los jóvenes mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Jarvis con navaja en mano— Señor Tetch, no sabe lo emocionado que estoy de saldar cuentas. Todos en Gotham saben que no deben meterse con el pingüino, o lo pagarán muy caro. Y usted y su amigo se metieron conmigo. Es justo darles una retribución adecuada —explicó con paciencia.

Sabía que los hombres le habían hecho daño, principalmente el joven Jonathan Crane cuando creó esa toxina del miedo que le hizo quedar en ridículo y lo expuso de una manera demasiado humillante. Su ira aumentó al recordar los sucesos de algunos meses atrás. Sin embargo, sabía que esa no era la principal razón para deshacerse de ellos. Todo se resumía a uno de los más primitivos sentimientos humanos: los celos.

Así que clavó la navaja en el muslo de Jarvis. La sangre comenzó a manchar el uniforme, derramándose despacio hacia el suelo. Oswald sonrió, saboreando la emoción. Tenía la certeza de que no sería descubierto. Había trazado cuidadosamente su plan, armando un escenario perfecto para culpar a los reclusos que odiaban a Jerome.

Así que escuchar la voz del pelirrojo a su espalda era lo último que esperó.

—Parece que un pajarito se está portando muy mal.

Sintió que se congelaba. La respiración se le detuvo y la navaja en su mano tembló. Se enderezó con cautela, tratando de recomponerse antes de girarse para no mostrar nada.

No esperaba que las cosas se tornaran de esta manera… pero de nuevo, Oswald nunca fue una persona con suerte, así que debió esperar que las cosas no salieran como estaban planeadas.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo, pero estaba seguro de que su vida corría peligro. Dio un vistazo alrededor, tratando de analizar todas las salidas, todos los puntos que pudiera utilizar para escapar o ganar tiempo.

“¿Cómo se ha enterado Jerome?”, pensó. No entendía qué había salido mal con su plan.

Cuando se giró por completo lo comprendió al instante. Vio la cara asustada de uno de los hombres que lo ayudaron a realizar su plan, se estrujaba las manos con angustia, mirando a cualquier lado, menos a él. Se delataba con su sola presencia.

—Jerome —es todo lo que pudo decir. Todo había salido mal, pero si el pelirrojo decidía que era momento de deshacerse de él, estaba listo para pelear. Apretó su agarre sobre la navaja, esperando cualquier señal para lanzarse al ataque.

Su corazón estaba apretado en su pecho. Imaginándose los escenarios posibles de cómo terminaría todo. La recurrente inseguridad a la que estaba acostumbrado comenzó a asentarse en su estómago y una ligera tristeza invadió su cuerpo. Pensando que Jerome reaccionaría como Ed cuando mató a IsabellA.

Así que lo último que esperó fue escuchar su risa divertida haciendo eco en el lugar.

—Eres un pajarito celoso, Oswald. Parece que no he puesto suficiente atención a mi pajarito últimamente y vino por un poco —mencionó Jerome con diversión mientras se acercaba con pasos rápidos a Oswald.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás y escapar, el pelirrojo lo tomó de la muñeca, haciendo demasiada presión, obligándolo a soltar la navaja, que se estrelló con un ruido sordo contra el suelo.

Estaba avergonzado y se sentía humillado, pero era verdad. No quería dejar de ser el centro de su atención. Trató de soltarse del agarre, pero era demasiado firme. Y al intentar alejarse sólo provocó que Jerome lo envolviera en un abrazo poderoso.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma errática, asustado. Muchas emociones bailaron dentro de él. Temor, ira, confusión, desconfianza, odio. Pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, pegado al piso sin responderle. Su visión estaba vidriosa y comprendió que lágrimas habían colmado sus ojos. No podía evitarlo. Deseaba tanto ser notado, ser reconocido, estaba tan necesitado de afecto que el simple abrazo lo desarmó de toda pretensión.

—Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto. ¿Todo este espectáculo es porque te no te presenté adecuadamente?, ¿quieres que diga ante todos que eres mi _novio_? —habló Jerome contra su oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la sala lo escucharan.

Las palabras fueron un bálsamo helado cayendo sobre su persona. Un jadeo avergonzado salió de su boca y trató de huir, sintiéndose humillado de nuevo. Pero al menos las lágrimas habían remitido.

Estaba tan enojado y sensible que su voz salió entrecortada.

—Déjame —pidió. Y sonó más como una súplica que como un reclamo.

Jerome lo envolvió más cerca, acariciando su esponjoso cabello entre sus dedos. Consolándolo con voz suave.

—Shh, shh, shh. Entiendo mi error, debí hacer las cosas bien. Después de todo parece que estás chapado a la antigua. Es mi culpa, parajito. Sólo quería cuidarte y mantenerte a salvo. Aislamiento no hubiera sido un lugar muy agradable para ti —se explicó—. Y la riña tenía que parecer creíble. Si no hubieras estado presente habría sido sospechoso, dado lo cercanos habíamos sido hasta el momento.

Al escuchar las palabras Oswald sintió que todos los pensamientos se le revolvían.

“¿Por qué no está enojado?, ¿por qué no intenta matarme?, ¿por qué se está justificando cuando fui yo quien casi mató a sus hombres?, ¿por qué me está consolando como si yo fuera al que hirieron?, ¿se está burlando? ¿es esto un nuevo tipo de humillación pública?”, se llenó de preguntas, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta lógica.

La reacción de Jerome no era lógica. Estaba preparado para enfrentarse a golpes, para luchar por su vida, para defenderse hasta la muerte de la venganza de Jerome. Pero lo único que le había dado a cambio de su berrinche descomunal fue… ¿comprensión?

No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, la única respuesta posible que conocía era la violencia. Ed le había enseñado eso. Que cuando te metes con las personas importantes de otro, sólo puedes recibir daño.

Cuando levantó su rostro del pecho de Jerome y miró alrededor, notó que todos se habían ido. Dejándolos en silencio.

No podía hablar, sentía que si lo hacía diría alguna tontería. Sus emociones estaban al rojo vivo y no las comprendía en absoluto. Apretó los labios en una fina línea. Y con suavidad se soltó por completo del agarre.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que dijo mientras se alejaba despacio hacia su celda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que avisé que esta semana no actualizaría. Pero ya no sé si quiero participar en la DamiJon week.  
> Por otro lado, estoy bastante entusiasmado con este fic, y no quiero soltarlo y perder la inspiración o el hilo de la historia.
> 
> ¡Los comentarios y los kudos siempre son agradecidos!


	9. Esta Ave...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald descubre que su cuerpo es capaz de sentir cosas que jamás imaginó.  
> Y que tal vez ceder el poder de vez en cuando es algo... bastante agradable.
> 
> Advertencia: escenas 18+ con contenido sexual explícito. Si son menores de edad o no gustan de este tipo de escenas, pueden saltarse el capítulo libremente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no agrega mucho a la trama más que profundidad a la relación de estos dos. De hecho, pensaba ponerlo como un oneshot aparte para que la gente que no guste de este tipo de escenas se lo pueda saltar libremente. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo escenas de este tipo, fue un gran esfuerzo emocional, terminé super estresada después de escribirlo (con un gran dolor de cabeza por varios días) y si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de Vgal_shonen_neko que me tuvo muchísima paciencia y corrigió la gramática así como me dio consejos muy provechosos, este capítulo no hubiera sido posible. Muchas gracias uwu
> 
> Espero no decepcionar y que este capítulo sea disfrutable.

Su corazón seguía inseguro a pesar de las palabras reconfortantes de Jerome.

El remordimiento le apretaba las entrañas.

Así que se encerró en su celda y permaneció en silencio sentado en la vieja silla, recargado contra la mesa con sus manos sosteniendo su cara mientras repasaba sus acciones del día.

“Otra vez me he dejado llevar por mi emociones”, pensó con desánimo. “Ed tiene razón… soy incapaz de cambiar”, la realización fue como un balde de agua que revolvió su estómago.

La puerta se abrió y Jerome entró, recargándose unos segundos contra la pared. Su rostro estaba extrañamente serio. Le sostuvo la mirada sin reservas mientras se aproximaba a la mesa, estaba tan sereno que a Oswald le costaba leer sus pensamientos. Aunque no era como si alguna vez hubiera podido leerlos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, con una voz demasiado insegura.

—Se te olvidó esto —respondió Jerome arrojando su navaja sobre la mesa. Luego lo miró a los ojos, expectante.

Una tensión atemorizante se comenzó a formar en el ambiente provocando que Oswald temiera por su vida.

Y como si Jerome hubiera leído sus pensamientos, se arrojó de nuevo hacia la navaja, tan rápido que Oswald apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse.

La amenaza de la navaja en manos del pelirrojo estalló su adrenalina, se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de tomar distancia de la _amenaza._

Hay una mirada oscura en la cara de Jerome y la sonrisa maniática lo envuelve de nuevo.

Se acercó con paso firme, con la navaja preparada, hasta acorralar a Oswald contra la pared.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tenías? —habló con burla—. ¿Esa es todo la ira del gran pingüino?, ¿de El Rey de Gotham? —pasa el filo de la navaja por la mandíbula de Oswald, haciéndolo levantar la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Esperaba más de ti, pajarito. Quizá no eres tan divertido como pensaba —amenaza, arrastrando suavemente el filo hacia la garganta pálida, tapizada de marcas de mordidas—. Tal vez ya no me sirvas más —termina con una sonrisa demasiado desagradable.

Y Oswald puede soportarlo. La ira de saberse rechazado y reemplazado por un par de idiotas lo llena de rabia. Lanza un cabezazo contra Jerome, empujándolo lejos. Toma ventaja del ligero mareo que provoca en el pelirrojo para arrebatarle la navaja, pero el movimiento es descuidado y ambos caen al suelo.

—Eso es, justo ahí —Jerome sonríe, satisfecho—. Esa es la chispa que me encanta.

Pero Oswald está demasiado concentrado en su propia ira, con los pensamientos nublados por las emociones revueltas. Así que prepara la navaja entre sus manos y la lanza hacia abajo, con la intención de clavarla en el estómago del pelirrojo.

Lo cierto era que esperaba pelear más. Tenía la esperanza de forcejear con él, de compartir algunos golpes más para desahogar su furia. Pero Jerome no se movió.

Oswald realmente no quería matarlo, y al notar que el pelirrojo no esquivaría la estocada, intentó desviar el golpe a último momento.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido, provocándole un rasguño grande pero no profundo a su costado. La tela había sido rasgada y una pequeña mancha roja se estaba comenzando a formar.

El corazón de Oswald tembló con un ligero toque de preocupación, que se apagó al instante que Jerome soltó una carcajada.

El enojo volvió a hervir en su cuerpo y con dificultad se levantó del suelo.

—¿Por qué no te defiendes, por qué no peleas! —exigió con un arrebato de frustración.

Su única respuesta fue la risa estridente taladrándole el cerebro. Quería callarlo de una vez, así que pateó su costado, pero antes de que su pie se estrellara contra él, Jerome lo tomó de su pierna débil y lo arrastró de vuelta al suelo con él.

Oswald forcejó, lleno de energía a pesar del dolor.

Lucharon uno contra el otro. Y antes de que lo pudieran notar, el ambiente dejó de ser el de una lucha entre dos enemigos y se pareció más a la sensual lucha entre dos amantes.

Los jadeos por el esfuerzo de la pelea se filtraron por las paredes, haciendo eco de sonidos extraños.

El aire vibró, cambiando el ambiente. Una corriente eléctrica los rodeó, empujándolos más cerca.

Los cuerpos haciendo fricción, zonas comprometedoras frotándose y el éxtasis de la lucha pronto se convirtieron en un deseo hambriento por más contacto.

Un juego divertido, violento y sensual al mismo tiempo.

Los empujes y gruñidos pronto perdieron la connotación de violencia, sustituida por deseo.

El alma de Oswald aún estaba herida por emociones que no alcanzaba a comprender. Sólo sabía que el pecho le dolía por la traición y quizás también por la culpa.

Pero los toques fáciles de Jerome lo complicaban todo aún más. Cargados de una energía especial. Haciéndole imposible evitar el creciente calor en su vientre... y más abajo... en su entrepierna.

Es todo tan confuso y caótico en su mente.

Dolor y deseo.

Culpa y placer.

Necesidad y desconsuelo.

Entretejidos, fusionados a tal grado que no podía distinguir una emoción de la otra.

"Definitivamente soy un masoquista emocional...", pensó, mientras las lágrimas finalmente se liberaban de sus ojos, dejando de luchar y abrazándose con fuerza al regazo de Jerome.

Sus emociones estaban tan descontroladas que no pudo contenerse más. Dejando que las lágrimas lavaran sus pensamientos, llevándose con ellas las palabras no dichas.

Después de largos minutos acurrucados en el regazo del otro, Jerome se movió, instándolo a levantarse.

Una vez parados, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, atrayéndolo un poco.

Oswald instintivamente intentó retroceder un paso. Tratando de poner espacio entre sus cuerpos y romper la electrizante tensión que se había formado en el aire. Pero sus pies se quedaron anclados al suelo, sostenidos por una atracción invisible.

—Quiero tenerte —dijo Jerome en un susurro.

—Estoy aquí —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jerome olía a tierra, sudor y un ligero toque metálico. Su mirada penetrante no se apartaba de él, absorbiéndolo. Una suave risa se derramó de sus labios.

— Mi pajarito está herido. Pero ya estoy aquí para arreglarlo —la mano en su espalda vagó por la tela debajo del uniforme con apenas un fino roce de sus dedos.

Su presencia era fascinante, una mezcla de peligro y dulzura que le hacía estar continuamente alerta. Tan adictivo que siempre _necesitaba_ más.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo… —su voz era baja, buscando algún pensamiento para huir pero fallando en el intento. La inseguridad se derramaba de sus poros y transpiraba nerviosismo.

—Sé que estás molesto y te sientes excluido.

—Claro que no —respondió tajante, más ansioso que molesto.

En ese instante una cálida mano acunó su mejilla, rozando con su pulgar sus labios. La suavidad de la caricia lo desarmó.

—Pero estamos _juntos_ en esto. _Tú y yo_. 

La respiración se le detuvo, entreabriendo los labios con ojos llenos de estrellas. Su corazón, por su parte, decidió que su tiempo había expirado, dejando de latir largos segundos –o así lo sintió–.

Antes de que pudiera ser capaz de hilar un pensamiento, el rostro de Jerome se acercó al suyo, su aliento acaramelado le acarició las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios callaron cualquier reclamo que comenzara a formarse en su boca, estremeciendo cada célula de su cuerpo hasta la médula.

Eran duros al tacto. Dulces como siempre. Pero la gentileza con que lo abrasaron era aterradoramente suave, casi reverencial.

Era un beso diferente a los demás. Todos fueron hambrientos, agresivos. Demasiado desordenados para proyectar algo más que necesidad.

La suave caricia en su rostro hizo derretir cualquier armadura con la que se estaba protegiendo. Era el gesto más tierno que había recibido de alguien que no fuera su madre. Las dudas escaparon como helio hacia el espacio y se dejó llevar por el toque, fundiéndose en el beso.

Era una especie de poderosa conexión en la que transmitía todo lo que sentía, todo lo que anhelaba, todo lo que deseaba pero le fue negado. Tal vez… se merecía este momento. Merecía tener una conexión con alguien, ser adorado con caricias tan sutiles y _amorosas._

Inmóvil, presa del deseo, le dejó hacer. Vencido por la espiral de emociones que estallaban en su pecho.

Sintió que un rayo lo atravesaba, partiéndolo por la mitad y haciéndolo cenizas. Encendiendo un fuego débil y pequeño de sus restos, creciendo a cada segundo, haciendo combustión hasta llenarlo todo.

Los dedos de Jerome se deslizaron con cautela, dejando un camino de calor a su paso, hasta llegar a su garganta, donde acariciaron suave pero posesivamente las marcas difusas.

Pasaron segundos o quizás minutos… sin darse cuenta, sus manos se habían enrollado en la tela de su uniforme, aprisionándolo. Ese cálido beso quemó su interior hasta que se sintió tan hambriento que presionó su cuerpo contra el de él en un intenso gesto de entrega, buscando ser correspondido.

Pero el beso se cortó dejándolo sin aliento. Su respiración era irregular y los bordes de sus ojos brillaban de rojo, húmedos por el éxtasis embriagador que lo había colmado.

—Dime lo que quieres —exigió Jerome con voz ronca y baja, clavando sus profundos ojos grises en los suyos.

La mano que rodeaba su cintura seguía acariciando su espalda baja con ligeros roces circulares de las puntas de sus dedos, mientras su otra mano sostenía su garganta, acariciando con sutileza la vena palpitante en su cuello, haciéndole difícil pensar.

“¿Qué es lo que quiero?”, se preguntó. Y la respuesta se formuló en el instante, clara y contundente.

—Todo. Lo quiero todo —respondió con los ojos nublados por el anhelo. Necesitaba todo lo que Jerome estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle, y lo que no, lo arrebataría. Tomaría todo lo que quisiera, porque lo deseaba _todo_ y más.

Quería sus brazos envueltos alrededor suyo protegiéndolo del mundo. Quería su corazón, sus pensamientos, sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo, devorar sus labios hasta quedar sin aliento. Quería dejarse consumir por su locura y fundirse en uno solo.

No lo supo hasta que lo preguntó, pero lo deseaba tan intensamente que la necesidad deshacía sus entrañas, disparando su respiración y sus latidos. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente y pequeños jadeos necesitados salieron de su boca. Ese deseo salvaje lo estaba devorando. El fuego debía ser apagado o lo terminaría consumiendo entero.

Y como la mejor forma de luchar contra el fuego es usar el fuego… Jerome lo consumió con sus propias llamas.

A través de la pequeña ventana de la fría celda se filtraban diminutos rayos de luz crepusculares, mezclando claroscuros de forma armoniosa y creando la escena de una pintura renacentista con los cuerpos de los dos amantes unidos.

El beso de Jerome era hambriento, necesitado y posesivo. La pasión del gesto hizo estallar una bomba en su pecho, expandiéndose por cada nervio, encendiendo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban nublados por el deseo, consumido por la abrumadora y embriagante experiencia que casi le hace perder el sentido.

Pero antes de que pudiera desfallecer por la cantidad desorbitante de sensaciones, Jerome se apartó, con un sonido húmedo. Su mirada era vidriosa, como si estuviera intoxicado con alguna droga.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Todo el ambiente a su ruedo se deshizo. Juntaron los hilos y crearon un nuevo escenario donde sólo existían ambos. Esto ya no era una vieja y mugrienta celda de Arkham. Se había convertido en un recinto perfecto, un palacio seguro para los dos reyes.

Oswald tenía miedo de moverse y romper el hechizo. De hacer un movimiento atrevido que derrumbara el progreso, pero su cuerpo estaba sediento de más contacto, su deseo ya no podía ser contenido con sólo besos.

Tragó el nudo en su garganta, pero antes de pronunciar una palabra, Jerome se separó unos centímetros sin perder el contacto con su piel, rozando las puntas de los dedos sobre su espalda baja, navegando por el pronunciado hueso de sus caderas hasta su vientre. El toque erizó sus poros, provocándole un ligero suspiro.

El pelirrojo aprovechó la oportunidad y lo jaló con delicadeza de la cintura de su pantalón, empujándolo hacia el viejo catre donde se dejó caer sentado. Oswald lo siguió, atraído hacia su cuerpo como un imán.

“Te seguiré a donde vayas. Incluso si eso significa mi propia ruina”. Las emociones al rojo vivo lo arrojaron a un abismo, despojándolo de todo pensamiento racional. Salir de ahí sería difícil, pensó. Descartó la idea en el momento que Jerome lo arrastró hacia su cuerpo uniendo sus llamas de nuevo.

Estaba siendo abrasado hasta la base, quemado desde la raíz. Su núcleo se deshizo con el suave toque con el que rodeó su cintura entre sus brazos y lo acomodó sobre sus piernas. Sus tibios dedos se deslizaron de nuevo bajo la fría tela, trazando círculos estimulantes en su espalda mientras su mirada tempestuosa se clavaba en sus orbes aguamarina, sin perder el contacto. Sin abandonarlo en ese pozo sin fondo en el que caían.

Oswald se dejó hacer. Porque no entendía hacia dónde se dirigían. No conocía el camino ni sabía cómo transitarlo. Así que puso en sus manos el trabajo de guiarlo… a su ritmo, a la cadencia que él deseara. Para no estropearlo de ninguna manera.

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó Jerome con voz ronca, dando un ligero tirón de su camisa hacia arriba.

No necesitó terminar las palabras, Oswald entendía lo que pedía. ¿Y cómo podía negarle nada cuando lo veía como ninguna otra persona? ¿Cómo si quiera pensaría en decirle No a esa mirada tormentosa llena de tanta necesidad como la suya?

Pero poner las palabras en su boca era más difícil que pensarlas. Su garganta se secó, entreabriendo los labios y parpadeando apresuradamente para contener su pudor. La anticipación lo invadió y enrolló las mangas de su camisa en sus manos, con ansiedad. Quería desviar su mirada, sintiendo el ardor de la vergüenza subir por su cuello hasta manchar sus mejillas. Subió sus manos apretadas en puños para cubrir su cara y evitar que lo leyera, que viera a través de las finas capas que lo envolvían, que notara su deseo tan claro como el agua.

Jerome lo comprendió como una señal de rechazo y retrocedió. Pero antes de soltar la tela, las manos de Oswald capturaron sus antebrazos con fuerza, marcando medias lunas.

—No te detengas, por favor —rogó. Y su voz le pareció ajena. Como si otro ser lo poseyera—. Soy tuyo, para hacer lo que quieras —las palabras salieron ahogadas, contenidas.

Abrieron una puerta desconocida en el mar tempestuoso de los ojos del pelirrojo. Se lanzó a él, capturando sus labios en un acto inundado de necesidad.

Sintió el calor intenso que su cuerpo desprendía, la firmeza de sus apretados músculos a través de la tela, la poderosa garra de sus dedos en su pelo, aferrándole con posesividad y deseo.

Abrió los labios, devolviendo el gesto. Entonces la lengua de Jerome invadió su boca, acariciando su lengua a un ritmo salvaje, explotando sensaciones violentas que apenas fue capaz de procesar. Se dejó llevar. Sin restricciones. Al fin libre de los estándares elegantes con los que se había moldeado para presentar una cara diplomática ante el mundo.

Sus manos enrollaron el pliegue de su propia camisa y en un movimiento brusco, se despojó de ella, arrojándola al suelo con premura, dejando al descubierto su esbelta figura. El frío del ambiente erizó sus poros y se pegó al pelirrojo buscando envolverse en su fuego.

Los dedos de Jerome trazaron su cuerpo como suaves toques de un pincel invisible. Electrizando cada átomo a su paso… recorriendo un sendero imaginario desde sus blancas caderas hasta las finas pecas salpicadas en su pecho.

Un ligero jadeo escapó de sus labios por la intimidad de las caricias. Y el pulgar del pelirrojo aprovechó el momento para capturar sus húmedos labios entreabiertos, frotando círculos estimulantes sobre ellos.

Después de unos instantes su dedo se aventuró hacia el interior de su boca, jugueteando con su lengua e incitándolo a moverse. Su otra mano estimuló sus pezones persistentemente, haciéndole descender por una vorágine de sensaciones inexplicables, desarmando sus pensamientos.

Estaba al borde, incapaz de contener el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Clavó las manos en sus hombros y empujó sus caderas contra Jerome, buscando la liberación de su deseo con un gemido contenido.

Pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo. Rodeó su cintura sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

Primero llegó el sonido, que hizo eco en el recinto. Y cuando el mensaje alcanzó su cerebro la sensación se unió con el placer, arrancándole un gemido mezclado con dolor.

La palma de Jerome acunó su nalga, masajeando suavemente donde se había estrellado.

Otra nalgada llegó demasiado pronto.

—Despacio… —alcanzó a decir con un jadeo. Su respiración era agitada y las revoluciones de su ritmo cardiaco competían con la velocidad de una bala.

Su interior ardía como si lava se derramara por su vientre hacia cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—Te tengo, Ozzie —respondió Jerome—. Déjame encargarme de ti —posó sus labios sobre su cuello presionando suaves besos mientras su mano masajeaba de forma estimulante sus glúteos—. Déjame cuidarte.

El placer estalló entre los dos cuando el pelirrojo empujó sus caderas contra el cuerpo lívido de Oswald a un ritmo constante. Haciendo fricción entre sus miembros sobre la desgastada tela de sus uniformes. Rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, aprisionándolo. Se levantó con un fuerte impulso, cargando su cuerpo y acomodándolo en la cama con suavidad.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas, abriéndolas con cuidado mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Sin perder el contacto, le depositó besos húmedos como rocío de lluvia sobre su pecho pálido como el jade, trazando un cálido camino de pasión hacia su vientre.

Su mano izquierda se elevó hacia su pecho y con ligeros roces de sus dedos estimuló sus pezones como finas alas de mariposa revoloteando entre las flores, haciéndolo estremecerse y soltar pequeños gemidos dulces.

Oswald estaba acorralado. Otorgando el poder a las manos de Jerome.

Y por primera vez se dio cuenta que abandonarse totalmente al cuidado de otro... era... liberador.

Como cuando su madre lo sostenía en sus brazos y lo consolaba.

Sólo que esta vez los matices eran diferentes, sin nada maternal o fraternal en ello. Entretejido con sensaciones fulminantes que le nublaba la vista.

El murmuro suave de los besos húmedos en su vientre se fusionaba con el sonido amortiguado de sus jadeos.

Jerome envolvió su firmeza en su mano, dándole suaves y largas sacudidas. El placer lo llevó al límite. Estaba al borde del precipicio, totalmente dispuesto a lanzarse.

Estaba tan cerca.

Así que no esperó que la humedad de los labios de Jerome se envolviera alrededor de la punta de su excitación. Enrollando su lengua en un vaivén constante, succionando la cima con gentileza y después… llevándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Gemidos agudos se regaron por toda la habitación de la boca de Oswald.

El pelirrojo se retiró un poco, dándole una sonrisa lobuna y triunfante, sólo para volver de nuevo a su miembro, sacudiendo su mano al ritmo de su boca. Dejando pequeñas lamidas de vez en cuando.

Oswald clavó sus uñas en los hombros del pelirrojo, incapaz de contenerse más. Y las palabras que pensaba formular fueron imposibles de pronunciarse. Sintió que todos sus sentidos chocaban y un placer imposible estallaba desde su centro. Trató de hablar, de avisar a Jerome, pero su voz salió entrecortada, casi irreconocible.

—A-alto —gimió.

Pero Jerome no se movió, tomó la erección en su boca hasta la base. Bebiendo toda su ardiente semilla, sin derramar nada.

Oswald cerró los ojos mientras sus propios jadeos retumbaban en sus oídos. Sus uñas se habían clavado demasiado profundo en los hombros del pelirrojo, pero éste no emitió protesta alguna de dolor.

Su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose con las réplicas del placer vibrando en todas sus células. Y cuando su mente se hubo despejado un poco, se encontró con el rostro de Jerome a su lado, acunándolo en un abrazo protector y posesivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al fin lo hice... finalmente logré escribir smut. Es un gran logro... realmente espero haberlo hecho un poco bien al menos.   
> Gracias por leerme uwu


	10. Esta Ave comparte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald ha recibido mucho de Jerome, así que decide devolverle un poco de lo que le dió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: escenas 18+ con contenido sexual explícito, NSFW.

No supo en qué momento su ropa terminó en el suelo. Sólo sabía que estaba tendido sobre el catre, desnudo con los párpados entrecerrados, los labios húmedos y medio abiertos. La respiración aún agitada. Envuelto en la calidez de las llamas de Jerome, incluso a través de la tela a rayas.

Se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones a tal punto que olvidó la vergüenza e incomodidad de mostrar su pierna llena de cicatrices… se olvidó de sus vulnerabilidades.

El pudor con el que siempre cargaba como una pesada maleta, estaba tirado junto a su ropa.

Nada importaba mientras estaba envuelto en esos brazos ardientes y su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose con las réplicas de su propio placer.

Entre la maraña de sensaciones miró el pelo rojo fuego de Jerome y se le figuró como un atardecer ardiente. Como esos ocasos que sólo había visto en las pantallas. Ésos, que no existían en Gotham.

Y que nunca existirían.

Porque Jerome era un hermoso sol que sólo atardecía para él.

Tal vez era la elevación del momento. El éxtasis del placer tras el orgasmo. Tal vez era todo lo que Jerome había hecho por él. Que _seguía_ haciendo. A pesar de equivocarse. A pesar de casi arruinar sus planes.

Tal vez era la gentileza casi antinatural con la que adoraba su cuerpo, muy distinto al toque de Sofia, más un gesto maternal que la pasión arrebatada con la que Jerome le cuidaba.

No sabía qué era. Pero quería devolverle todo lo que le había otorgado.

Era egoísta, era cruel y lo quería TODO para él. Pero en ese momento estaba tan pleno que se sentía desbordante.

Estaba tan lleno que lo único que quería era compartir su felicidad.

A la única persona que le había dado sin esperar nada. A pesar de sus fallas.

_Al menos, eso creía._

En medio de esos pensamientos, se giró despacio, enfrentándose a Jerome. Miró a sus abismales ojos de acero. Perdiéndose en la sensación de seguridad y plenitud.

—Eres como el fuego —dijo mientras enredaba en su dedo un mechón del rojo cabello que le había caído por la frente.

—¿A qué viene eso? —respondió el pelirrojo con un ligero resoplido.

—Y también eres como el acero —ignoró la pregunta y continuó en lo suyo, acercándose hasta su cara y depositándole suaves besos sobre los párpados. Sus manos, traviesas y sin escrúpulos, pasearon por las mejillas mancilladas con cicatrices, trazando sutilmente un camino hasta los labios duros y ásperos.

Cuando se alejó, Jerome lo miraba con una chispa juguetona y una sonrisa liviana.

—Quién hubiera pensando que el gran _Pingüino_ era un _sentimental_ —bromeó un poco.

Pero en ese instante, a Oswald no le importaban mucho las bromas. Sólo había un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Se aventuró a tocar la firmeza del pelirrojo a través de la tela, sin apartar la mirada de los orbes grises. Buscando algún indicio de rechazo o de incomodidad.

Los ojos de Jerome se abrieron con sorpresa y por un breve momento, su cuerpo se puso tenso, pero no le detuvo en sus avances, sólo lo miró expectante con curiosidad. Una invitación a continuar. Una _prueba,_ quizás.

Oswald recibió la señal clara, incluso a través de la bruma de su propio placer.

Pero aún así tenía que preguntar… porque Oswald no haría nada que Jerome no quisiera. Lo respetaría tal como él lo hizo.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó con seguridad mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre la cintura del pantalón de Jerome, asentando su gélida mano sobre el vientre desnudo, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la sensación, dándole tiempo a procesar que no le haría daño. Que le brindaría tanto placer como él le había dado.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de la boca del pelirrojo y sus párpados se agitaron como alas de colibrí. Pero no lo rechazó. Sólo asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

A oswald no le bastaba.

—Jerome, di las palabras —presionó de nuevo. Poniendo un suave beso sobre su mejilla para darle confianza.

—Sigue adelante, pajarito, antes de que me arrepienta —respondió con una media sonrisa.

Oswald asintió y con mucha paciencia esperó hasta que los músculos tensos bajo sus dedos se relajaron un poco, deslizó la mano por el suave camino de vellos que le poblaba el vientre hasta su intimidad, tan rojos como la mata en llamas en su cabeza.

Jerome jadeó por el toque suave y su boca formó una pequeña O.

Oswald disfrutó la reacción positiva de su cuerpo, que conservaba su firmeza a través de sus avances. Y a pesar de su inexperiencia, tomó confianza con rapidez, envolviendo en su mano la calidez del hombre.

Jerome cerró los ojos, su mandíbula apretada haciéndole juego.

—Mírame —exigió Oswald—. Estoy aquí, contigo —habló, rozándole con sus labios la línea de la mandíbula.

—Te veo —dijo al abrir los ojos, liberando un jadeo tembloroso.

—Soy yo. Soy Oswald —arrastró sus dientes por la piel blanca salpicada de pecas tentadoras, su lengua navegó un sendero húmedo y delicioso. Y después, succionó.

Una ligera risa mezclada con placer brotó de los labios de Jerome.

—Por supuesto que eres Oswald. Por supuesto que eres tú, avesita —replicó con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, más lívido—. Si no fueras tú, ya no podrías usar esas manos.

Y con esa respuesta, Oswald se sintió seguro para avanzar tan lejos como quisiera. Bajó por el cuerpo cálido de Jerome y deslizó el pantalón fuera de su cuerpo, arrojándolo al mismo montón donde estaba su ropa.

Para su sorpresa, Jerome estaba más dócil y cooperador de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Dejándose hacer y tocar.

Oswald se sintió en control nuevamente y un calor _extraño_ dentro de él encendió un chispa de placer distinta a la de hacía unos momentos. Quizás… era el placer de tener dominio sobre un hombre que no aceptaba autoridad alguna, poder sobre el individuo más inestable de Gotham.

Aunque fuera un _poder fugaz._

Abrió las piernas blancas y tonificadas de Jerome, y éste no protestó. Ni siquiera intentó poner resistencia. Dejó que le manejara a su antojo y cuando Oswald se posicionó entre sus piernas, lo rodeó con sus muslos, presionándolo contra él de forma descarada y atrevida.

Oswald acarició la pálida piel desde los muslos hasta la entrepierna, donde yacía la erección palpitante y húmeda de Jerome.

—Dime si te gusta —se escuchó diciendo, y se sorprendió de que esas palabras salieran de su propia boca, tan desvergonzadas que provocaron una sonrisa impúdica del pelirrojo.

—Me gusta —respondió aún con la sonrisa traviesa.

Oswald sintió que el calor le subía por el pecho y le quemaba la cara. Pero no había tiempo para echarse atrás. Estaba aquí y debía seguir con el _trabajo_. Soltó una ligera risa y repitió los movimientos que le vio hacer al otro.

Deslizó los dedos por su erección con caricias cálidas y cuidadas de arriba abajo, cuando se sintió seguro aceleró el ritmo y aunque al principio temió ser demasiado brusco, pronto su inseguridad se esfumó al escuchar los suspiros ahogados y sensuales provenientes de la boca de su amante.

La forma tan exquisita en que el hombre se exponía volcó su corazón. Haciéndole sentir un cariño inexplicable. Cada caricia tenía un efecto evidente en él. Sus pequeños jadeos pronto se convirtieron en gemidos entrecortados que se regaban de su boca sin ningún pudor.

El valor lo inundó y envolvió la excitación de Jerome en su boca, tal como el otro hombre lo hizo. Fue tímido al inicio, dando pequeñas lamidas sin perder el contacto con su mirada, leyendo sus reacciones, aprendiendo lo que le gustaba.

Jerome tenía los ojos entrecerrados húmedos y brillantes, embriagado por la pasión, sus dedos se le clavaron en la nuca, empujándolo a tomar su miembro y Oswald se dejó llevar por el movimiento, apretó los labios alrededor de la erección y acompañó el movimiento con su ágil mano derecha, mientras la izquierda acariciaba suaves círculos sobre su vientre.

El cuerpo de Jerome comenzó a moverse de forma errática, vibrando con cada caricia.

—Ozzie… —dijo en un hilo de voz mientras trataba de alejarle jalando su cabello.

Pero Oswald no se movió, tomó su mano con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos, presionándolos con gentileza… como diciéndole “aquí estoy, ríndete a la sensación, yo te atraparé, estamos _juntos_ en esto”.

Como si Jerome hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, sus movimientos se volvieron más caóticos y revueltos, sus caderas siguieron su propio ritmo, descontrolado y acelerado contra su boca. Y entonces, gimió. Tan alto y profundo que por un momento, el único sonido en la habitación era el eco del placer. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Oswald al momento de liberar toda su presión mientras le estrechaba su mano con fuerza entre la suya.

Oswald lo bebió, como si se tratara de un regalo especial sólo para él. El líquido caliente se regó por las comisuras de sus labios y con un movimiento rápido del dorso de su mano, se limpió los restos que escurrían. El sabor le parecía extraño, no se parecía a nada que hubiera probado con anterioridad, pero el gusto no le desagradaba. Si venía de Jerome, lo aceptaría todo, fuera lo que fuera.

Sumido en sus pensamientos dulces, apartó los ojos de Jerome, la distracción fue suficiente para ser jalado con fuerza a los brazos del pelirrojo con cariño casi opresivo.

Pero Oswald se dejó hacer, porque sabía que los dos estaban vulnerables y expuestos, como nunca lo habían estado con nadie. Ambos necesitaban el consuelo del calor humano después de esa explosión de sensaciones inexplicable.

Cuando sus pasiones se asentaron, un suave ambiente de paz se estableció en la celda. Jerome le mantuvo abrazado mientras se sumía poco a poco en la dicha post-orgásmica. Sus respiraciones aceleradas volvían a un ritmo relajado y los minutos que se sucedieron estuvieron invadidos por un silencio sereno, lleno de palabras no dichas y que no _tenían_ que pronunciarse para ser verdaderas.

Pero la felicidad venció a Oswald y habló.

—Confío en ti, Jerome Valeska, caótico mocoso rebelde y peligroso… —susurró contra su cuello.

La suave risa de Jerome le hizo cosquillas en el cuero cabelludo.

—Y yo en ti, Sr. Pingüino —rebatió con alegría en la voz. Su mano le apretó la suya en un suave gesto cargado de cariño. Sus dedos seguían entrelazados, unidos para sostenerse uno al otro en el abismo que caían.

—Te estoy entregando algo que he otorgado pocas veces… y que me ha valido… innumerables traiciones. ¿Eres consciente de eso? —preguntó con la voz quebrada—. Si me traicionas… yo…

—Shh —lo calló Jerome levantando su rostro con sus dedos tibios—. Yo soy quien debería decir eso. Pero ambos sabemos lo que pasará si nos traicionamos el uno al otro. No es necesario decirlo —sonrió de forma sombría mientras acariciaba el pulso en su cuello.

Pero los ojos de Oswald estaba acuosos, incrédulo de sí mismo. De estar otorgando nuevamente su confianza a alguien tan pronto… a alguien tan peligroso e inestable como Jerome.

Instintivamente se apretó más contra su cálido cuerpo, a pesar de la amenaza sutil, a pesar del tono oscuro y el fugaz brillo de peligro en su mirada.

Porque en ese momento, en ese lugar… Jerome era lo _único_ que tenía.

Y quizás era la _única_ conexión _verdadera_ que tendría con una persona jamás, lo único _real._

Porque lo que tenía con Jerome era _verdadero_ y _bidireccional_. Y si se traicionaban… también sería hacia ambos lados. Pero al menos sabía que si el hombre iba a herirlo, lo haría de frente. No _jugaría_ con sus sentimientos como lo habían hecho otros. Sería un ataque franco y directo, como lo eran sus toques seguros y firmes.

Así que contra todo pronóstico, Oswald asintió y se acurrucó en los brazos del peligro. Porque, qué más podía hacer. Porque, a dónde podía correr. Si él mismo se había arrojado al abismo.


	11. Esta Ave tiene un plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días son tranquilos en Arkham, hasta que ya no lo son... viejos temores se unen a los nuevos y las pesadillas se pueden volver realidad cuando una visita inesperada llega con una amenaza.
> 
> Pero Oswald siempre ha sido un hombre que sabe improvisar y salir adelante dentro de la adversidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos a la programación habitual. No más NSFW... por ahora, huhuhu.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, tan tranquilos como podrían ser dentro de Arkham. Y a pesar del pequeño altercado que Oswald tuvo con Tetch y Crane, las cosas estaban relativamente serenas entre ellos; incluso se acercó tanto a Ben que llegó a considerarlo su _amigo¸_ a pesar del desagrado y repulsión que le provocó durante un tiempo aquella escena que presenció en el comedor donde violaba el cadáver de un sujeto en medio del caos del motín, esas imágenes jamás desaparecerían de su memoria, pero fuera de eso, era bastante cuerdo, agradable y mucho menos fanático que el resto de locos, el hombre era bastante culto, estaba entrados los 40, de estatura baja, cabello castaño casi rubio, ojos achinados color miel y piel clara cremosa, su nariz era bastante pequeña para su cara y cuando sonreía se formaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas que lo hacían parecer bastante simpático e inofensivo, fácilmente podría pasar por una persona totalmente normal.

Oswald estaba tan cómodo que a veces incluso olvidaba que estaba encerrado con un montón de locos. Se mezclaba tan bien entre ellos, que comenzaba a olvidar el mundo allá afuera.

—And we were dancing, dancing —cantó Ben al tono de una canción de Taylor Swift que sonaba desde la bocina.

—Like we're made of starlight, starlight —continuó Oswald, sonriendo.

Durante su estadía en Arkham había conocido muchos nuevos y diferentes tipos de música que aunque al principio le habían parecido aburridos, con el tiempo les había encontrado el gusto. Sobre todo porque había muy pocas fuentes de diversión y una de ellas era cantar en grupo junto a Ben y otros de los reclusos que les hacían coro.

_Ooh, ooh, he's talking crazy_

_Ooh, ooh, dancing with me_

_Ooh, ooh, we could get married_

Todos corearon y Oswald se rió, divertido. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, era apenas el tercer vaso que tomaba, pero un ligero mareo comenzó a teñir sus sentidos.

—¿Ben? —su voz salió pastosa, el hombre no contestó, se giró demasiado rápido y la velocidad del movimiento lo hizo tropezar, cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron todo estaba oscuro, quizás ya era de noche. Su cabeza punzaba con un dolor constante, como si hubiera bebido demasiado y tuviera resaca. Agitó la cabeza y trató de llevarse las manos a los ojos para desempañarse la vista.

Fue cuando notó que sus manos estaban atadas. No sólo sus manos, estaba restringido también de los pies. Por lo que podía sentir, estaba sobre una cama. Las alarmas saltaron a su cabeza y lo primero que sintió fue pánico, sin embargo, no había ningún otro ruido alrededor, ni otro movimiento, así que otro pensamiento llegó.

Quizás era una broma de Jerome, tal vez era un juego, quería explorar algo nuevo y para ello necesitaba que tuviera las manos quietas... el problema era que no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Por más que intentaba calmarse, su corazón no bajaba su ritmo acelerado.

—¿Jerome? —llamó al vacío—. ¿Jerome? —repitió—. ¡Jerome! —alzó la voz un poco más alto—. ¡JEROME! —gritó en pánico después de unos minutos en silencio—. ¡No es gracioso! ¡Sea lo que sea esto, primero hay que hablarlo!

El ruido de bisagras rechinando hizo eco en el cuarto vacío, un par de pasos siguió a eso, junto a un murmullo de voces.

—¿Lo traes?

—Por supuesto.

—Estoy ansioso por conocer sus efectos.

—Esto será liberador para el Sr. Cobblepot.

—No tengo dudas.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!? —preguntó Oswald a nadie en particular. Escuchó las voces, pero no pudo reconocer ninguna, la bruma del alcohol _o las drogas_ lo tenía aún demasiado desorientado.

—Relájese, esto no durará mucho, después de esta... terapia, usted será una persona nueva y ya no habrá _nada que temer._

—¿Nada que... temer? ¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¿Quién es? —preguntó con dificultad, tenía la boca seca y la garganta le raspaba con cada palabra. "Es Hugo Strange o algún psiquiatra loco que me está metiendo a una loca terapia experimental", pensó aterrado mientras comenzaba a temblarle el cuerpo.

—Sr. Cobblepot, tranquilícese. Esto es por su bien _y el nuestro_ —habló el hombre de voz amortiguada.

—¡NO, NO, NO! —gritó Oswald con pánico, no podría soportarlo de nuevo. No más. No de nuevo... esas imágenes de él matando a su madre.

—Sujétalo o no podré poner la inyección —repitió el mismo hombre de voz apagada.

—Es más fuerte de lo que pensé y no deja de moverse, debimos traer ayuda —contestó el hombre de voz cantarina.

—No. Con nosotros es suficiente, si Jerome se entera podría matarnos. Es mejor si nadie más lo sabe, cuando esto termine él también estará agradecido.

—Tienes razón, ¿quién podría confiar en una _cosita peligrosa_ como ésta? Capaz de atacar a sus propios aliados por _su_ _inseguridad._

—Le estamos haciendo un favor a Jerome, pero él no lo verá de esa manera hasta que le presentemos el regalo.

—Así es, querido amigo, pero debemos apresurarnos, el tiempo apremia, tic tac, tic tac—terminó con una risa aguda que resonó por toda la habitación.

Oswald estaba demasiado asustado para prestar atención al contenido de la conversación del par de hombres que lo mantenían restringido, tratando de pelear con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de saber que era inútil. Cuando sintió el pinchazo en el cuello supo que era el fin, miles de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza, pero todos ellos se borraron en el instante en que durante el forcejeo el velo que cubría sus ojos fue arrancado y pudo ver a sus dos captores, o al menos a uno de ellos.

Jarvis Tetch con su ridículo sombrero de papel sostenía su cabeza con dificultad en un ángulo doloroso e incómodo, mientras Jonathan Crane con el costal cubriéndole la cara, le clavaba la aguja en el cuello sin titubeos.

La realización cayó de inmediato y la conversación que había ignorado hasta el momento, pronto tomó sentido. La voz amortiguada era del joven Crane, mientras que el tono cantarín pertenecía a Tetch.

El miedo inicial se transformó en ira, que luego se volvió pánico al comprender lo que le estaban inyectando. Cuando la toxina llegó a su cerebro, las imágenes horribles comenzaron a reproducirse, una tras otra. Pudo sentir sus lagrimas escurrir por sus mejillas y por más que rogó, ningún consuelo llegó.

—JEROME. JEROME. JEROME —gritó, pero no hubo respuesta—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Lo único que veía repetirse una y otra vez era la misma escena de Martin sonriendo alegremente, seguida de disparos ensordecedores y la imagen del niño lleno de balas desangrándose en sus brazos. Era un bucle infinito y doloroso.

—Martin... Martin... Martin... —sollozó el nombre una y otra vez, aterrado. Porque todo era real. Aunque se repitiera una y mil veces la misma escena, siempre era real. Quizás habían pasado horas, días o semanas. Había perdido por completo la percepción del tiempo, su cuerpo dolía por todos lados y la garganta le quemaba por gritar tanto, pero era la única forma de hacer menguar un poco el miedo.

—Shh shh shh pajarito...

—Martin... —volvió a repetir en el momento que la escena se reprodujo de nuevo, cambiando ligeramente al final cuando escuchó otra cosa además de los disparos, algo parecido a un breve murmullo, al susurro del viento contra las hojas de los árboles.

—Shh shh shh...

Apretó los ojos con fuerza haciendo tensión con su cuerpo, deseando que así desapareciera el miedo. Pero las imágenes volvieron.

—¡No lo mates! No a Martin, no... no por favor —rogó de nuevo, mil veces. A Sofia, a nadie.

—Vuelve... regresa a mí —clamó una voz entre la bruma.

Oswald escuchó y supo que no era Sofia respondiendo a sus súplicas, porque era una voz demasiado varonil para ser de ella, porque era una voz demasiado dulce para ser suya. Por lo tanto, trató de concentrarse en todo lo que no era el cuerpo de Martin en sus brazos. Como la nueva sensación de calidez alrededor de su cuerpo, el sonido constante de la voz tratando de reconfortarlo, el olor a metal y a caramelo... así que se armó de valor y finalmente abrió los ojos empujando todas esas imágenes horribles lejos de él, reemplazándolas con el confort de los ojos profundos de Jerome, que le miraban con serenidad.

—Shh shh shh —volvió a repetir con voz suave—. Se acabó, todo se acabó, pajarito, estás a salvo.

Oswald lo miró sin parpadear porque temía volver a encontrarse con la misma imagen de Martin muerto, hasta que los ojos le ardieron y sintió que se le secarían... porque si esto era un sueño, no quería volver a la realidad.

—¿Dónde están Tetch y Crane? —preguntó con la voz rasposa.

—Shh shh... me encargué de ellos, descansa Ozzie bebé —respondió con una mueca mientras se acomodaba en el pequeño catre.

Sólo entonces Oswald se dio cuenta del fuerte agarre que tenía sobre Jerome, sus uñas le habían perforado la piel de la espalda y el hombre sangraba, pero no le estaba exigiendo que le soltara. Se tomó su tiempo para mirar alrededor mientras aligeraba su agarre, la jeringa casi llena estaba en el suelo junto a las cuerdas que se usaron para atarlo, no había nada ni nadie más que ellos dos en la habitación. Darse cuenta de ello lo tranquilizó un poco más y pudo al fin descansar de la tensión que tenía en el cuerpo.

—¿Los mataste? —preguntó finalmente.

—Oh no, _cariño,_ no puedo hacer eso. Aún tengo usos para ellos. Realmente preferiría que se llevaran mejor.

—Supongo que tampoco quieres que los mate —gruñó.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras, _por ahora._

—Son parte de tu genial plan —fue más una declaración que una pregunta.

—Eres un chico listo, Ozzie, no necesito confirmártelo para que lo sepas. Y ya hemos hablado de eso. Pensé que todo estaba claro.

—¡Quizá debiste aclarárselo a tus amigos! —se quejó demasiado fuerte y la garganta se le desgarró por el grito.

—Suficiente. Descansa por ahora, tendremos más tiempo para eso después.

—Todo estaba bien, yo no hice nada esta vez... —sollozó, incapaz de contener el miedo que aún albergaba sus sentidos.

—Uhm. ¿Qué tal un chiste? Detenme si ya escuchaste este... —comenzó Jerome, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero fue interrumpido por un leve empujón en el pecho de Oswald—. Ouch, está bien, me callo. Pero tú descansa.

—Uhm —respondió Oswald cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose, pero el descanso no duró mucho cuando escuchó otra voz, jadeante y preocupada llegar desde la puerta de la celda.

—Se-señor J —habló el hombre tartamudeando—, el Sr. Pingüino tiene un _visita_ , los guardias lo están buscando.

Oswald se tensó en el instante y sólo una persona se le vino a la mente. _Edward._

—¿Una visita? —preguntó Jerome poniéndose de pie de inmediato— ¿Quién es?

—No-no lo sé, _señor J._

—Eres un inútil —exclamó, dándole al pobre hombre un golpe sordo en la mejilla y derribándolo al suelo—. No irá, ve a hacérselo saber a los guardias.

—NO —respondió de inmediato Oswald, poniéndose de pie aún muy inestable y mareado—. Iré. Está bien.

Jerome le miró, sus rostro era sombrío y sus labios tenían una mueca de disgusto, claramente se oponía a que fuera a la _visita_.

—Te esperaré en tu celda —habló finalmente cuando la batalla de miradas terminó.

Oswald suspiró, sintiéndose momentáneamente triunfante mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia el área de visita.

☂☂☂

No era lo que se esperaba.

—Hola, jefe —habló Zsasz con una sonrisa torcida—. Veo que el loquero te trata bien. Te ves reluciente —supuró sarcasmo.

—Zsasz —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. El miedo hizo temblar su cuerpo y en un gesto para intentar ocultarlo, juntó sus manos—. ¿A qué debo el placer de esta visita?

—Siéntate, no muerdo —apunto hacia la silla terminando con un guiño.

—Aquí estoy bien, Zsasz. Sé directo, ambos sabemos que no viniste a una visita amistosa —su cerebro comenzó una carrera a mil por hora, si el hombre lo quisiera muerto, ya lo estaría, pero el pánico no lo abandonaba—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Parece que el asilo te ha hecho perder los modales —negó con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación mientras fruncía el ceño—. Por otro lado... ¡tan directo como siempre!

—No estoy para juegos, ¡por qué estás aquí! —alzó la voz acercándose unos pasos, arrepintiéndose a último momento cuando vio la sonrisa de Victor ensancharse más.

—No es nada en particular. La jefa está un poco preocupada sobre tus nuevas amistades. Teme que te estés yendo por el... mal camino —replicó, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto dramático y preocupado—. Qué diría _Gertrude_ si se enterara de que te juntas con un psicópata tan deleznable como ese... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Gerald?

—¡No te atrevas a decir el nombre de mi santa madre! —exclamó con los puños apretados.

—¿Venom? ¿Elgome? ¿Jerónimo? —siguió diciendo nombres al azar e ignorando a Oswald.

—¡JEROME! —gritó rodando los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia el cielo de forma exasperada.

—¡Ah! ¡Jerome! Sí, sí, justo él. La jefa está _muy_ preocupada de que este chico te pueda _influenciar_ a hacer cosas... tú sabes, _indebidas_ —levantó las inexistentes cejas.

—Ah —jadeó Oswald en cuanto escuchó la palabra " _indebidas"._ Y un sonrojo descomunal manchó sus mejillas de inmediato.

—Como pensar que puedes dejar Arkham —continuó Zsasz con un tono ligeramente amenazante en su voz.

—Oh —dejó escapar Oswald con profunda vergüenza mientras se reprendía a sí mismo por dejar que su mente viajara a una dirección totalmente equivocada de pensamientos _impuros_ en medio de una clara amenaza de muerte.

—¿Te lavaron el cerebro de nuevo? —preguntó extrañado por la reacción de Oswald.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a responder aún demasiado cohibido, mirando a cualquier lado, menos a Victor.

—Esa cara de inocente e ingenuo, no sé si la estás fingiendo. Pero la jefa quiere que te quede claro que sabe muy bien sobre tu cercana relación con Jerome y espera que recuerdes que aún tenemos a Martin —terminó mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba a paso firme hacia la salida—. Y la jefa no dudará en cumplir sus amenazas esta vez si intentas escapar.

Oswald se quedó parado ahí, mirando al vacío. Todavía confundido y avergonzado. Sus ojos húmedos y su corazón latiendo rápido.

Regresó cojeando a la celda, sólo para encontrarse a un muy enojado Jerome sentado en su silla, esperándolo pacientemente para tener una charla. Pero Oswald ya no podía más... había sido un día demasiado largo, muchas cosas habían sucedido a la vez sacándolo de su _zona de confort,_ recordándole que había un mundo allá afuera,y ya no era capaz de soportar la marea de emociones.

El mar de lágrimas comenzó a inundar sus mejillas y sus sollozos llenaron la habitación mientras se balanceaba hacia un confundido Jerome y se dejaba caer en su regazo.

—Shh shh... ¿qué-qué sucede? ¿es la toxina de nuevo? ¿aún no pasan los efectos? —cuestionó con cautela mientras lo arrullaba y lo empujaba con cuidado a la cama—. ¿O fue la visita? —preguntó con un tono más sombrío y una ligera tensión en su cuerpo.

Oswald negó con la cabeza, incapaz de contestar:

—Es Martin —dijo finalmente—. Victor Zsasz vino a amenazarme, Sofia sabe sobre nosotros —miró al par de orbes azules con profunda tristeza—, dijo que si escapo... matarán a Martin.

El cuerpo de Jerome se volvió a tensar y su mandíbula se apretó, su rostro se puso aburrido y sus labios formaron una fina línea.

—Martin, Martin, Martin. Todo es Martin. ¿¡Quién es este Martin!?

Oswald estaba confundido y un tanto divertido, incluso sus lágrimas se detuvieron de golpe por la sorpresa de la reacción del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que respondió.

—Durante todo el juego de la toxina del miedo —agitó sus manos de forma dramática mientras se levantaba y caminaba de un lado a otro por la celda— lo único que hacías era repetir una y otra vez ese nombre sin parar. Creo que me estoy poniendo celoso.

"Así que es eso", pensó Oswald con diversión, justo antes de estallar en risas.

—Entonces estás celoso de un niño de 11 años.

La cara de Jerome se puso pálida _si eso era posible_. Muchas emociones pasaron por su rostro, sospecha, duda, frustración, enojo y finalmente, ganó la diversión. Se acercó a paso rápido a la cama mientras se reía, pero la risa se apagó en cuanto se colocó sobre Oswald, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cuello.

—Espero que no me estés mintiendo, pajarito.

Oswald conocía este tipo de inseguridad, _oh, el cielo sabía que sí,_ la sentía casi a diario, pero jamás se habría imaginado que alguien tan _confiado_ y _carismático_ como Jerome pudiera sentir algo así... y menos por alguien tan _feo_ y _poco especial_ como él. De algún modo enfermizo, le hacía sentir _halagado,_ y aún con las manos presionando un poco demasiado fuerte sobre su cuello, sonrió con _cariño,_ acomodándose un poco más para exponer mejor su cuello en una muestra de... _confianza._

—Quizá puedas conocerlo... una vez que estemos afuera —se aventuró a decir.

—¿No temes que le haga daño? —preguntó Jerome después de un momento de shock mientras soltaba su agarre y pasaba sus dedos con suavidad sobre las ligeras marcas que comenzaban a formarse sobre la piel pálida de Oswald.

—¿Le harías daño? —cuestionó con suspicacia mientras sostenía sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad—. Estoy loco después de todo —terminó mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—Supongo que me tendré que arriesgar —broméo. Hizo una pausa, preparándose para lo que iba a decir—. Jerome —habló finalmente, con voz seria—. No puedo irme contigo.

Las manos de Jerome se presionaron con fuerza y su cara hizo una mueca horrible con un gesto decepcionado.

—¿Vas a dejarme? —la frustración se regó de su voz.

—¿Qué?

—¿No confías en que puedo hacer grandes cosas? —la ira era cada vez más difícil de contener

—Jerome.

—¿No crees en mi plan?

—Jerome —trató de calmarlo con voz suave, pero sólo consiguió que el agarre sobre sus manos fuera más salvaje—. Me estás haciendo daño.

—¿ _Tú tampoco_ crees en mí?

Era bueno para leer a las personas, siempre lo había sido, así que le dio al hombre lo que necesitaba para calmarse, porque además, era cierto, Oswald creía que este joven psicópata era capaz de llevar a la locura a Gotham y aunque eso le preocupaba demasiado, no era una prioridad para él en este momento.

—YO CREO en ti, Jerome Valeska —exclamó con voz _fuerte y dominante._ Porque sabía que Jerome necesitaba volver a conectarse a la tierra, pues estaba perdiéndose en uno de sus _desvaríos_ y Oswaldhabía comenzado a conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que este _resentimiento_ no era para él.

—MIENTES, ¡no confías en mí, nadie lo hace!

—No puedo irme porque si lo hago matarán a Martin —dijo mientras arrancaba sus manos de las garras que las tenían presas y las envolvía en el rostro de Jerome con suavidad—. A menos que tengas elementos allá afuera que puedan ayudarme a rescatarlo antes de que salga... —antes de que terminara la frase una chispa se encendió en su memoria y sus ojos se abrieron grandes y emocionados.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Jerome aún con sospecha.

—¡Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudar! —contestó con frenesí—. Es un viejo amigo, quizás lo conozcas como El Acertijo.

—Un nombre ridículo —respondió el pelirrojo con una mueca—. ¿Qué es?, ¿un payaso?

—Más o menos. Pero es un genio y necesita mi ayuda, si le hago este favor quizás él me ayude —hizo una pausa y se corrigió—, _nos_ ayude con Martin.

Jerome asintió con cautela sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Entonces... ¿cuál es tu plan? —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el catre junto a Oswald.

—El plan es este...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón el retraso, estaba con tanto desánimo y con tan poca inspiración, que es casi un milagro que haya podido escribir esto. Fue gracias a la diosa Taylor Swift que lo logré. Y sí, por eso puse esa canción al inicio, fue la que me empujó a salir de mi letargo y la que me hizo escribir después de días de bloqueo.
> 
> Los kudos y comentarios siempre son muy agradecidos.  
> Pueden seguirme en mi twitter @xEternaParadoja :)


	12. Esta Ave tiene que irse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oswald tiene que irse", es un pensamiento que se repite y da muchas vueltas en la cabeza de Jerome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El día de hoy he intentado algo nuevo, cuando comencé esta historia pensé que jamás me atrevería a hacerlo, no me sentía capaz. Alguien me dijo que cuando el sentimiento llegara, simplemente fluiría y las palabras saldrían… creo que tenía razón y ese día llegó. Espero no decepcionar, así que, aquí vamos…

Jerome se consideraba un agente del caos. No recordaba desde qué momento sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar en torno a ideas anárquicas, pero desde que el placer de asesinar a su madre surgió, supo que no quería parar.

Quizá todo inicio en el momento que quemaban cigarrillos en su cuerpo y su frágil mente infantil se rompió pieza a pieza para intentar protegerse. O cuando el agua hirviendo insensibilizó sus nervios y desconectaba su cerebro de la realidad creando escenarios de destrucción y ruina para todos aquellos que le causaron daño. No lo sabía con exactitud, y si era sincero, ya ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

Pero desde que Oswald llegó a su vida, había comenzado a disfrutar de lo que nunca tuvo y pensó que nunca tendría: palabras cálidas, halagos espontáneos a su creatividad e ingenio, dedos suaves entre su cabello húmedo recién lavado, sonrisas dulces, miradas inocentes y besos castos en las noches antes de dormir.

Jerome sabía que no lo merecía, pero lo quería todo.

Esta _relación_ era un sendero de descubrimiento para los dos, y aunque comenzaron con el pie equivocado con esa mala experiencia en la que Jerome _presionó un poco_ a Oswald para sacarlo de su _prisión,_ pronto encontraron un camino nuevo, mucho más beneficioso e inesperado para ambos.

Así que, como botones los de las rosas cuando llega la primavera, se abrieron con confianza, pues, aunque se habían lastimado, al menos no lo habían hecho al punto de intentar matarse o traicionarse - _aún-._

Y Jerome se atrevió a exponerse, tan vulnerable como nunca lo fue.

Dejó que lo cuidaran y lo consintieran. Sabía que no lo merecía porque había causado mucho daño, sin embargo, no quería que acabara, pues entendía que sus días estaban contados, que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que tomó lo que se le dió y dió lo que tenía, porque vivía con tiempo prestado.

Así que trama, organiza y anota en su pequeño diario sus planes tanto como su mente dispersa se lo permite. Hasta que se da cuenta que ya no está planeando, sino dibujando tonterías, y luego el dibujo ya no es una tontería sino los ojos claros de Oswald, pero finge que sigue concentrado, con lápiz en mano y el rostro agachado fijo en el cuaderno, da una mirada de reojo al catre donde Oswald lee apacible el viejo libro que le consiguió con algún guardia corrupto.

—¿Cómo era tu familia? —no supo de dónde vino la pregunta, pero en cuanto salió de sus labios comprendió que era un pedazo más que ambicionaba tener del hombre. Porque sabía que estaba viviendo _contra la naturaleza_ y en cualquier momento la tierra lo reclamaría de vuelta. Así que siempre tomaba lo que podía de Oswald.

—¿Mi familia? —se detuvo en su lectura, miró un momento al vacío y un gesto rápido de dolor pasó por su rostro, pero no pasó desapercibido para Jerome.

—¿Te lastimaban? —aventuró, con una mueca de disgusto mientras se giraba en la silla y lo miraba de frente.

—No, no, no —replicó Oswald, demasiado rápido, casi asustado—. No se trata de nada de eso. Mi madre que en paz descanse, era una santa, siempre me trató con mucho amor, era una mujer demasiado noble para este horrible mundo, y mi padre, aunque no tuve la dicha de conocerlo por mucho tiempo, fue un hombre que me abrió un lugar en su familia cuando fui abandonado fui arrojado de lado por esta ciudad —su rostro se distorsionó por algo parecido a la ira y la traición—. ¿Por qué de pronto me preguntas por ello?

—¿Y qué fue de ellos? —ignoró la pregunta, hambriento por saber más y más de este hombre que le causaba tanta fascinación.

El rostro de Oswald volvió a mostrar una mueca de dolor y Jerome lo siguió mirando con curiosidad, esperando pacientemente a la respuesta.

—Tus amigos Theo y Tabitha Galavan secuestraron y asesinaron a mi madre.

—No eran mis amigos, ni siquiera me agradaban —se excusó Jerome con un gesto extravagante de sus manos—, sólo se aprovecharon de mi genialidad, eran unos asquerosos fascistas —luego se giró a su cuaderno y tomó su lápiz de nuevo—. ¿Cómo era físicamente?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Curiosidad. Nunca podré conocer a mi suegra y eso me pone un poco triste —dijo sin levantar la vista, concentrado en su cuaderno.

—¿¡TU QUÉ¡? —gritó Oswald. Y Jerome sonrió sin voltear, burlándose de la forma en que el pobre pajarito se ponía con sólo unas palabras.

Entonces Oswald le explicó como pudo, quizás demasiado exagerado, la belleza angelical de su madre, su gusto victoriano en ropa, su acento húngaro, las deliciosas comidas que le preparaba, los bonitos cuidados. Y Jerome no entendía cómo alguien que recibió tanto amor y cuidado terminó convirtiéndose en El Pingüino y sólo por eso, Jerome terminó admirándolo más. Entonces, los garabatos que plasmaba en su cuaderno se transformaron en una cosa con forma y cuando Oswald terminó su relato, Jerome levantó el cuaderno y con orgullo se lo mostró, había una figura del retrato de _Gertrude._

Oswald le dio una sonrisa pura y sincera. Jerome estuvo feliz de _tomarla,_ tomaría todo lo que pudiera de Oswald, pieza por pieza.

~~~

Jerome sabía que a veces podía ser un poco supersticioso… creencias tontas que quedaron marcadas dentro de él como esas viejas cicatrices en su piel, creencias estúpidas por haber crecido entre gitanos, putas y payasos en un mugriento circo.

—¿Crees en fantasmas? —preguntó un buen día en el que después de la ducha, descansaba en el regazo de Oswald mientras leía su libro. Se dejaba consentir con delicados dedos enredándose en su pelo mientras ronroneos de satisfacción se liberaban de su boca con suavidad.

—Sí —respondió con voz suave y lejana. Oswald era muy bueno para ocultar sus emociones, pero Jerome era bastante perceptivo.

—¿Has visto alguno?

—No exactamente —cerró el libro depositándolo en la cama, agachó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos con emociones contenidas—. En mi casa… en la mansión de mi padre, él contó que había _espectros._ Nunca vi nada extraño, pero el lugar siempre se sintió tan… frío —su cuerpo tembló como si realmente fuera capaz de percibir la sensación y se abrazó a sí mismo—. Principalmente una vez que ya no hubo _nadie más_ ahí. Es por eso que ya no volví.

—¿Qué pasó con tu padre? —no tenía curiosidad por el hombre sino por saber qué lo había empujado a dejar el lugar.

—Mi madrastra lo mató —respondió con seriedad, pero un ligero puchero de su labio inferior se hizo evidente, era una característica única de Oswald cada vez que algo lo molestaba, sus ojos estaban acuosos también mientras respondía—. Y en retribución, le di de comer a sus hijos —una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla, pero no hubo señal de que el río se fuera a desbordar.

Jerome sabía que era una anécdota triste. El ambiente, la lágrima en la mejilla de Oswald, la tensión, todo indicaba que debía mostrar _empatía,_ pero así no es como Jerome funcionaba.

No pudo contener la risa vibrando en su pecho por más que lo intentó, apretó sus labios con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la boca, pero la carcajada explotó finalmente. Agitó los pies azotándolos contra la cama con frenesí mientras Oswald lo miraba perplejo, entre disgustado y en shock. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que finalmente se hartara y lo arrojara de su regazo al suelo, donde Jerome siguió riéndose sin parar.

—Es que, es que —intentó articular—, no puedes negar que fue un buen remate. Fue como una gran broma —se rió de nuevo—, como si hubieran preparado un gran acto y tú-¡y tú hubieras hecho el remate! —se carcajeó sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza, pues ya había comenzado a doler por la risa.

—Pensándolo de ese modo… —respondió Oswald con una mueca.

—¡Lo ves! ¡También es gracioso para ti! —interrumpió Jerome— ¡Estoy seguro de que disfrutaste cocinando a esos idiotas! ¡Puedo ver la chispa en tu mirada! ¡Sé que te quieres reír!

En cuanto lo dijo, una risa suave brotó de los labios de Oswald volviéndose más fuerte y estridente a medida que se mezclaba con su propia carcajada.

Jerome creía en fantasmas, había sido un fantasma durante un año. Había estado en el infierno, ese profundo y eterno pozo asfixiante de dolor. Vacio, _vacio sin fin._

Jerome quería tomarlo todo ahora que podía, pues volvería al vacío, a la nada.

Reírse era el único consuelo que tenía al saber que ese sería el único final que tendría, así que se rió junto a Oswald, juntos contagiaron a los demás presos y pronto todo Arkham se volvió un coro infernal de risas maniáticas.

~~~

A veces se permitía ser muy infantil y se reía de forma natural, no la risa habitual maniaca y contagiosa que todos le seguían una vez que él empezaba, sino una risa verdadera. Porque Jerome no quiere que Oswald se vaya, pero no lo dice.

Así que desde que Oswald manda la carta a ese _enemigo_ suyo, no lo deja solo un instante, lo envuelve en sus brazos desde el ocaso hasta el crepúsculo robándole el aliento.

Se mete cada vez más bajo su piel, Oswald cede ante él, se acurruca y se deja hacer, se pone tan suave en sus abrazos, tan dócil pero tan firme a su tacto. Y al anochecer sus cuerpos encajan con tal perfección que Jerome desea que el tiempo se congele para siempre y el amanecer nunca llegue, tampoco la _muerte,_ que sabe que se aproxima, él la conoce, sabe que _su amiga está cerca._

Porque todo se siente tan perfecto, la calidez, el confort, el consuelo que encuentran en las noches en que se abrazan hasta que darse dormidos y despiertan aún envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Y es tan hogareño que se siente casi familiar… y Jerome siente por un momento que podría quedarse para siempre en este sitio, en este instante, abrazado a Oswald para siempre, apretado a él compartiendo su calor. Sin pedir nada más.

Porque la pasión desmedida que compartieron un par de semanas antes no volvió, fue una línea que cruzaron en un momento de obnubilación, pero que no se volvió a repetir. No tocaron el tema, porque el momento se dio sin palabras, el consentimiento había sido implícito como lo había sido el acto de mímica aquella vez. Pero el juego del amor requería verbalizar lo que en su momento había sido un juego tácito, necesitaban reglas, explicar normas, y aunque era un adepto del caos, jamás pasaría los límites de Oswald. Pero al parecer ambos estaban inseguros de poner en palabras lo que querían, y a Jerome se le acababa el tiempo.

Lo mejor era que Oswald se fuera.

El pensamiento le dolía, eso también preocupaba a Jerome y sólo lo urgía a querer que Oswald se fuera más rápido… y a la vez a que nunca se fuera. Porque a pesar de todo el calor y dulzura que le daba, también le distraía; sus planes estaban truncados, su diario lleno de sus dibujos, de pequeños pingüinos, corazones, de sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz curvada, de frases al azar dichas por el hombre… y nada de sus propios objetivos.

Todo su diario simplemente estaba lleno de…

OSWALD

OSWALD

OSWALD

OSWALD

OSWALD

—¡OSWALD!

—¡Funcionó! —exclamó Oswald mientras entraba en la celda con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos brillosos de emoción—. Recibió la carta, ¡vino! ¡Ed vino! —repitió con alegría mientras se mecía con frenesí y se arrojaba a la cama.

—Es una gran noticia —y por primera vez en años, se forzó a sonreír—. Al fin podrás rescatar a Martin.

—¡Lo sé! Aunque por un momento me asusté, Ed se comportó muy raro ahí —y su rostró se iluminó con un ligero rubor.

—¿Ah, sí? —Jerome no quería sentir ese tipo de cosas, pero su estómago se apretó con una emoción extraña y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, capturando la mano de Oswald con demasiada fuerza.

—Me lastimas —el hombre había aprendido a decir lo que le molestaba y Jerome estaba agradecido por ello. Cuando las palabras salieron, su mano aflojó su agarre—. ¿Por qué actúas así?

—No me gusta ese Ed. Te hizo daño muchas veces y me molesta que esté cerca de ti, no confío en él.

—No es Ed, es Acertijo y está agradecido por haberlo ayudado a salir de su prisión, así que no es un peligro. Además yo… —miró sus facciones analizando su reacción, como preparándose para lo que diría a continuación—, creo que debería adelantarme —su voz fue firme y su mirada se mantuvo fija en los ojos del pelirrojo, esperando su respuesta, pero ésta nunca llegó.

“Oswald se tiene que ir”, se trató de convencer.

—¿Jerome? —parecía que Jerome estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, así que Oswald posó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del hombre y acarició con suavidad—. No te estoy abandonando, Jerome. Tú tienes planes para esta ciudad, planes que no has compartido por completo conmigo —su mirada se volvió más severa pero no acusadora—, así como tú tienes tus _propias cosas_ que prefieres mantener en secreto, yo tengo un asunto personal que resolver con Sofia Falcone y es necesario que me adelante.

“Oswald es una distracción”, se convenció mientras miraba los ojos firmes del hombre mayor.

—Una vez que rescate a Martin _podremos poner toda nuestra energía en nuestros planes para Gotham_ —su mirada se suavizó y sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del pelirrojo, recargando su rostro en el pecho del joven.

—Por supuesto, pajarito —respondió al fin colocando su mano sobre la nuca de Oswald, su voz se volvió un tono más grave cuando respondió—. Nos veremos allá afuera —mintió, lo más probable es que jamás se volverían a ver, o al menos no de la misma forma como estaban ahora. Esto era una despedida, aunque Jerome no lo dijo en voz alta. “Han sido unos buenos meses a tu lado, avecita… ahora debes salir de la jaula”, pensó con algo parecido a la tristeza, no lo sabía, pero supuso que así era como se sentía, al menos así era como recordaba el sentimiento.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡te esperaré! —Oswald, tan inteligente como era, pareció ni siquiera notar la tensión en Jerome, absorto por sus propios planes y preocupaciones.

“Oswald tiene que irse”, se repitió como un mantra una y otra vez durante toda la noche mientras abrazaba a Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, este es un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Jerome, Dios, lo comencé hace como dos semanas pero pasé por muchos problemas familiares y la inspiración se me cortó, no tuve tiempo de escribir y cuando quise retomarlo, simplemente ya no se sentía esa energía que sentí en el momento que comencé a escribir este capítulo. Como sea, creo que logré terminarlo con la misma esencia que lo inicié, espero.


	13. Esta Ave deja la jaula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald se encuentra con una reacción diferente al típico cariño suave de Jerome al que está acostumbrado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Septiembre fue un mes que pasó volando -inserte meme nomecuentestuvidacrac.jpg- así que saltémonos esa parte y vayámonos directo a la acción, sé que están aquí por el fic y sólo me queda pedir una disculpa por el horrible retraso, pero la inspiración llega cuando quiere... dicho esto, espero no decepcionar con el capítulo. :(

Jerome había estado actuando extraño desde que Acertijo llegó un par de días antes. Pero por supuesto, Jerome tenía tantas facetas y era tan imprevisible que le resultaba imposible saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Cuando estaba con Oswald y hablaban de cualquier cosa, a veces simplemente Jerome no podía evitar reírse con tranquilidad y paz, como el niño que fue, con curiosidad e inocencia, con un interés casi ingenuo y una brillo casi infantil. A Oswald le encantaba ver esa chispa de curiosidad en su mirada y su sonrisa natural, la forma en que se acurrucaba en sus piernas mientras cepillaba con dedos suaves su cabello y cómo se quedaba dormido en su regazo después de algunos minutos en los que ambos compartían un silencio cómodo cálidamente genuino, y el pelirrojo lucía tranquilo con las facciones casi tan relajadas como un niño, tan lejos del sádico psicópata al que Gotham _temía._

Jerome tenía tantas facetas, pero sin duda Oswald _amaba_ la faceta de Jerome _sereno_ sobre su regazo fingiendo estar dormido, respirando tranquilo mientras él mismo _fingía_ leer un libro, enredando sus dedos en su cabello recién lavado. Justo como en ese instante.

Oswald fue poseído por el éxtasis del momento, se abandonó a la paz y la dulzura que inundaban su corazón. Dejó el libro a su lado, se agachó y depositó un beso casto en la frente de Jerome, justo en las marcas de cicatrices que rodeaban su cara, cuando se alejó pudo ver el atisbo de una sonrisita contenida y con el dedo índice trazó suavemente la comisura de los labios del joven.

—Sé que estás despierto, mocoso —dijo en tono juguetón.

Jerome abrió un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo de forma traviesa, luego suspiró y finalmente los abrió. Sus ojos tenían otra vez esa profundidad que a Oswald le preocupaba pero a la que ahora se había acostumbrado, porque no significaba daño hacía él. Significaba muchas cosas que aún no comprendía, pero ninguna significaba que sería herido.

—Tienes que irte —dijo el pelirrojo de la nada y un nudo se apretó en el estómago de Oswald por el tono en que las palabras fueron dichas. Algo parecido a la ira y la traición le ardió en el pecho cuando los ojos comenzaron a picarle.

—¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? —preguntó impulsivamente mientras sujetaba al chico del uniforme en una posición incómoda, pero el rostro de Jerome era aburrido, fue por eso que no esperó el ataque.

Jerome lo derribó contra el catre con violencia, estaba prácticamente sobre él, aprisionando su cuerpo con una pierna entre sus muslos y la mano derecha recorriendo la suavidad de su espalda con caricias trémulas, su mano izquierda lo tenía firmemente sujeto de la camisa con los labios a escasos centímetros de su boca y los ojos mirándolo con furia casi animal.

El tiempo se detuvo; y sus almas se conectaron a través de sus ojos. Otra vez no necesitaron palabras cuando sus universos colisionaron con un beso salvaje, la humedad de sus lenguas enrollándose, deslizándose hacía el paladar de Oswald, poseyéndolo con fuerza.

La pasión de los besos se mezcló con la salada humedad que escurría de sus ojos. Jerome lo consoló con caricias gentiles a pesar de que sus labios eran violentos sobre su boca, sus dedos limpiaron los ríos que surcaban sus mejillas y bebió sus lágrimas con cálidos besos.

Después del arrebato emocional se quedó dormido, para su sorpresa, cuando abrió los ojos Jerome no se encontraba en la celda. Y Jerome siempre estaba a su lado cuando despertaba, su corazón se apretó un poco más cuando se encontró solo en el abrazo gélido de las paredes heladas de Arkham, cojeó hacia el área común con los sentimientos aún expuestos. Al llegar con el guardia de turno en el área común, las escenas se sucedieron demasiado rápido.

El golpe en su mejilla acompañado del desmayo sólo agregó leña al fuego de su confusión.

Seguía demasiado desorientado por sus propias emociones y lo que ocurrió entre el recorrido de la enfermería hasta la camioneta de Edward era un borrón. La adrenalina estaba a tope, se estaba riendo, estaba preocupado y su corazón galopaba como si fuera arrastrado por mil caballos.

—¡Viejo amigo! —dijo Oswald con pura emoción—. No esperé tu llegada tan repentina. ¿Por qué no me avisaste con antelación?

—¡Oh, Oswald! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho nuestros planes habrían sido descubiertos! —explicó Ed mientras esquivaba autos a alta velocidad—. Pero esto sólo es parte del plan. Toma, ponte esto —maniobró pasándole una gabardina púrpura—. Es para que no se note que acabas de salir de esa pocilga.

Oswald era un hombre de clase, acostumbrado al buen gusto y los trajes refinados. Al darse cuenta de lo expuesto que se encontraba vestido con esas ropas viejas y sucias frente a su viejo amigo se avergonzó al punto en que su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate. Dentro de Arkham cosas como la ropa, los lujos y las vanidades que otorgaban el exterior habían perdido su significado... había dejado de darle importancia a tratar de fingir ser alguien, _ser algo_ para impresionar, para _intentar imponer miedo o respeto_. En Arkham no tenía que fingir ser _nadie._ En Arkham era _libre._

Sujetó el pedazo de tela entre sus brazos mientras una nueva sensación de pérdida e incomodidad lo invadía. Un mal sabor llenó su boca y una mueca se mostró en su cara, que no pasó desapercibida para el intelecto de primer nivel de El Acertijo.

—Cla-claro... —respondió mientras apretaba la tela en sus manos junto al par de guantes del _mismo tono._

—Siempre te quedó bien el púrpura —dijo El Acertijo con la mirada fija en el camino.

—¿Eh? —su boca dibujó una pequeña O mientras sus ojos se levantaban hacia su amigo con sorpresa, buscando su mirada. No pudo decir mucho más antes de que Edward detuviera la camioneta de pronto y lo empujara de ella con un movimiento brusco que le lastimó la cadera por el golpe seco al caer sobre su pierna lastimada. Un sonido de dolor escapó de su boca, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse o maldecir antes de que Ed lo arrastrara a un callejón cercano y se cerniera sobre él con sus brazos apoyados sobre su cabeza, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

—No te muevas —se puso una capa de color marrón mientras ocultaba su bombín y se agachaba, colocando su rostro más cerca de Oswald, aún sin mirarlo a la cara, todo con meticulosidad certera. Parecía un cirujano siguiendo un procedimiento de forma cuidadosa y clínica—. Te ves bastante descuidado, Oswald —le susurró muy cerca del oído, su mirada seguía en el horizonte del callejón, como buscando algo o asegurándose de que no fueran seguidos por policías.

En otros tiempos Oswald habría anhelado la intimidad del contacto con Edward, pero el sentirlo tan cerca, aunado al susurro en su oído generó un rechazo inesperado en su cuerpo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus manos estaban empujando lejos a su _viejo amigo_ con una fuerza de la que no se creía capaz de poseer.

—Estoy bastante bien, como podrás ver —dijo con voz contenida mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo a través del abrigo color púrpura. A pesar de que la tela era gruesa, el frío que anidó en su pecho no se templó. Bajó la mirada y apresuró el paso, cojeando lejos de Edward sin saber a dónde dirigirse, simplemente queriendo escapar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Oswald? Eres un hombre buscado —exclamó El Acertijo con voz grave y un toque de violencia—. ¿No querías escapar de Arkham por Martin? Ni siquiera me has preguntado por él. ¿Realmente te preocupaba ese niño o sólo querías salir para ir tras Sofia? ¿Tanta sed de venganza tienes que eres incapaz de pensar? Sigues siendo el mismo niño mimado que se deja dominar por sus emociones, veo que no te sirvió de nada la lección, no aprendes, eres sólo...

Antes de que Edward terminara de hablar Oswald volteó con un gesto de berrinche exagerado, como los que solía hacer cuando era alcalde. Por supuesto, Oswald ya **_no_** era la misma persona que Edward conocía, pero éste no necesitaba saberlo.

—¿¡Crees que no merezco mi venganza!? ¡Por culpa de esa arpía pasé más de 4 meses encerrado en ese lugar de locos, Ed, mírame! —gritó con falsa indignación mientras señalaba su cuerpo _demacrado_ con un gesto de exagerado dramatismo que había aprendido muy bien del mejor... _Jerome._ Sonrió para sus adentros, agradecido por las clases de actuación en las tardes de espectáculos y disfrutando por un momento el estado de shock que mostró el rostro de Edward, pero Ed era un _psicópata,_ los psicópatas no sentían empatía, así que concluyó que la mueca en su rostro no era otra cosa que asco.

—Ven —apresuró Ed cortando su trágica escena—. Tengo una base y necesitarás refuerzos, tengo un plan —le sonrió con complicidad, no como el viejo Ed que lo cuidaba cuando era alcalde, sino más como el Ed con el que escapó de las jaulas de la corte de los búhos. Oswald respondió a la sonrisa con una punzada de nostalgia, y pensó por un momento que quizás en serio tenía a un amigo aquí afuera.

Cumpliría su venganza, recuperaría a Martin, lo enviaría lejos de Gotham y luego...

Luego sacaría a Jerome.

Y juntos romperían Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que algunos corazones nygmobblepot se rompieron con esto, pero no me arrepiento de nada hahahahah. Aún queda un largo camino para este fanfic, a pesar de que he estado medio ausente. Otra disculpa porque fue muy corto para la media de mis capítulos :(. La buena noticia es que el siguiente capítulo ya se está cociendo. ;)
> 
> Este capítulo está dedicado a mis fieles lectores, que me inspiran y me dan el aliento para seguir en este fic, que por ningún motivo dejaré tirado, prometo actualizar cada semana como había hecho... y si es posible y mi inspiración es buena, dos veces por semana como cuando inicie.


	14. Este Acertijo se resuelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed y Acertijo se embarcan en un doloroso camino de tortura. Sólo hay una forma de salir de ésta. Y para ello, ambos deben unir fuerzas.
> 
> Advertencia: referencias de maltrato infantil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miren quién ha vuelto... así es, soy yo. No he muerto, y este fanfic tampoco.

Mientras caminaba por los senderos de concreto de las viejas alcantarillas de Gotham recordó con claridad y extremo detalle la conversación que tuvo con Oswald en aquél callejón mientras huían del GCPD. 

La ligera punzada en su pecho cuando el pelinegro lo empujó con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de alejarlo del abrazo _protector_ en el que lo sostenía, la forma en que su pequeño y delgado cuerpo se abrazó a sí mismo con algo parecido al miedo mientras se alejaba cojeando de él.

La debilidad emocional **_su_** debilidad emocional hizo que un acompañante no grato se presentara.

Llevaba el mismo traje verde que él vestía, pero el típico bombín que identificaba al Acertijo no estaba sobre su cabeza, a cambio, un aspecto desaliñado y una mirada de desprecio se posaban en el rostro de aquella proyección que caminaba junto al villano más inteligente de Gotham.

-¡Lo liberaste!, ¡liberaste al Pingüino! -reclamó Ed con los puños apretados y unas enormes ojeras, algo irracional para ser producto de la mente de El Acertijo.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?

-¡Liberaste al niño! -gritó mientras saliva salía de su boca y salpicaba en el traje a medida del supervillano-. No le debíamos nada más.

-Él me liberó una vez -respondió Acertijo mientras trataba de evitar el contacto visual con aquella horrible imagen de _sí_ mismo-. Dos veces -se corrigió-, contando la vez que también te sacó de esa cloaca.

-¡Muy bien, dos veces! Pero no tienes por qué ayudarlo a recuperar su corona, ya no soy su perro faldero esperando por su atención y su aprobación. ¡No lo necesitamos!

-Y él tampoco nos necesita -se unieron ambas voces al pronunciar la misma oración, haciendo imposible distinguir quién hablaba.

Y por unos segundos, la imagen de Edward desapareció uniéndose a la de El Acertijo en aquella penumbra casi cegadora.

-En cuanto tenga lo que quiere nos traicionará.

Fue lo último que El Acertijo escuchó a su proyección decir antes de desaparecer por completo. Dejándolo solo de nuevo con aquella imagen del lamentable y deplorable estado en que se encontraba Oswald al salir de Arkham, la forma en que sus manos se apretaban al final de sus mangas y jalaban la tela exponiendo sus clavículas llenas de moretones y otras marcas.

El lado más posesivo del Acertijo se agitó con sed de venganza hacia todos en Arkham.

Se sentía unido a Oswald de una forma inexorable; de algún modo, lo que le dijo en el muelle mientras Ed le disparaba era cierto, ese segundo fue clave, el momento que le permitió tomar el control por completo y surgir como el Acertijo. Oswald no sólo lo había liberado esta vez, también lo había liberado en el muelle. Ese instante en el que su cuerpo se desvaneció en la profundidad de las aguas tranquilas junto a la mancha sutil de su propia sangre.

Aunque Ed no quisiera tener nada que ver con su viejo amigo-enemigo, El Acertijo le debía muchas cosas.

Oswald le había dado mucho.

Y era un adversario inigualable. ¿Quién más en Gotham podría estar a su nivel sino Oswald?

Como amigo o enemigo, El Pingüino era alguien a quien se debía respetar. Y si tenía que ser derribado o destruído, debería ser por su propia mano.

"Por alguien que esté a su nivel", pensó con arrogancia. "Por alguien que sea digno y no por villanos de cuarta como Sofia Falcone".

Pero para que un Rey caiga, primero tiene que recuperar su corona.

Por eso lo ayudaría a obtener su venganza.

-Por supuesto. Por eso lo estoy ayudando, ¿escuchaste, Eddie? Es por _**tu**_ venganza... es porque Oswald es mío -dijo a las paredes vacías de la alcantarilla mientras se acomodaba la lámpara en su cabeza para ver mejor, con una sonrisa de dientes y la emoción burbujeando en su interior.

Nadie le respondió la excusa _barata._

**???**

  
Mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado por la enorme masa de músculos que era Butch, miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron uno tras otro en su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que la persistente imagen de Ed lo seguía con una sonrisa desagradable, caminando a su lado.

-Así que ibas a conseguirle un poco de músculo a tu _amigo_ Oswald, ¿eh? ¡Mira en lo que nos has metido! -se burló con suficiencia y altivez el pelinegro mientras balanceaba sus largas piernas de un lado a otro por el Club de las Sirenas-. Y decías que eras el listo.

Del otro lado, Bárbara, Tábitha y Butch tenían una cálida plática sobre su dulce reencuentro junto a una promesa de volver a verse.

"Patéticos", pensaron ambos, tanto Ed como El Acertijo.

-Es una pena que no puedas hablar -volvió a molestar Ed desde un banco mientras daba vueltas como un pequeño niño-. Ah, es tan aburrido hablar solo.

El acertijo rodó los ojos desde su lugar en el suelo mientras hacía el mayor esfuerzo por gritar maldiciones y tratar de negociar. De salvar su propio trasero y el de Oswald. Si lo dejaban hablar podría tener a todos en el lugar en su palma con algún plan para derribar a Sofia. Pero al parecer ya eran lo suficientemente listos como para impedirle abrir la boca.

-Al parecer nuestros viejos amigos conocen tus viejos trucos. Quizás Oswald tiene razón, todo son patrones.

La mirada en el rostro de El Acertijo se aguzó. Eso era mentira. Esas palabras de Oswald en el muelle habían sido contra Ed. Él era un hombre de patrones, por supuesto, pero era más listo que eso. Una pequeña chispa de malestar se plantó en su interior mientras Ed continuaba con su diatriba y sólo se intensificó durante la larga plática unilateral de camino hacia el recinto de la Mansión Falcone.

Y mientras hacía planes para escapar, también pensaba en las palabras de Ed, tenía razón en que era un hombre de patrones, por eso volvía con Oswald, donde estaba cómodo y tranquilo. Era el sitio que conocía. El lugar al que se había acostumbrado. Incluso ahora que se había hecho de un nombre propio seguía volviendo a sus pasos, repitiendo patrones, regresando a los lugares a donde le era más fácil desenvolverse.

-¡MMM! -intentó gritar El Acertijo a través de su mordaza a Ed.

-Ya casi llegamos, Acertijo -se burló Butch-. Sinceramente no puedo creer que Oswald volviera a trabajar contigo, el pobre diablo debe estar en lo más bajo. De lo contrario no habría buscado tu ayuda -se río con voz ronca-. Nadie que le haga algo al pingüino vive para contarlo.

Y por un momento, Ed notó un ligero espasmo en el enorme cuerpo del monstruo que era Butch, como si por un instante hubiera vuelto a ser un humano y su cuerpo reaccionara ante la perspectiva de una posible muerte o dolor.

-Pero ese ya no es mi problema, ¿eh? -se rió el no vivo-. Y pronto el pingüino dejará de ser un problema para nadie.

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron con un toque de preocupación. Ya no había más chispa de burla ni regocijo en su semblante.

-Espero que tengas un plan para _sacarnos_ de esto, Acertijo -las palabras eran sencillas, pero la implicación era grande. No se refería sólo a ellos dos, su "sacarnos" incluía a Oswald.

El Acertijo sonrió para sus adentros, había ganado una vez más contra el pequeño Eddie, éste aún se preocupaba por _su mejor amigo._

**???**

  
-Vete, Ed -susurró El Acertijo mientras El Dentista se giraba para buscar un nuevo instrumento y continuar con su rutina de tortura-. No tienes que soportar esto -alcanzó a decir a través del dolor, el mareo y el olor a hierro de su propia sangre.

La tortura recién había comenzado, pero era sumamente dolorosa. El Dentista era un experto en su área, haciendo su labor de forma pulcra y meticulosa.

-¿A dónde se supone que vaya? -preguntó Ed con el rostro contraído por una mezcla de dolor y preocupación. Al Acertijo le pareció divertido que esas emociones atravesaran su cara, pero por supuesto, Ed no estaba preocupado por él, sino por el cuerpo que ambos compartían y que en esos momentos corría peligro.

A Ed no podía importarle menos la existencia de Acertijo. Ya había intentado desaparecerlo con la ayuda de Lee. Ed estaba _bien_ sin él, o al menos era lo que Acertijo creía. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que Acertijo era necesario, una pieza fundamental, una parte necesaria, así como Ed también era necesario.

-A donde perteneces, al fondo de mi cabeza -trató de burlarse Acertijo, pero el dolor en su maxilar era mayor esta vez-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿en qué momento te hiciste tan fuerte?

-Te lo dije. Tarde o temprano dejarás de notar la línea entre tú y yo.

-Deberías estar dormido -replicó con un tono más fuerte apretando sus puños-. No deberías ver esto -cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, El Dentista se giró con el taladro, listo para continuar con su rutina de tortura para obtener la información que buscaba; el botón se accionó y la sonrisa en el rostro del torturador se ensanchó a medida que se acercaba al Acertijo.

En el instante en que el dolor invadió sus sentidos, todo a su alrededor comenzó a nublarse; su voluntad aunque era fuerte, había comenzado a doblegarse a través de las prolongadas horas de tortura.

Al Dentista también se le veía cansado, algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente hasta escurrir por su barbilla y caer en el rostro y la ropa de Acertijo, quien apenas era consciente del tiempo que llevaba sentado en aquella silla de tortura.

Se entretenía del dolor mirando el brillo en la frente de su verdugo, contando las gotas de sudor que caían. 17 gotas de sudor en su ropa, 8 gotas en su cara. 31 gotas de su sangre manchando la bata del Dentista. Números. Contar era lo único que lo mantenía consciente... y la irritante voz del estúpido de Ed.

-Ya basta -dijo Ed con algo parecido a un sollozo. Y el sonido le llegó a Acertijo través de la bruma de sensaciones físicas como un susurro.

"Ilógico", pensó Acertijo, "está en mi mente, no debería escucharlo lejos".

-Escúchame imbécil -volvió a decir Ed-. ¡Te crees muy listo, pero no lo eres! -sus ojos, a punto de derramarse en llanto-. ¡Estuviste ahí cuando era un niño, pero ya no lo soy más!

Las facciones de Acertijo se contrajeron ante las palabras de Ed, pero no respondió nada, incapacitado por el dolor y el impacto emocional.

-Me protegiste de él, ¡pero ya no necesito que me protejan! Tomaste mi lugar, pero-

-Te dije que te largaras -alcanzó a decir con un jadeo a punto de perder la conciencia.

-¡Tomaste mi lugar y por eso quieres que me vaya, pero no lo haré! Puedo soportarlo... ya no soy ese niño indefenso. Ya no quiero huir.

-No te necesito, eres débil. Eres patético, eres una vergüenza.

-Por favor... soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar todo esto.

-Te rendirás. Entregarás a Oswald.

-¡No se trata sólo de Oswald! -gritó Ed con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas mientras se acercaba hasta tocar el hombro de Acertijo.

-Lo haces por Lee -se burló.

-Sofia también la dañará si algo sale mal.

-Aún esperas que esa mujer vea al verdadero yo.

-Yo también soy el verdadero yo, y ella me ve. Aunque no pueda verte -un suspiro cargado de pesar escapó de sus labios acompañando a su mirada triste-. También soy parte de ti -dijo Ed mientras su mano temblorosa se alzaba hasta tocar la mejilla manchada de sangre de Acertijo-. Tú y yo... somos un todo.

-No eres tan tonto después de todo, Eddie -la mirada en el rostro de Acertijo brillaba con orgullo a pesar de la palidez de su piel.

-Hemos estado separados por demasiado tiempo.

-Somos más fuertes juntos.

-No aguantarás mucho si sigues resistiendo el dolor por ti solo -las palabras de Ed eran bajas, casi dulces-. Déjame compartirlo contigo.

Las facciones siempre duras y altivas de Acertijo se suavizaron ante el toque gentil y cálido de los dedos de Ed en su rostro mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él hasta casi juntar sus frentes.

Cuando al fin se tocaron, sus mentes se fundieron en una. Ed y Acertijo, unidos de nuevo, en un solo pensamiento. Un suspiro salió de Edward mientras abría los ojos y miraba fijamente al Dentista con actitud renovada. Una enorme sonrisa de dientes se pintó en su rostro con sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, manchando su bello y costoso traje verde hecho a medida. No pudo evitarlo, una risa gutural y profunda escapó de su boca.

El Dentista secó el sudor de su frente y se giró de nuevo, este trabajo sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena. Saben que los comentarios siempre son apreciados y son la fuente de la motivación. <3
> 
> Escribir este capítulo me tomó tanto tiempo porque tenía que resolver y terminar de formular mi idea sobre Ed. Escribirlo me costó mucho trabajo, espero que no resultara muy ooc y que se transmitiera por completo mi idea: al final de este capítulo Ed y Acertijo son una sola persona. Ed ha asumido y aceptado quién es. Quizá más adelante profundice sobre ello en otros capítulos, pero este lo quería dedicar enteramente a Edward y su proceso de aceptación. 
> 
> Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas neurodivergentes que en algún momento rechazaron u odiaron quiénes son debido a los estándares neurotípicos a los que se les quiere obligar a encajar. Espero que así como Ed, ustedes también logren aceptarse y amarse; amar cada parte de ustedes mismos. ❤️


End file.
